Petite annonce
by Kuroneko95
Summary: Sakura en a plus qu'assez d'être seule. Elle décide donc de passer une annonce dans le journal local pour trouver l'amour. Entre un passé trouble et des problèmes qui s'accumule la rose va devoir faire quelques concessions pour maintenir un certain équilibre dans son cœur. Personnages parfois OOC
1. Prologue

Une idée farfelue m'est passée par la tête et voilà ce que ça a donné. Je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que va devenir Sakura au fil de cette fanfiction. Votre avis est toujours le bienvenue. Pour l'instant voilà le prologue, la suite est en écriture en ce moment même

* * *

Voilà maintenant deux jours que Sakura se torturait l'esprit avec ça : elle était encore célibataire. La plupart des ses amis sont en couple, même Sai avait trouvé faveur auprès de Ino. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle l'avait dans le collimateur depuis un moment. Concernant la fleur, elle avait bien Lee qui lui faisait la cour mais elle l'ignorait comme d'habitude, ses sentiment n'allait pas plus loin que l'amitié. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle l'arrête un jour…En attendant elle cherchait comment régler son problème existentiel. Elle en avait parlé à Tsunade qui lui avait proposé de venir noyer sa peine de délaissée du cœur avec quelques bouteilles de saké.

Face à ces conseils désespérés elle était allée voir ses amies. Tenten et Temari étaient toutes deux d'accord sur le fait que pour qu'une femme ne soit pas seule il fallait qu'elle montre sa force, les hommes viendraient alors tout naturellement. Il faut dire que l'une comme l'autre n'étaient pas tendres avec leur compagnon. La fille du sable enchainait les joutes verbales avec Shikamaru, ce dernier finissant toujours par lui laisser le dernier mot sans pour autant oublier son fameux « galère ». La maitresse d'arme par contre n'hésitait pas à frapper Neji quand ce qu'il commençait à dire devenait hors propos selon elle. Sakura ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler mais le Hyuuga était déjà passé la voir pour lui demander une pommade contre les coups qu'il pourrait garder dans sa poche en permanence. Hinata lui avait simplement dis de rester elle-même et d'attendre que ça vienne. Quand on voit le temps qu'elle à mis avec Naruto on préférerait plutôt éviter.

Sakura c'était donc tournée vers la dernière personne qui pourrait lui donner un conseil sensé : Shizune. Cette dernière avait laissé entendre que depuis quelques temps elle sortait avec un Jonins sans pour autant en révéler l'identité.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu me conseilles de faire ?

-Hum…C'est vrai que les idées que l'on t'a proposées ne sont pas forcément les meilleures. J'ai cependant suivi celle d'Hinata, pendant longtemps même j'ai pensé finir vieille fille entourée de cochons. Ca ne m'aurait pas déplu mais avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie c'est tout de même mieux.

-Alors je dois attendre c'est ça ?

-Oui et non. Tu peux peut-être essayer de forcer la rencontre.

-C'est vrai ! Comment ?

-L'autre jour j'ai du déposer des papiers officiels au journal de Konoha. Pendant qu'on me faisait patienter j'entendais une secrétaire prendre une annonce. D'après elle il y en a un certain nombre mais tu pourrais essayer. Au moins tu pourras te dire que tu n'es pas restée totalement passive face à ta situation.

-Mais pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ! Merci Shizune tu me sauves.

Sakura repartait déjà un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'avoir enfin la solution à son problème. Shizune quand à elle commençait à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Sakura voyait le bon coté des choses mais elle pouvait très vite avoir des surprises.

* * *

Alors déjà une idée de ce qui pourrait se passer?

J'ai mon déménagement prévu ce samedi et la rentrée le mercredi qui suit. Le premier chapitre est bouclé je le publierai vendredi, j'aimerai juste prendre un peu d'avance avant le début des cours et vu l'état dans lequel m'ont laissé les vaccins ça va être un peu dur mais pas infaisable.


	2. Courrier du coeur

Finalement je met le chapitre un peu plus tôt mais ça ne change pas grand chose.  
Il faut dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, j'avais commencé avec une Sakura vraiment niaise mais ça ne me convenait pas. J'ai encore quelques difficultés avec la suite qui ne sera surement pas prête avant mon déménagement sachant qu'en plus je dois écrire le prochain de S.A.  
Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 1.

* * *

A peine fut elle chez elle que Sakura commença à fureter dans tout les recoins de sa maison pour trouver le dit journal qui était sensé lui apporter ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie. Après avoir retourné tout les tiroirs de sa cuisine et son salon c'est dans sa chambre qu'elle le trouva. Une fois en mains sont premier reflexe fut de chercher les pages des annonces amoureuses, il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse une idée de ce à quoi pourrait bien ressembler la sienne. Les quelques lignes qu'elle lu suffisaient à la rassurer, elle en était sure c'est par ce moyen qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un. Elle attrapa donc papier et stylo et s'attela à rédiger son message. Après quelques minutes et de nombreux mots effacés elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler le journal au plus vite.

-_La feuille de Konoha_ bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour j'aimerais passer une annonce s'il vous plait.

-Bien sur quel type d'annonce exactement, pour un animal ? Un meuble ?

-Non c'est pour…une rencontre.

-Oh je vois, la rubrique amour. Je suis prête à prendre votre message, êtes vous sure qu'il fait moins de 15 mots ?

-Oui j'ai vérifié. Alors…Jeune kunoichi de 20 ans dynamique et intelligente recherche un homme romantique et sensible.

-Parfait. Quel est votre nom ?

-Haruno

-Bien, votre annonce sera dans le tirage de demain. Vos correspondant adresserons leurs lettres au journal nous vous les redistribuerons ensuite. Je vous conseille de venir dans une semaine pour les récupérer. Merci d'avoir fais confiance à _la feuille de Konoha_. Bonne journée, au revoir.

-Merci, au revoir.

Sakura était aux anges, elle tenait enfin la solution à son problème. Vers la fin d'après-midi elle se décida à aller voir sa meilleure amie Ino, celle-ci devait tout juste rentrer de mission mais elle lui sauterait vite dessus pour connaitre les derniers potins. Sakura se dirigea donc vers le magasin de fleur Yamanaka, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En entrant dans la boutique elle repéra vite la blonde en train d'arroser différents arbustes.

-Salut Ino !

-Hey Sakura ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici aujourd'hui. Tu as l'air rayonnante, qu'est ce qui ce passe?

-J'ai trouvé la solution à mon terrible célibat

-Quoi tu vas acheter un chat ?

Son amie pris tout de suite un air vexé. Ino avait bien remarquée que ces derniers temps ce sujet la déprimait quelque peu, il fallait dire qu'en ce moment elle se retrouvait souvent à tenir la chandelle.

-Désolé Sakura. Alors c'est quoi cette solution ?

-Une annonce dans le journal. C'est Shizune qui m'a donnée l'idée. Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue, je n'ai pas fait une bêtise au moins ? Sakura était vraiment inquiète pour le coup, elle n'avait pas pensée aux possibles conséquences outre celle qu'elle rencontrerait quelqu'un.

-Non non pas du tout. Je pensais juste qu'avec ce genre d'expérience… Mais pas la peine de s'inquiéter ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu si heureuse. Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais écrire.

Sakura, ayant prévu que son amie poserait la question avait amené le bout de papier sur lequel elle avait écrit quelques heures plus tôt. Après sa lecture Ino fut rassurée, la rose n'avait donné aucune information qui pourrai l'identifiée sans qu'elle ne le sache. De plus, les réponses aux annonces se faisant par courrier elle n'avait aucun doute que Sakura ferait rapidement le tri entre tous et de manière très efficace aussi. Et même si le problème survenait pendant la rencontre elle ne doutait pas de ses compétences pour se défendre.

La Yamanaka trouvait dommage que son amie n'ait pas trouvée quelqu'un qui lui corresponde. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son physique, les quelques années passées avaient embellie la jeune femme. Sakura portaient maintenant ces cheveux long jusqu'à ses reins en une magnifique tresse. Ses formes aussi avaient changée la rendant beaucoup plus féminine que dans leur adolescence. Si l'on devait choisir laquelle d'entre elles deux étaient la plus jolie Ino savait très bien que sa place de première à l'époque était maintenant menacée. Même le style vestimentaire de Sakura avait évolué, elle portait maintenant une sorte de bustier bordeaux avec des manches laissant ses épaules apparentes et le short assorti, et encore ça ce n'était que ses vêtement de ninja. Le bourgeon qu'elle avait entrevu autrefois était maintenant une immense et magnifique fleur.

En revanche, les circonstances de se changement restaient inconnues à tous. Quand la paix fut revenue Tsunade avait officiellement annoncé que Naruto serai son successeur dans les années à venir, elle avait donc commencé à apprendre à Naruto tout ce qu'il lui faudrait savoir pour être un des meilleurs Hokages. Sous son ordre et le vote des grandes familles du village, il avait été décidé que le nombre de conseillés ne serait plus restreint à deux à partir du moment où Naruto prendrait son poste. Sakura avait été choisie pour faire partie de ses conseillés, Tsunade l'avait alors envoyée pour une « mission » de plusieurs mois qui n'était connue que des plus hauts placé du village. C'est après un an et demi que sa meilleure amie était revenue transformée.

Le reste de leur conversation si elle ne portait pas sur les espérances de Sakura, traitait des dernières nouvelles de leurs compagnons. Chacune put faire le tour des rumeurs, donner son avis et émettre les hypothèses les plus folles. Le plus important des mystères pour le moment était le fameux compagnon de l'assistante de l'Hokage. Les deux amies finirent leur échange sur la promesse de Sakura d'aller voir Ino dès qu'elle aurait fini de lire ses premières lettres.

* * *

Sakura se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers les bureaux de _La feuille de Konoha_, le journal local. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait passée son annonce mais elle n'avait pas pu venir chercher son courrier comme prévu. En effet Tsunade avait décidée de l'envoyer sur une mission en tandem avec une équipe de Kumo au fin fond du pays de la foudre. Elle aurait volontiers protesté pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que sa supérieure cède. Cependant l'Hokage c'était bien sure débrouillée pour qu'elle fasse cette mission avec ses anciens équipier : Naruto, Sai et Kakashi. Quand elle avait appris que la mission pourrait durer une dizaine de jours sans compter le trajet elle avait du clairement afficher son mécontentement car Tsunade lui avait tout de suite demandé ce qui pouvait bien l'embêter à ce point. Devant les regards très intéressés de ses collègues elle avait préféré abandonner que de tout leur avouer. Elle avait préférée suivre le conseil d'Ino et mettre le minimum de personnes au courant de son affaire, la rose avait donc conclut ce minimum à Shizune et sa meilleure amie.

Arrivée à l'accueil elle demanda prestement de pouvoir récupérer son courrier tout en s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. La secrétaire devait avoir l'habitude puisqu'elle ne releva pas et s'en alla directement chercher les lettres. Quand elle revint elle détenait une dizaine d'enveloppes. Sakura avait tout de suite retrouvé le sourire, enfin elle allait pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un et peut être même pourrait elle retomber amoureuse. Malgré son précédent empressement à avoir ces papiers entre ses mains elle avait maintenant peur, surtout d'être déçue de ses prétendants. Pendant un moment elle songea à aller voir Ino pour ouvrir les lettres en sa présence, mais quitte à être déçue elle préférait être seule et improviser avec son entourage le moment voulu. Elle attendit donc d'être calmement assise à la table de sa cuisine, une tasse de thé à portée de main, pour commencer sa lecture.

La première lettre qu'elle prit était simple, l'adresse était écrite de manière assez rapide et on pouvait voir de petites taches d'encres sur l'enveloppe, l'expéditeur devait surement travailler dans des bureaux. Ce qui y était écrit le confirma. Il avait 26 ans et travaillais dans une grande entreprise proche du littoral du pays du feu, apparemment il recherchait déjà quelqu'un depuis quelques mois. Le reste de la lettre décrivait son caractère, ses passions…A la fin bien sur il lui proposait de correspondre pour mieux se connaitre. Sakura savait déjà que si elle lui écrivait ce serait pour une simple correspondance rien de plus. Les lettres suivantes lui firent à peu près le même effet. Soit ils étaient trop vieux soit leurs phrases étaient trop remplies de compliment pour qu'elles soient sincères. A ce stade il ne lui restait plus que trois enveloppes non ouvertes sur sa table. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander pourquoi elle avait fait cette démarche, elle aurait du y réfléchir plus tôt, rares étaient les personnes qui trouvaient quelqu'un par ce moyen.

Son humeur était donc assez maussade quand elle attrapa une énième lettre qu'elle devinait déjà ne correspondant pas du tout à ce qu'elle avait attendue. Celle-ci pourtant était d'un papier plus raffiné que les précédentes, l'écriture était soignée mais visiblement masculine. Le message était court mais bien tourné, elle pouvait même le comparer à un poème. Celui qui l'avait écrite était un shinobi qui après la guerre, suite à une blessure, avait du se retirer des grandes missions. Depuis il travaillait dans l'entreprise familiale la plus part du temps et malgré un train de vie qui lui convenait il cherchait depuis une personne avec qui il pourrait « partager des moments uniques ». De plus, d'après l'adresse donnée, il habitait proche des limites de la ville et faisait partis du clan Inuzuka. Un cousin de Kiba ? Ca pouvait être amusant, au moins elle était sure que dans cette famille ils savaient parler aux femmes.

Après toutes ces petites déceptions accumulées Sakura voyait enfin un espoir de repartir sur le chemin des sentiments de son cœur, cette lettre l'avait vraiment touchée. Finalement, il existait plus sympathique que les spécimens qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux et qui lui sautaient dessus à tout moment.

Elle pu enfin créer sa pile « à répondre » à coté de celle « à brûler » ou « à stocker en dernier recours », sachant pertinemment que les lettres de cette dernière finiraient dans la précédente. Maintenant au moins elle aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à Ino. La lettre suivante la fit sourire aussi, tout dans les mots de cette personne était authentiquement sincère. Il racontait vaguement son quotidien dans un village proche de Konoha mais sa façon d'écrire et son humour piqué ça et là dans son récit rendait son message des plus original parmi ce qu'elle avait pu lire précédemment. Il vint se joindre à l'Inuzuka dans la nouvelle catégorie de lettres.

Enfin elle s'attaqua au dernier courrier, l'adresse de l'expéditeur montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un haut gradé de Suna. C'était effectivement un Jonin qui était tombé par hasard sur le journal de Konoha dans un bureau alors que quelqu'un était en train de répondre à une annonce aussi. Apparemment son collègue ne savait toujours pas quoi écrire quand lui-même avait posté cette lettre. Il racontait qu'il était en charge d'une équipe de genin et qu'il viendrait au village pour le prochain examen Chuunin. Il avait écrit que jamais il n'aurait pensé répondre à une annonce dans le journal mais que cela lui avait finalement paru pouvoir être une expérience enrichissante, à condition bien sur qu'elle n'ait pas mentit dans sa description. La lettre n'était pas bien longue mais Sakura garda le sourire tout le long de sa lecture, celui là aussi lu plaisait bien.

C'est donc avec les trois lettres que Sakura débarqua dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie comme elles l'avaient convenu une fois la rose rentrée de sa mission. Celle-ci trouva aussi que sa camarade était bien tombée avec ses futurs correspondant et que cela aurait pu être pire. Elle avait bien une idée de qui pouvait être le fameux Inuzuka mais elle préférait en demander la confirmation à Hinata avant d'en parler à Sakura. Ino savait déjà que celui qui vivait proche du village ne lui conviendrait pas, sa vie n'était pas assez trépidante pour intéresser la rose même si cette dernière le niait. Par contre le ninja de Suna l'intriguait au plus haut point, il était maintenant courant que des ninjas de villages différents aient des relations amoureuses entre eux mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé à cela pour son amie. Celui là ne serait surement pas à surveiller de près, de plus s'il faisait une bêtise Sakura pourrait vite s'en plaindre auprès de Temari ou Shikamaru.  
Les deux filles passèrent donc la soirée à écrire les réponses à ces lettres, celles-ci étant finalement prêtes à envoyer dès le lendemain matin. C'est ainsi que le petit manège du question réponse s'installa entre Sakura et ses correspondants pendant un certain moment. Jusqu'au jour où l'un d'entre eux demanda à la rencontrer…

* * *

Bon ben c'est pas du grand art mais ça a au moins un sens.  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif.


	3. Suspicions et doutes

Oulala! J'aurais du publier beacuoup plus tôt mais voilà depuis samedi j'ai déménagé et dans la résidence, ben toujours pas d'internet fonctionnel. Alors pendant les jours avant la rentrée j'ai écris le chapitre 3 est fini et le 4 est en cours. J'espère que le problème sera vite réglé.

* * *

La pluie imprévue avait fait rentrer plus d'un villageois chez soi, les dissuadant de sortir sans bonne raison. Voilà qui expliquait surement pourquoi un certain ninja blond ne se faisait pas réprimander par le propriétaire du restaurant de ramens parce qu'il vidait les stocks de nourriture en peu de temps. Il était accompagné d'un autre ninja aux cheveux argenté avec un masque et un autre à la peau d'albâtre et un air neutre en permanence. Pendant que leur collègue empilait ses bols à coté de lui, les deux autres étaient en grande réflexion.

-Sakura-san semble dans les nuages ses derniers temps. Ca ne lui ressemble pas, engagea Saï. Kakashi se tourna vers lui.

-Tu as raison Saï, Naruto tu sais si quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hmpff Che l'ai…Gloups…pas beaucoup vu depuis la mission près de Kumo. D'après ce que j'ai compris Tsunade-sama lui aurait filé la responsabilité des cours du soir à l'école de Médical-Nin.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dis la dernière fois aussi, elle paraissait assez distante. Dans ses pensées pendant un moment le peintre repris. Lee était avec moi et il a agit comme d'habitude bien sur, mais bizarrement elle ne l'as même pas envoyé balader. Je me demande même si elle nous a écouté je dois dire.

-Si Sakura-chan avait des problèmes elle nous le dirait hein ?

Le ton de Naruto était hésitant, lui-même regrettais de ne plus la voir aussi souvent qu'autrefois. Il sentait qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus au fil du temps à cause de son entrainement spécial et du manque de disponibilité de la rose lorsque lui était libre. Il faut dire que Tsunade et Shizune n'hésitaient pas à la faire participer aux taches administratives de Konoha, c'était à croire qu'elles le faisaient exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit il espérait sincèrement que Sakura lui fasse encore assez confiance pour l'informer si elle était dans une mauvaise passe. Kakashi aussi s'inquiétait pour son élève et sentait qu'elle se séparait quelque peu d'eux. Sa soudaine transformation à son retour l'avait frappé, déjà à ce moment il pensait qu'ils avaient perdu une partie de la Sakura d'autrefois, en même temps que Naruto elle avait muri et cela ne faisait que la rendre encore plus redoutable. Sai lui n'avait jamais été vraiment très proche d'elle mais ayant était son coéquipier il compatissait, dans la mesure de ses possibilités, à l'inquiétude de ses deux compagnons.

-Peut être que le travail que lui donne l'Hokage la fatigue plus que nous le pensons aussi, la dernière fois que je lui ai proposée de venir s'entrainer avec moi elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et portait un énorme paquet de papier. J'ai même dis une bêtise et elle ne m'a pas frappé, dit le ninja blond vraiment déçu.

-Il y a peu c'était encore un sommet des Kages qui avait lieu ici, elle a effectivement du avoir beaucoup de travail en secondant Shizune-san. Mais maintenant que l'agitation en ville est terminée elle pourra surement se reposer. On retrouvera surement l'ancienne Sakura bientôt.

-Ehh…Tu as surement raison Saï.

-Dit Saï Ino est sa meilleure amie non ? Hasarda Naruto. Tu ne pourrais pas lui demander si Sakura nous cache pas des trucs, juste au cas où ?

Il était rare de voir Saï faire une tête, mais même Kakashi qui avait trouvé l'idée de Naruto pertinente su tout de suite que c'était peine perdue de ce côté-là. S'ils voulaient des réponses, ils allaient devoir chercher tous seuls.

* * *

Sakura était quelque peu paniquée sur son chemin vers le fleuriste le plus renommé de Konoha. Elle se doutait bien qu'un jour cela devait arriver mais elle n'y était pas du tout préparée. L'un de ses correspondant avait demandé à la voir. Un rapide coup d'œil par la vitrine lui apprit que son amie n'était pas là, elle se dirigea donc d'un bon pas vers l'appartement d'Ino en espérant que celle-ci n'était pas partie en mission. Une fois devant la porte elle toqua rapidement. Personne ne vint ouvrir. Elle recommença donc plus fort mais toujours aucune réponse.

-Je t'en pris Ino si tu es là ouvre moi.

La fleur allait faire demi-tour quand son amie ouvrit enfin la porte, elle n'avait pas bien l'air contente d'être dérangée mais en voyant la détresse de Sakura elle lui prit tout de suite le poignet et l'entraina à l'intérieur. La rose ne compris pas trop ce qui c'était passé mais finalement elle était chez sa meilleure amie. Elle repéra vite Saï regardant un film qui n'avait pas l'air de l'intéresser, il avait du faire une concession pour Ino, elle savait comment convaincre les gens. Elle se retourna vite vers la blonde.

-Je ne veux pas déranger, je repasserai plus tard ce n'est pas important. Son amie l'ignora totalement et installa tranquillement sa nouvelle invitée à sa table. Son petit ami s'était levé à la vue de Sakura, finalement peut être que Kakashi et Naruto avait raison, elle avait des problèmes et elle en parlait seulement à la Yamanaka.

-Désoler Saï mais je crois que tu vas devoir partir un petit moment. On remet notre film à une prochaine fois.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Salut Sakura on se voit une prochaine fois, Naruto aimerait bien te voir à un de ses entrainements.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour ça, merci Saï.

Ino avait déplacée la boite de chocolat ainsi que les mouchoirs qui était sur sa table basse à la table de sa cuisine où Sakura était installée. Elle avait mis de l'eau à chauffer pour faire du thé qui pourrait surement apaiser son amie. Celle-ci avait sortit une enveloppe et la regardait fixement, cela ne disait rien de bon à la blonde. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sakura dans cet état c'était peu après son retour, elle venait d'apprendre que malgré qu'il ait été réintégré au village comme civil Sasuke avait préféré partir voyager à travers le continent sans que personne ne puisse le convaincre de renoncer. Ino savait très bien qu'en dépit de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait Sakura espérait encore qu'il accepte ses sentiments, enfin c'était l'hypothèse la plus plausible. Dans un sens avoir tenté de rencontrer quelqu'un malgré la méthode peu conventionnelle qu'elle avait utilisée était un moyen pour la rose de passer à autre chose, de tenter de l'oublier pour de bon.

Et c'était bien partit aux dernières nouvelles, les hommes auxquels elle avait décidé de donner suite à leur courrier était tous charmant d'après ce que lui avait racontée la rose. Elle-même avait pu lire une lettre ou deux de chacun et les trouvais digne de confiance, elle ne les imaginait pas être en fait des pervers se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Utiliser le nom d'Inuzuka ou même salir la réputation de gentlemen des shinobi de Suna était osé et on pouvait vite découvrir la supercherie dans la tournure des phrases. Il ne restait donc que le fils d'épicier d'un village proche de Konoha, c'était un gai luron avec qui Sakura s'entendait très bien et Ino l'imaginait mal mettre la rose dans cet état. Qu'est ce que l'un des deux shinobi avait bien pu écrire…

La blonde déposa calmement les tasses de thé sur la table et s'assit à son tour. Elle attendit tranquillement que sa meilleure amie se soit quelque peu calmée pour commencer.

-Sakura, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un de ceux à qui tu écris a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Oui. Non. En fait c'est moi le problème dans l'histoire. Je… Celui qui habite à Konoha, l'Inuzuka, il veut me voir.

Ino c'était renseignée auprès d'Hinata qui connaissait bien les membres de ce clan, Kiba étant un peu comme sont grand frère. Elle n'avait pu lui donner la probable identité du correspondant de la fleur, les Inuzuka qui avaient été blessés et qui était cantonné aux petites missions étaient quelques uns tout de même. Quand au fait qu'il passe du temps à la clinique vétérinaire ou au chenil, ceci n'étant pas préciser dans la lettre, chacun d'entre eux passé donner un coup de main dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

-Il à écrit quelque chose qui fait que tu ne veux pas ?

-Non pas du tout, il est comme d'habitude, très sympathique et toujours l'esprit romantique. C'est juste que j'ai peur, je me doutais bien qu'à un moment il allait falloir que les lettres s'arrêtent pour une rencontre en chair et en os mais…

-Mais tu n'as jamais eu de rendez-vous de ce genre donc tu ne sais pas quoi faire c'est ça ?

-Euh…Oui en quelque sorte. J'ai surtout peur de ne pas être comme il l'imagine qu'il soit déçu et moi aussi. Enfin…tu comprends ?

-Oui je crois que je vois de quoi tu veux parler. A moins que tu ne lui aies dis que tu étais l'une des meilleurs Kunoichi des forces de l'alliance je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait être déçu. Je te connais, tout ce que tu as pu lui écrire était vrai ou alors très peu détaillé, quelque soit l'image qu'il s'est faite de toi elle ne doit pas être loin de ce que tu es.

-Et si lui n'était pas comme il le dit ?

-Quand tu as décidé de passer cette annonce tu as aussi accepté la possibilité de rencontrer tout type d'individus, que ce soit par écrit ou en vrai. Maintenant tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière, s'il n'est pas ce que tu croyais, tanpis. Mais je compte sur toi pour te relever et non pas que tu t'enlises dans ta déception sinon crois moi que tu le sentiras passer, je ne serai pas tendre avec toi. Ce n'est pas un malheureux Inuzuka qui va nous enlever notre Sakura tout de même ! Tu parais déjà si différente…

La fleur de cerisier était de nouveau de bonne humeur et avait retrouvé un sourire timide, elle savait qu'Ino serait toujours là pour lui remonter le moral et la soutenir dans les moments difficiles, même si parfois ses méthodes n'étaient pas très communes.

-Merci Ino, tu es vraiment la meilleure. Mais tu te trompes, ce ne sont pas de nouveaux vêtement et les kilomètres que j'ai parcourus qui ont changé ce que je suis. Je suis la même.

-En es-tu sure ?

La question resta en suspens, Sakura était repartie dans ses pensées sans montrer d'émotion en particulier, Ino ne voulant pas la voir repartir dans ses ombres idées enchaina très vite.

-Et puis je me demandais, si c'était le petit épicier qui avait demandé à te rencontrer aurais-tu réagis de la même manière ?

-Si je traduis ça en langage . ?docid=29452620ormal tu me demande si l'Inuzuka m'intéresse c'est ça ? Je ne peux encore rien affirmer, peut être.

La Yamanaka piquée au vif d'avoir été si facilement découverte passa rapidement à la dernière rumeur en date qui venait d'une infirmière du service gynécologie, l'assistante de l'Hokage serait enceinte...

* * *

Sakura était repue, elle avait fini par manger chez Ino pour le diner. Même si elle disait manger léger, les repas qu'elle préparait ne l'était pas du tout, la blonde avait pris pour excuse qu' « une fois de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal ». Elles s'étaient bien amusées finalement à parler de tout et de rien, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer un moment avec sa meilleure amie comme ça. Il fallait dire qu'avec son emploi du temps des dernières semaines c'était tout juste si elle trouvait le temps de s'occuper d'elle et de ses affaires personnelles, ses correspondants avaient du faire avec, ils étaient passé au second plan pendant un certain moment.

Une fois rafraichie et malgré l'heure tardive Sakura s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, prête à rédiger sa réponse. Après des jours de folie administrative, Tsunade avait consentie à la rose de lui laisser une bonne semaine de vacances, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'auteur de la lettre qui l'avait tant chamboulée soit disponible lui aussi.

* * *

Bon alors c'est vrai que ça avance peut être pas comme vous l'attendiez mais bon le prochain soyez en sûr on connaitra enfin l'identité de ce fameux correspondant.

D'après mon emploi du temps je devrai écrire un peu moins mais je continuerai. Quand le rythme des cours sera installé je pourrai dire à peu près quand je publierai mais pour le moment je crois que ce sera un peu irrégulier, en espérant tout de même ne pas mettre un mois entre chaque chapitre.

Votre avis est toujours le bienvenue.


	4. C'est toi?

Enfin le 3eme chapitre! Depuis hier soir j'ai internet dans mon studio donc je vais pouvoir poster dès que le chapitre sera fini, mes horaires d'une semaine à l'autre étant assez souples je pense avoir tout de même le temps d'écrire un chapitre par semaine.  
Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce chapitre.

* * *

Le soleil daignait enfin pointer le bout de son nez sur Konoha mais le vent restait tout de même assez frais. Cela n'avait pas découragé notre Kunoichi qui attendait sagement sur un banc de l'allée des cerisiers du village. Elle avait bravement revêtue sa robe blanche qu'elle avait achetée l'été dernier accompagné d'un petit gilet rose pâle. Elle avait, dans les deux jours qui ont suivis sa réponse, trouvé dans sa boite au lettre un petit papier lui donnant rendez-vous à cet endroit même dans les premières heures de l'après-midi. Les arbres n'étaient pas encore fleuris mais le spectacle était tout de même magnifique, le canal brillait sous les rayons du soleil et les gouttes sur les branches ressemblaient à des cristaux, si cette allée était très touristique ce n'était pas pour rien. C'est justement à cause de cette grande fréquentation que son correspondant avait joint un petit bracelet rouge à son mot, ainsi il pourrait la reconnaitre facilement même sans l'aide de son chien, de plus il en porterait un lui aussi.

Sakura patientait donc en inspectant rigoureusement les rubans blancs de ses escarpins, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple rendez-vous la stresserait autant. Elle avait pensée à annuler au dernier moment, prétextant un problème quelconque dans l'administration. Mais les Inuzuka sont têtus de réputation et leur place dans la société de Konoha leur aurait permit de vite voir la supercherie. C'était une Kunoichi tout de même, elle avait vécue la 4eme grande guerre ninja, ce n'était pas un simple homme qui aller la faire fuir. Si ce n'était pas lui ce serai ses connaissances en revanche qui pourrai lui faire faire demi-tour. Elle avait déjà croisé un bon nombre de ninjas avec qui elle avait été en mission ou même qu'elle avait soigné à l'hôpital qui avaient eux aussi décidés de profiter du beau temps pour sortir un peu. Plus d'un lui avait demandé ce qu'elle attendait ou si elle ne voulait pas les accompagner sur la route, les détourner avait été difficile et cela le serai encore plus si c'était un membre de sa génération.

-Tiens Sakura, ça va ?

Ca y est elle était maudite elle en avait la confirmation. Quoi de pire que de tomber sur le probable cousin de celui qu'on attendait, tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'est qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite possible d'ici. Le meilleur moyen étant de le faire retourner à ses occupations. Akamaru lui regardait fixement la fleur, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu il lui fallait sans doute le temps de la replacer dans son esprit. Le maitre aussi avait bien changé, depuis leurs dernière mission en commun il s'était encore élargit des épaules, sa carrure n'en étant que plus spectaculaire. Il ressemblait au garde du corps baraqué qui soulèvent de la fonte tout les jours des films d'action tout en ayant le charme des personnages mystérieux des plus romantiques. On avait bien dit à Sakura que Sasuke aurait fait pale figure à coté de lui mais maintenant elle en avait la confirmation.

-Ki Kiba ! Je viens bien merci et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Moi ? Eh bien… j'ai demandé à Hinata et Shino de venir me rejoindre ici pour ensuite faire un entrainement comme avant…mais apparemment ils n'ont pas pu venir alors…j'allais rentrer chez moi.

Sauvée, elle allais pouvoir attendre tranquillement l'arrivée de son inconnu. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour essayer de glaner quelques informations sur l'identité de ce dernier mais elle ne connaissait qu'un garçon chez les Inuzuka et il était devant elle. Pendant ce temps Akamaru l'avait enfin reconnue et il le montra comme il se le devait, en donnant un grand coup de langue sur la joue de la rose qui se débattait comme elle le pouvait pour sauver son maquillage. Quand l'énorme chien en eu fini elle vu Kiba comme figé, montrant quelque chose du doigt. Elle se retourna mais ne vis rien d'autre que des passants. L'air ahuri du maitre canin n'avait pas disparu

-Kiba ? Il y a un problème ?

-Je...Tu…Bracelet… Akamaru !

Le chien se renifla alors calmement le petit fil rouge autour du poignet de Sakura qui commencer à avoir de sérieux doutes sur ce qui allait suivre. Akamaru aboya ce qui fit enfin réagir Kiba.

-J'y crois pas ! C'est à toi que j'écris depuis trois mois ? C'est toi qui à écrit une annonce dans le journal ?

-Oui, enfin… Non ! Je croyais que c'était avec un de tes cousins que je correspondais !

Tout les deux sous le choc ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre. Sakura se demandait comment le Kiba qu'elle avait toujours connu avait bien pu un jour écrire de si belle chose qui ferait chavirer toute femme alors qu'il avait toujours montré un caractère machiste sauf avec Hinata. Kiba lui était en train de réaliser que la _fleur de Konoha, _car tel était son nom sur le terrain, avait été la personne qu'il tentait de séduire depuis des mois et que maintenant qu'ils connaissaient leurs identités respectives il n'allait pas tarder à demander à Akamaru de fuir, s'ils ne voulaient pas tout les deux faire un atterrissage forcé dans le domaine Inuzuka. Cependant il fut bien surpris de la réaction de sa collègue, elle avait baissé la tête ses yeux fixant le sol.

-Qui l'eu crut…Tu ne diras rien hein ?

Son ton était très hésitant, elle lui avait fait confiance au fil de ses lettres en lui racontant des souvenirs d'enfance, sa grande déception amoureuse… Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui releva le visage pour y voir une petite étincelle de peur. Sakura ne lui avait pas tout livré mais elle en avait déjà assez dis pour qu'il comprenne sa détresse il ne pouvait pas du jour au lendemain l'ignorer seulement parce qu'il avait appris qu'elle était une de ses amies. Chacun savait des choses sur l'autre qui les rapprochait, ils ne pouvaient pas se trahir ou rester comme ça et faire comme ci de rien n'était. Kiba se releva et d'une manière très théâtrale, c'est-à-dire une main dans les cheveux le visage tourné vers le ciel, il s'adressa directement à la fleur.

-Dit Mademoiselle, il se trouve que j'ai réservé une table pour deux dans un petit restaurant sympa ce soir…

-Mademoiselle ?

-C'est bien comme ça que je t'appel ces derniers temps non ?

Cela suffit à redonner le sourire à Sakura. Ils n'allaient pas s'ignorer juste pour sauver les apparences.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je serai ravie de t'accompagner mais rassure moi tu avais prévu de faire quelque chose entre temps, parce que l'heure du diner n'est pas si proche que ça.

-Mais à qui crois-tu avoir à faire, un Inuzuka sait occuper les femmes. Voyant qu'il avait réussi à ramener la bonne humeur de la rose il enchaina avec un simple : suis moi.

Elle se laissa donc guider par celui qui était encore il y a quelques minutes son grand inconnu n°1, parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait encore deux prétendants. Il l'emmena dans la forêt, dans un coin où elle n'était jamais allée, elle y cassa même un talon et fut donc transportée gentiment par Akamaru après que Kiba est perdu temporairement l'usage de son bras parce qu'il avait fait une remarque mal placé sur le poids de la rose. Pour le savoir parlé aux femmes des Inuzuka, avec Kiba on repassera. Il lui fit ensuite visiter la clinique vétérinaire de sa famille, où elle rencontra Hana sa grande sœur. Ce qui émerveilla le plus la rose fut la nurserie, d'après son guide les naissances de chiens ninjas, comme Akamaru ou même le chien de sa sœur, étaient rares. Les femelles avaient bien des portées mais exceptionnels était les chiots qui avaient les capacités d'accompagner un Inuzuka en mission, le plus souvent ils étaient normaux. Mais par son amour des canins qu'ils soient ou non de cette catégorie là, les petits étaient chouchoutés et Sakura n'hésita pas à se joindre à Kiba pour jouer avec les chiots. Elle eu même son coup de cœur, un petit roux voire auburn sauf le casque, le bout des pattes et celui de la queue qui étaient blanc. Il ressemblait presque à un loup et ses yeux gris étaient hypnotisant. En voyant sa camarade essayer de l'imaginer aussi grand qu'Akamaru il la rassura vite, les chiens ninjas avaient tous leurs spécificités, celui de sa mère pouvait parler ceux de sa sœurs ne travaillent que par trois et Akamaru est juste immense. De toute manière le petit préféré de la rose était normal.

Après ces heures à parler et à s'amuser Kiba ramena Sakura chez elle, lui laissant le temps de se reposer un peu et de se préparer pour le repas du soir. Ce n'est qu'une fois confortablement installée dans son bain que l'euphorie des heures précédentes laissa place à la réflexion qui s'imposait. Qui était Kiba pour elle maintenant ?  
Elle eu beau se torturer l'esprit elle ne parvenait pas à le classer dans une catégorie précise des relations possibles avec une personne. Pour l'instant sa personnalité interne avait déposé le dossier Kiba dans la corbeille _C'est trop compliqué_. De plus ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'elle se faisait inviter au restaurant, les fois où elle se retrouvait chez Teuchi à payer la commande de Naruto ne comptant pas. Elle passa donc ses dernières heures à se préparer pour sa soirée, c'est qu'elle était devenue un peu coquette depuis, il fallait l'avouer.

Ainsi à quelques minutes d'aller sonner chez la fleur, Kiba se trouvais en bas de l'immeuble ne sachant pas trop lui aussi où il en était avec Sakura. Il était habillé avec ce que l'on aurait pu comparer à un costume mais qui paraissait plus décontracté du fait de son col ouvert, le restaurant où ils allaient n'était pas haut de gamme mais avait tout de même un certain standing. Il lui avait fait découvrir une facette de lui et elle l'avait appréciée, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle aller tomber amoureuse de lui ? Et lui de son côté avait adoré écrire des lettres à une femme qui avait une personnalité calme et mystérieuse. Même quand elle avait compris que c'était lui elle ne lui avait pas sauté dessus comme une hystérique, ça lui été déjà arrivé et il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Un moment il avait même pensé que si Sasuke était de nouveau parti c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ses groupies non pas parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir sur lui-même et autres trucs compliqué qu'il avait donné en excuse de son départ.

Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Quand Sakura avait ouvert la porte il avait été soufflé, il savait reconnaitre une belle femme quand il en avait une devant les yeux. Il avait déjà remarqué que la rose était devenue une vrai femme et il l'avait tout de suite comptés parmi les belles du village mais là elle venait de gagner une bonne dizaine de place dans son classement. Hinata avait du souci à se faire. Sakura était vêtue d'une petite robe noire, plus courte que celle qu'elle portait dans la journée et ayant aussi plus de volume. Elle avait enfilé par-dessus ses épaules une simple veste noire piquée de quelques strass de la même couleur, ses chaussures étaient légèrement plus basse que les précédentes mais allaient parfaitement avec sa tenue. Son maquillage était légèrement plus prononcé lui aussi. Tout galant qu'il était il lui proposa son bras qu'elle accepta volontiers, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant.

La soirée se passa tout comme l'après-midi, dans une ambiance très sympathique où le rire était de mise. Après le repas et d'un commun accord ils allèrent voir une comédie au cinéma, ils n'en écoutèrent pas la moitié trop occupé à renchérir sur le comique précédent et quelque peu à cause des verres du repas. Quand ils sortirent du cinéma il se faisait déjà tard et les nuages laissaient à présager une averse toute proche. Kiba raccompagna donc Sakura jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois devant la porte ils s'arrêtèrent face à face, chacun cherchant comment considérer l'autre suite à cette soirée. D'un coup mais sans violence Kiba colla la fleur à sa porte, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle comprit vite ce qui était en train de se passer et chercha vainement à le repousser, le maitre canin commençant doucement à rapprocher son visage du sien. Si elle le poussait directement il serait à la limite de l'escalier et l'alcool faisant encore assez effet sur son compagnon elle préférait éviter ce genre d'accident, de toute façon si ce n'était pas l'escalier ce serait la rambarde puis le vide. Dans tout les cas il pourrait gravement se blesser et elle était acculée. Elle se résigna donc, ne sachant toujours pas elle-même où elle en était vis à vis de l'Inuzuka. Son cœur battait à la chamade, elle sentait de plus en plus son souffle sur son visage puis plus précisément ses lèvres, il n'était plus très loin de l'embrasser. Sans qu'elle s'y attende il décala rapidement sa tête vers l'épaule de la jeune femme, le souffle chaud de Kiba était maintenant dans son cou. Pas plus confortable mais déjà moin risqué à son avis, elle aurait l'air moins bête si elle disait qu'elle l'avait repoussé à cause de ses mauvaises intentions que pour un baiser.

-Je…ahah. Je suis désolé Sakura, ce n'est pas toi, tu es une femme, une vraie maintenant mais…j'y arrive pas.

Il avait relevé la tête face au visage de la rose. Celle-ci laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber doucement contre la paroi de sa porte.

-Quoi ? Je t'ai fait aussi peur que ça ?!

Tout les deux éclatèrent de rire. Kiba se disait qu'il avait failli perdre une bonne amie en forçant des choses qui n'existaient pas. Sakura elle pensait que finalement, durant son absence tous avaient bien changés. Kiba n'était plus aussi irréfléchi, Naruto était même devenu raisonnable, Sai avait découvert de nouveaux sentiments… Mais parmi toutes ces nouvelles découverte elle était sure d'une chose, Kiba était devenu en quelque mois une personne qui lui été proche mais cela n'irait pas plus loin que la grande amitié qu'ils partageaient désormais.

* * *

Alors que pourrait il donc arriver à la rose maintenant qu'elle a franchi cette étape? De pronostics?  
N'hésitez pas a donner vos impressions!


	5. Tensions

Yo! Le chapitre 4 enfin! Il m'en aura demandé du travail quand je l'ai commencé j'étais malade comme un chien et pour ne pas changer je ne savais pas ce qui allais arriver. Mais une vague d'inspiration et presque 1000 mots plus tard j'arrive à peu près à voir ma trame pour les deux prochains chapitres.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le printemps s'installait doucement mais surement dans le village de la feuille, les bourgeons commençaient à apparaitre et l'air se faisait plus doux. Bientôt commenceraient les soirées dansantes et autres fêtes de saison, pour les habitants cela signifiait nombre d'amusement à venir. En revanche pour les ninjas cette nouvelle saison était synonyme de retour aux terrains d'entrainements extérieurs et pour les plus aguerris, la possible assignation d'un équipe de genins. Y ayant échappé Saï avait réussit à réunir Naruto, Yamato et Kakashi pour un entrainement en souvenir des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble en tant qu'équipe. Le futur Hokage avait rapidement accepté avec ainsi que les deux autres, Sakura cependant avait décliné en invoquant la simple raison que la proche investiture de son ancien coéquipier donnait beaucoup de travail à certains. Ainsi le ninja copieur et son remplaçant se battaient pendant que Naruto et Saï discutaient au pied d'un arbre.

-…alors Hinata m'as dis qu'elle devrait organiser ça avec Tenten seulement si… Rah ! Saï j'imagine qu'avec Ino ça doit être pire, alors s'il te plait explique moi comment tu fais pour survivre à cette torture. Regarde je deviens même comme elle, à te raconter les derniers potins, c'est maladif.

-C'est que tu t'y exposes trop sans t'en rendre compte. Répondit Saï devant le désespoir de son ami.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Au fait Hina-chan m'a raconté qu'elle avait vu Sakura au bras de Kiba. Le blond s'arrêta soudainement avant de baisser la tête, résigné. Et ça recommence…

-Sakura avec le fils Inuzuka… En voilà de drôles de nouvelles.

Kakashi avait littéralement laissé Yamato en plan, ce dernier étant sur le point de lui donner un coup de poing magistral ne put que continuer sa trajectoire et s'écraser bêtement au sol. Une fois debout il recommença à s'imaginer la façon dont il écraserait un jour son rival qui était accroupi en face de ses deux camarades pour débattre de l'affaire Sakura.

-Il y à trois semaine elle a débarquée complètement paniquée chez Ino, commença Sai, et elle n'en a même pas parlé par la suite. Et Ino ne parle plus d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour critiquer une tenue ou autre.

-Alors Sakura nous cacherai quelque chose et Ino est dans le coup, ajouta Naruto. Qu'est ce qu'il y à Kakashi-sensei ?

-On sait que depuis quelques semaines elle est distante, Saï l'a vu chamboulée chez Ino-qui serait dans sa confidence- et Hinata dit que Kiba est proche d'elle…

-Quoi, vous voulez dire qu'ils seraient ensemble ? Non c'est impossible. Le jinchuriki de Kyuubi était choqué, jamais Sakura ne lui cacherait quelque chose d'aussi important.

-On ne peut rien affirmer pour le moment Naruto mais c'est ce que les éléments que nous avons-nous amènent à conclure, Kakashi sensei… Sai n'avait pas besoin d'interroger clairement, la question était dans tous leurs esprits.

-Oui, je crois que nous avons tous la même idée, Sakura nous cache trop de choses ces derniers temps. De plus, tomber dans les bras du don juan de Konoha ne lui ressemble pas. Messieurs, nous allons mener notre propre enquête.

-Et comment on va se débrouiller ? Avec cette simple question le manipulateur du bois venait de soulever le gros problème de leur projet.

* * *

-Sakura-san vous avez vu le patient de la 312 ?

-Oui, son état s'est beaucoup amélioré. Il peut rentrer chez lui dès qu'il le souhaite.

L'infirmière repartit sans un mot le nez dans ses papiers concernant les patients dont elle devait encore s'occuper. Sakura avait repris du service à l'hôpital depuis trois jours, elle aurait du être avachie sur les dossiers concernant les préparatifs de l'investiture de Naruto en tant que futur Hokage, mais l'actuelle occupante de la place en avait décrété autrement. Normalement c'est elle qui faisait des tournées dans les couloirs aseptisés mais les conséquences de ses différents combats et l'âge ne pouvaient pas être arrêté. Elle fatiguait de plus en plus vite et son jutsu de jeunesse avait de moins en moins de prise sur elle, son apparence était désormais celle d'un personne de 50 ans mais tout de même bien conservée. La rose avait compris quelques mois plus tôt que toutes les responsabilités que lui donnait la princesse n'était pas seulement pour la préparer à son futur poste de conseiller mais aussi pour que, dans un sens, elle prenne la relève. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi ce n'était pas Shizune qui avait été choisie à sa place mais elle ne tarderait pas de la découvrir elle en était sure.

Une fois de retour dans son bureau elle s'attela à la dure tâche qu'était de faire un rapport sur chaque ninja rentrant de mission blessé. Décrire chaque blessure et comparer les dires de chaque membre de l'équipe à ses conclusions lui prenaient un temps fou à chaque fois. Elle était une femme d'action, pas de paperasse ! Elle tergiversait donc toujours entre deux lignes avec sa personnalité interne pour définir si oui ou non elle devrait se révolter contre sa supérieure. De plus elle avait d'autre choses à faire, à son plus grand regret elle avait du décliner l'invitation de Saï à un entrainement comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore une équipe. Ca lui aurait fait un bien fou de pouvoir se défouler un peu et parler de tout et de rien avec ses camarades, de plus il fallait qu'elle rattrape le coup avec le peintre.  
La scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques semaines plus tôt avait du lui donner raison d'avoir des doutes sur sa situation, et des doutes il fallait à tout pris qu'elles les évitent dans son entourage. Sa mère avait relevé qu'elle était souvent dans les nuages ses derniers temps, Sakura avait tout juste réussie à lui faire croire que c'était le travail administratif ajouté aux missions qui l'épuisait et donc qu'elle avait tendance à avoir des moments de vide. Sa mère étant une vraie pipelette, elle rebondit facilement sur des éléments de son explication. Saï en revanche était très perspicace et même s'il restait stoïque et ne disais rien ce n'est pas pour autant que les rouages de son cerveau marchent au ralentit. Avec tout ce qu'il voit et entends il pourrait rapidement arriver à une conclusion surement déplaisante pour la jeune femme.

Machinalement elle ouvrit le tiroir supérieur de son bureau, au fond se trouvait la lettre qu'elle avait récupérée le matin même dans sa boite aux lettres. Etant déjà assez en retard elle n'avait fait que la prendre et la ranger à l'abri des regards dans le compartiment. Ca aurait été une simple facture, la rose l'aurait tout simplement balancée sur son bureau cependant le simple fait de la tenir dans sa main lui avait suffit à identifier le destinataire de la lettre : Son correspondant de Suna. Il avait pour habitude d'utiliser un papier typique du pays du vent, on le reconnaissait à sa couleur légèrement rosé et au grain du papier plus facilement repérable au touché. Elle s'était convaincue d'attendre d'avoir fini tout son travail avant de l'ouvrir mais ne pu résister à la tentation de lire les lignes de son homologue éloigné. Alors qu'elle réglait son problème avec Kiba, il lui avait écrit qu'il partait en mission pendant un certain temps au nord du continent, cette mission devant le conforter ou non dans sa décision de présenter ses élèves à l'examen Chuunin de l'été. Sakura n'avait donc plus eu de nouvelle de lui depuis. Au fur et à mesure de leur correspondance elle avait beaucoup appris sur son quotidien, ses ambitions… Ils se parlaient désormais comme deux vieux amis qui se croiserai au détour d'une rue et qui se raconteraient les dernières nouvelles chacun portant un intérêt certain aux paroles de l'autres

Contrairement à Kiba lorsqu'ils correspondaient encore, cet homme prenait le temps de la connaitre un maximum tout en restant dans l'amical pour le moment. Il lui arrivait de glisser son désir d'un jour la rencontrer pour de bon mais à la réaction maladroite de la rose quand elle lui avait répondu, il n'avait pas cherché à lui mettre une quelconque pression. Ils savaient cependant tout les deux que lors de l'examen cela serait fort possible.

Le choix entre finir son dossier ou lire le récit de son correspondant fut rapide et par la suite agréable à Sakura. Le ninja racontait les exploits de ses élèves dont il était si fier, cette partie de sa personnalité plaisait beaucoup à la fleur. Beaucoup de sensei étaient fiers de leurs protégés mais peu d'entre eux oserez l'avouer à n'importe qui, ils ont plus tendance à faire les gros dur et surtout raconter les quelques problèmes encore apparents. Sous forme épistolaire la conversation est souvent plus facile. La lettre n'en disait pas plus, pourtant elle avait suffi à rendre sa bonne humeur à Sakura. Sa fatigue s'envolant presque. Ne pouvant plus longtemps échapper à ses devoirs administratifs, elle termina tout de même ses rapports médicaux. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand elle eu terminé, sur le chemin du retour elle lisait encore et encore les mots du ninja en faisant les liens avec ses précédentes lettres ou ce qu'elle-même savait des quelques éminents personnages qu'il citait. Sa sœur ainée avait l'air d'être une vrai Tsundere* et son frère semblait tout aussi spécial. Lui-même semblait avoir une personnalité propre mais plus conventionnelle que certains membres de sa famille à ses dires.

Absorbée dans ses réflexions, l'apparition soudaine d'un Anbu la fit vivement sursauter. L'être masqué lui tendait simplement un rouleau fermé du cachet de l'Hokage qu'elle récupéra le plus vite possible. Quand Tsunade envoyait un messager c'est qu'il y avait une grosse urgence. La rose remercia d'un signe de tête celui qui lui faisait face, et rangea prestement la lettre dans une de ses poches. Elle sauta de toits en toits le plus vite possible qu'elle pu. Une fois dans le grand bureau de la princesse elle remarqua la présence du ninja copieur qui pour une fois était à l'heure, il lui expliqua que la 5eme Hokage leur avait demandé d'attendre ici jusqu'à son retour. Elle en profita donc pour lire la convocation qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte, celle-ci ne donnait pas plus de renseignement sur la raison de sa présence dans cette pièce à une heure aussi tardive.

Sa journée ayant été assez mouvementée elle ne se fit pas priée lorsque Kakashi lui proposa de s'assoir avec lui sur le canapé du fond de la pièce, elle laissa même échapper un soupir de soulagement. Alors que les yeux fermés et la tête renversée elle tentait d'évacuer un maximum de tension qu'elle avait emmagasinée ces dernières minutes, Kakashi l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il avait appris sa récente affectation à l'hôpital de Konoha et se doutait bien que les cernes sous ses yeux étaient du à une surcharge de travail ses derniers temps. Mais lorsque la conversation qu'il avait eue le matin même lui revint en mémoire il commença sérieusement à douter de ses conclusions. Il avait déjà vu mainte fois la rose pleurer dans sa jeunesse mais ces dernières années c'était devenu chose assez rare, alors savoir qu'elle avait littéralement débarqué en larmes chez sa meilleure amie l'inquiétait. Pendant un moment il avait cru que Kiba en était la raison, une querelle d'amoureux dont personne ne serait au courant de leur relation lui paraissait une réponse trop facile à leur affaire Sakura, même si la réputation du maitre chien avec les femmes pouvait largement le justifer.

- Dis-moi Sakura, tu vas bien en ce moment ? Tu m'as l'air fatiguée, peut-être que je devrais demander à Tsunade de te faire remplacer sur cette mission.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas repris du service à l'hôpital alors j'ai perdu le rythme, dans une semaine ça ira mieux.

-Tu étais déjà ailleurs, il y à quelques semaines… C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas pu venir ce matin, ton retour à l'hôpital aurait pu attendre l'après-midi, non ?

La petite réprimande ne plut pas du tout à la kunoichi et la fatigue n'arrangeait pas son caractère. Quelque part ce genre de question lui donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu en partie la confiance que lui accordaient ses compagnons. Malheureusement tout comme Naruto dans les mois à venir, elle avait des obligations et elle ne pouvait pas y échapper.

- J'aurais bien voulu y participer croyez moi cependant le pauvre homme qui s'est retrouvé sous les décombres d'un bâtiment non malheureusement. Je pensais qu'entre tous vous seriez celui qui comprendrait le mieux mais je crois que je me trompais. Pour le moment mes responsabilités ne me laissent pas le temps pour un simple entrainement. De toute façon vous avez d'autres choses à faire non ?

Le ton était sec, Kakashi sut tout de suite que pour sa survie il ne fallait pas qu'il aille chercher plus loin, mais si l'occasion se représentait il n'hésiterai pas. Deux autres minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus total. Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer tandis que le ninja copieur cherchait à comprendre la nouvelle personne qu'il avait à coté de lui. Soudain ils entendirent des pas pressés dans le couloir, ils se mirent donc face au bureau, comme leur imposait le protocole, attendant encore un peu de connaitre l'explication de cet appel d'urgence. Tsunade entra en trombe suivie de son assistante, elle s'assit à son bureau et croisa les mains devant elle.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, si vous êtes ici c'est qu'il n'y à qu'en vous que j'ai assez confiance pour cette mission.

Comprenant petit à petit l'ampleur de la situation les deux ninjas inclinèrent simplement la tête. L'Hokage soupira avant de reprendre.

-Je vous envois au pays de l'herbe. Là-bas un de nos ressortissants se trouve en mauvaise posture face à des ninjas extrémistes. La situation là-bas étant encore délicate je ne veux pas que la présence de ninjas de Konoha mette le feu aux poudres et entraine la rupture de certains traités de paix bancales. Je sais que vous deux êtes efficaces et rapides, votre mission sera de le faire sortir du pays le plus discrètement possible, si vous en veniez à vous battre je vous demande de faire très attention, comme je vous l'ai dis cela pourrait être très problématique.

-Si nous partons dans deux heures nous y serons après-demain dans la matinée, intervint Kakashi, Sakura ce timing te va ?

-Oui je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tsunade-sama, qui est ce ressortissant ? Il à l'air assez important à vos yeux.

-Il l'est pour tout le village et vous aussi. C'est Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

*Tsundere : définit un caractère d'une personne d'abord hautaine et distante qui dans le fond est tendre et affectueuse.

Oh non pas lui! Et bien si, il fait un très bon élément perturbateur et selon mon humeur quand j'écrirais la suite il va plus ou moins bien finir. Seul le temps nous le dira. En attendant Sakura va devoir régler ses problèmes avec ses amis mais le ton de la conversation va vite monter...Pourquoi?

Bon ok j'arrête, suis encore un peu enrhumée alors faut pas chercher trop loin en ce moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! Au plaisir de vous retrouve au prochain chapitre.


	6. Mise au point

Woua...Un cinquième chapitre! Celui là sera plus long mais j'espère tout aussi bien. Quand j'ai vu que j'avais explosér mon record de mots pour cette fan fiction j'ai cherché à enlever le superflu. Mais j'ai tourné les choses de façon à ce que rien ne puisse être enlevé donc va falloir lire un petit peu plus cette semaine!

* * *

Malgré qu'elle ait approuvée le délai de 2 heures Sakura le trouvait maintenant un peu juste. La fatigue venait de la rattraper alors qu'elle avait une montagne de chose à faire avant son départ et pour certaines l'heure n'arrangeait rien. Il fallait tout d'abord 'elle trouve ses clés dans son sac à main, la prochaine étape serait de préparer son sac et quelque chose à manger pour la première partie de leur voyage. Un brin de ménage ne ferait pas de mal non plus mais elle devinait déjà qu'elle allait devoir en demander la faveur à Ino. C'était toujours la blonde qui s'occupait de son logement en son absence et vice-versa. Une douche prolongée l'aida à se détendre en partie. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait assez vite les choses pour faire le point de cette journée en prenant son temps pour une fois.

Premièrement on la surchargeait de travail ces dernières semaines et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir le rythme encore bien longtemps avant d'exposer « calmement » son désaccord à l'Hokage. Naruto, même pendant ses années d'entrainement, avait bien souvent eu droit à des journées de congés, en revanche la rose les voyait s'envoler au fur et à mesure que ses affectations changeaient. Ce qui aurait du être une semaine de vacance la fois où elle avait son rendez-vous avez été écourtés à deux jours, le premier à sortir avec Kiba l'autre à rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Le reste du temps elle avait du donner un coup de main exceptionnel à l'académie pour remplacer un professeur absent.

Son deuxième problème et pas des moindre était son entourage. D'un coté elle avait l'impression d'être une vrai inconnue pour certain soit parce que les années les avaient trop séparés soit parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus confiance. Elle en avait le parfait exemple avec Kakashi et certainement le reste de la bande aussi, Kiba avait entendu dire que sa nouvelle façon d'être ne plaisait pas à tout le monde et que la Sakura de ses 16 ans leurs manquait. Malheureusement pour eux la fleur était décidée à ne pas redevenir cette fille là, son voyage lui avait beaucoup appris et elle ne comptait pas laisser tomber tout ce qu'elle avait découvert sur le monde et elle-même simplement parce que les gens ne l'acceptaient pas. De l'autre coté, le retour de Sasuke dans ses pensées ne lui plaisait pas trop. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait le don de se mettre dans des situations difficiles et que c'est encore à ses anciens coéquipiers de le sortir de là alors que lui-même avait quitté les rangs ninja. Ensuite il faut dire que malgré qu'elle ait réussie à le bannir quasiment de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments amoureux, son ignorance à son départ lui avait fait du mal et elle-même ne savait pas encore comment l'aborder. Si son ancienne elle venait à refaire surface ce serait certainement à cause de lui et ça Sakura ne le voulait absolument pas. Dans tout les cas elle savait qu'elle aurait au moins le soutient d'Ino et Kiba.

Pour finir, Sakura ne pouvait tout de même pas oublier son dernier correspondant sérieux. Avec toutes ces histoires elle ne pourrait certainement lui répondre qu'à son retour de mission et pourtant ses mots étaient ce qui lui fallait le plus en ce moment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais lire le simple quotidien d'un ninja comme elle la rassurait, elle se sentait moins oppressée par tout les espoirs qui était portés sur elle et la rose pouvait tout simplement repenser à ses années avec le même quotidien. D'une certaine manière il avait réussit à la mettre en confiance avec ses mots, elle lui racontait donc ses journées tout comme lui le faisait. Le seul rempart encore présent entre eux était l'identité exacte de ceux qu'ils énonçaient et bien sur la leur. Malgré la banalité de ces échanges elle sentait bien qu'un lien fort s'était créé entre eux, même si elle ne saurait en définir la nature exacte. C'est surement pour cette raison qu'elle rangea le dernier courrier dans une des poches de son sac.  
Ainsi prête, elle prit le départ pour sa nouvelle mission, non sans faire un détour chez Ino pour lui glisser un mot dans la boite aux lettres. Une fois devant la porte du village elle aperçue Kakashi qui l'attendait, adossé à la guérite, ce dernier regardait le ciel d'un air totalement absent. Il ne remarqua la fleur que lorsqu'elle était à quelques mètres de lui. Leur altercation un peu plus tôt dans la soirée les avait laissés encore plus intrigué pour l'un, maussade pour l'autre. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger. Sur un simple signe de tête ils partirent par les bois pour rejoindre le pays de l'herbe.

* * *

Ils couraient à travers les arbres depuis un certain temps déjà dans le silence le plus total. La route était toute tracée et souvent empruntée par des ninjas de l'alliance, il n'y avait donc pas de nécessité d'établir un quelconque plan de secours. Cependant le manque de sommeil de Sakura fut vite remarqué par le ninja copieur qui n'hésita pas, malgré le caractère urgent de leur mission, à légèrement ralentir le rythme de leur trajet. La rose, en dépit de sa précédente colère, fut reconnaissante de se geste et béni même la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattit sur eux en début d'après midi. Le chemin qu'ils devaient emprunter traversait un pont qui, à cause des conditions météo récentes, était inaccessible par la crue. Ils décidèrent donc d'un commun accord de s'arrêter à l'auberge la plus proche pour s'abriter et mettre en place un itinéraire qui contournerait l'obstacle. Dans la salle qui servait de restaurant ils s'installèrent à une table proche de la porte, celles à proximité du feu de bois étant monopolisées par des marchands. Après avoir commandé, les deux ninjas installèrent une carte du continent sur un coté de la table.

-Je pense que nous devrions revenir un peu en arrière et passer par la grande plaine qui est là. Notre point d'entrée dans le pays de l'herbe serait différent mais pas assez pour compromettre notre mission.

Sakura suivait du regard le chemin qu'indiquait son ancien sensei.

-J'ai entendu dire que le pont qui permet le passage de ce canyon a été détruit il y a quelque jours, une chute d'arbre lors de la dernière tempête, les poutres d'un côté ce seraient éffondrées. On va devoir passer par cette falaise pour atteindre le village frontalier…

Depuis que le plan avait été ouvert sur la table un vieux marchand les observait attentivement. C'est finalement la mention du lac aveugle qui le décida à intervenir. Plantant son poing au centre de la carte il attira vite l'attention des ninjas qui le regardèrent étonnés.

-Bon les deux rigolos je préfère vous mettre au courant de deux trois trucs avant que vous alliez vous tuer. Quand on part en voyage on se renseigne un minimum sur la route et le climat, surtout à cette époque. La région est déjà truffée de contraintes pour les marchands, alors allez pas croire que vous les ninjas allez mieux réussir que nous.

-Pourrait-on avoir votre expertise sur la route à prendre dans ce cas. Demanda calmement Sakura. Je suis déjà passé par ici mais jamais pour faire une si grande route, nous avions le temps à ce moment là, mais cette fois-ci notre mission est importante.

-Hum…Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment c'est que votre plaine est en permanence balayée par de grands vents et en cette saison c'est pire. De plus il y a pas mal de drôles de bestioles dans ce coin et là vous serez totalement à découvert. La falaise vous serez peut-être possible, mais la pierre est en partie argileuse alors ça risque d'être pas mal meuble… Mais par pitié écoutez-moi. Je fais cette route depuis ma jeunesse et si cet endroit, il pointa du doigt une zone bleu sur la carte, s'appelle le lac aveugle c'est pas pour rien. Le brouillard y est si épais qu'à chaque passage les convois perdent une partie de leurs membres. On ne compte plus le nombre de noyés là-bas.

Devant les faces décomposées de Sakura et Kakashi face à la carte, le marchand enchaina vite.

-Si vous voulez être le plus rapidement possible à Kusa le mieux c'est d'attendre. Je connais cette rivière, une vraie capricieuse, on à l'impression que malgré les trombes d'eau son niveau ne va pas bouger mais en une heure on ne peut plus passer. Mais contrairement à certaines, elle décrue rapidement. D'ici ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard vous pourrez passer.

Sakura qui commençait franchement à croire que ça chance avait pris de longues vacances chassa vite ses idées noires. Elle savait que malgré l'air bougon du vieux commerçant, il tenait vraiment à les aider, c'était typique de la région. Alors que Kakashi remerciait généreusement le négociant la rose pris simplement les mains du vieil homme entre les siennes et lui fis un grand sourire. L'homme répondit aussitôt de la même manière, se disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus était remercié de la manière locale par des ninjas. La bonne humeur étant contagieuse le ninja copieur s'y mit aussi, dans le fond la nouvelle Sakura était peut-être mieux. Elle savait vraiment comment faire plaisir aux gens autour d'elle mais ses secrets étaient le point noir de la lumière qu'elle était devenue.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens de lui faire mais il en est très heureux.

-Ce n'est rien de très sorcier, un simple remerciement. J'ai appris ça l'année dernière quand je suis passée dans le coin.

-Pendant ton voyage… qu'as-tu fais exactement, je dois dire que ce point me reste assez flou.

-J'ai fais le tour de chaque région du pays et j'ai surtout aidé pour la formation de médecins de village. J'ai été dans un village à quelques kilomètres d'ici, quand je suis arrivée…Le regard de la rose se perdit dans le vide. Même si les civil ont peu participés à la guerre et que les champs de batailles aient été éloignés le plus possible des zones d'habitation, même quelques années après les répercussions sur eux sont terribles. On m'a confié la mission d'améliorer leur quotidien et c'est ce que je me suis efforcée de faire mais aussi ce qui sera ma mission permanente dès que Naruto sera Hokage.

-Et je suis sur que tu le feras très bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir reproché ton absence à l'entrainement, je sais que tu travail dur et pour la bonne cause. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tout le monde sera unanime c'est qu'on peut toujours compter sur toi en cas de problème.

Sakura reconnu vite le sourire qu'il utilisait quand il avait une idée derrière la tête mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Leur plat arriva enfin et leur conversation redevint des plus banales. Sauf lorsqu'il aborda bien sur le sujet « Sasuke », à ce moment là Sakura se demanda pourquoi de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ce que les gens retenaient c'était son béguin inconditionnel pour le Uchiha. Quand elle était revenue, la nouvelle de son départ l'avait quelque peu chamboulée et il lui avait bien fallu plusieurs semaines pour faire comprendre à tous qu'elle vivait très bien la situation. Alors avec le fait qu'ils allaient le retrouver elle aurait du anticiper que le ninja copieur allait lui étaler le sujet à un moment ou à un autre durant leur voyage. La rose lui redit alors la même chose que quelques mois plus tôt de manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son exaspération. A son plus grand bonheur Kakashi lui proposa de prendre une chambre ne serait-ce que pour se reposer un peu durant l'après-midi. Elle profita donc largement de leur temps d'attente pour récupérer le sommeil perdu durant la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, les prédictions du vieil homme se révélèrent exacte. Quand elle redescendit dans la salle commune, Sakura la trouva étonnamment vide, l'aubergiste lui annonça que le passage était de nouveau accessible aux chargements légers et voyageurs. Une partie des marchands étaient donc partis pour pouvoir passer parmi les premiers sur le pont. Il l'informa aussi que son coéquipier était partit les aider à faire passer les charrettes sur les routes assez boueuses et qu'il l'attendait pour reprendre la route. La rose paya donc leur note et rassembla ses affaires.

Une fois dehors elle constata que la pluie était toujours d'actualité mais que cela ne les gêneraient plus autant que les trombes d'eau de la matinée. Plus loin sur son chemin elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'au niveau du pont tous les convois autorisés à passer bouchonnaient devant l'entrée. Elle repéra vite Kakashi qui s'était fait une nouvelle admiratrice parmi le 3eme âge.

-Oh jeune homme si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse qu'il existe des gens comme vous encore aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas mon mari qui m'aurait aidé à monter, hein ? dit-elle avec un regard lourd de reproche à son dit mari, qui tentait tant bien que mal de désembourber une roue de son chariot avec ses congénères.

Sakura amusée de la situation partit sans un mot aider les hommes à faire avancer le véhicule, laissant le ninja copieur aux mains de son aspirante. Une fois son travail terminé elle se décida à venir en aide à son coéquipier.

-Madame veuillez m'excuser mais nous avons une mission très importante à accomplir.

-Et aider une vieille dame au milieu de cette boue et la tempête n'est peut-être pas important à vos yeux mademoiselle !

Ne se laissant pas démonter elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de la vielle femme. Quand elle eu fini elle regarda Kakashi de pied en cap et sorti un simple « quel gâchis » avant de se remettre à hurler contre son mari, à sa tête il devait avoir l'habitude. Les deux ninjas purent donc s'éloigner en direction de la guérite de contrôle du pont en marchant à coté du convoi.

-Sakura, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu lui à dis quelque chose de très compromettant pour ma réputation ?

-Peut être parce que vous avez raison…

La fleur pris alors quelques pas d'avance en rigolant. Soudain deux personnes sortant de nulle part foncèrent en sa direction lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber, heureusement, sur une zone moins boueuse que la moyenne. Avec ses reflexes elle fut vite debout prête à se battre, cependant elle vit quelques mètres plus loin deux enfants se courir après. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération elle commença à s'épousseter. Kakashi qui avait vu toute la scène s'était dépêché de la rejoindre pour lui prêter main forte contre un hypothétique ennemi. Quand la rose se retourna elle vit qu'il tenait un bout de papier légèrement taché. Analysant vite la situation elle se dépêchât de récupérer l'enveloppe d'entre les mains du ninja copieur qui avait l'intention évidente de l'ouvrir. Cependant Kakashi garda solidement le courrier entre ses doigts. Avec un grand sourire Sakura le taquina un peu, pensant que cela suffirait à lui faire lâcher le papier.

-On vous à jamais dit de ne pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Kakashi-sensei, les bonnes manières vous font défaut.

-Sakura qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien, c'est personnel. Elle tira vivement sur la lettre mais l'homme au sharingan continuait de résister et cette fois-ci avec une lueur d'impérialité dans le regard.

-Sakura… C'est de Kiba ? Cesse donc tous tes secrets tu veux.

La voix se faisait plus menaçante, comme un parent prévenant son enfant qu'il était sur le point de faire une bêtise. Cela eu le don d'énerver encore une fois la fleur.

-Kakashi, je croyais que vous aviez compris que tout comme vous j'ai ma vie et je n'ai pas besoin de la raconter à tout le monde. Alors ce que je vais vous dire j'espère que vous le ferai passer à toute votre petite bande qui à l'air de vouloir s'immiscer dans ma vie privée : Mêlez vous de vos affaires ! Maintenant nous avons une mission à accomplir je crois, Sasuke n'a jamais pu s'en sortir tout seul et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Et c'est sur ses mots qu'elle continua son chemin sans même se retourner pour voir si Kakashi la suivait.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est qu'elle s'affirme notre Sakura et je trouve que c'est pas plus mal, pas vous?  
Je me suis rendue compte hier que ce qui est une file de petites étoiles sur Word sont effacées sur donc j'ai pris le soin de mettre des barres pour séparer.

Bon jusque là le rythme des cours fonctionne assez avec mon rythme d'écriture mais les interros et DS commençent à arriver donc on va bien voir comment je me débrouille. En attendant c'est comme ce qui est écrit sur mon profil, un chapitre tout les samedi et en début de soirée normalement. Vous savez donc où regarder si je fais une annonce concernant les chaps.


	7. Terrain Glissant

En début de soirée...Désolé, j'ai eu une journée un peu trop décousue alors l'écriture du chapitre s'est faite sur les dernières heures de l'après midi. Je l'ai vite relu et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Dos à dos avec son coéquipier Sakura tenait fermement ses kunaïs prête à se protéger des attaques ennemies. Kakashi lui était dans une moins bonne posture ayant été touché à l'épaule par un Shuriken. Ils venaient de passer la frontière du pays de l'herbe depuis tout juste une heure quand ils s'étaient retrouvés pris en embuscade. Malgré leurs compétences leurs attaquants avaient rapidement pris le dessus, notamment grâce à leur nombre. Il en restait donc encore cinq qui les encerclaient de manière à ne leur laisser aucune chance. Les ninjas de Konoha avaient vite compris que le message de leur arrivée avait du être intercepté par les rebelles, qui les avaient alors attendus de pied-ferme. Sakura qui était devant au moment de l'attaque s'était pris de plein fouet un ninja qui avait alors tenté de lui faire le coup du lapin. Pendant qu'elle se dépêtrait de son attaquant le ninja copieur s'était débarrassé de quelques ennemis mais avait récolté une blessure qui maintenant le ralentissait significativement. La rose soupçonnait que l'arme utilisée avait été trempée dans un poison, malheureusement leur situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de le soigner, seulement de le protéger d'autres attaques du genre.

Les attaques éclairs s'enchainaient au fur et à mesure que leurs forces diminuaient, Kakashi ne tarda pas à vaciller dangereusement. La fleur commençait à croire leur situation sans issue, au fur et à mesure de leur combat ils avaient reculés en direction d'une paroi rocheuse. Le soleil commençait à descendre ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour les deux ninjas, Sakura tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Croyant le combat gagné d'avance les ninjas ennemis avaient laissés une ouverture à la droite des deux compagnons. Elle ne maitrisait pas encore totalement cette technique il lui fallait donc prévoir une « _issue de secours_ » au point où ils en étaient c'était le minimum pour survivre.

-Eh Kakashi ! Ce serait sympa que vous teniez encore un petit moment.

Sakura regarda encore une fois en l'air et pria sérieusement pour que ses prévisions soient justes. En même temps qu'elle se laissait choir sur le sol, faisant croire à ses ennemis qu'elle ne tenait plus, elle commença à se concentrer sur le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait. Quand les ninjas furent assez proches elle s'assura alors d'avoir une bonne prise sur son compagnon et passa à l'attaque. Son poing gauche s'enfonça dans la roche à coté d'elle. Leurs adversaires l'ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre regardèrent alors la falaise avec peur, cependant ils ne se passaient rien ils se rapprochèrent donc en riant de l'échec de la rose, surs de la fin de leurs cibles. Le murmure qui suivit les immobilisa immédiatement.

-Doton, Tsuchi Dai Senbon*

Après avoir lancé son attaque Sakura n'attendis que très peu, juste pour être sur de ne pas être touchée par ses propres projectiles. L'ouverture précédente était maintenant tout à fait libre d'accès, elle s'y engagea donc en espérant que son assaut avait fait un maximum de dégâts. Courant comme elle le pouvait avec un ninja blessé à transporter elle essaya tant bien que mal d'avancer un maximum tout en cherchant un endroit où s'abriter.

-Doton, Doryû Taiga*

La fleur sentit alors ses jambes se dérobées et percuta violement le sol boueux tout comme Kakashi. La qui kunoichi était à bout de force tenta alors de se retourner comme elle le pouvait pour se mettre en position de riposte. La technique utilisée contre elle l'empêcha cependant de faire autre chose que brandir son kunaï en étant sur les genoux, la boue sur son visage n'aidait en rien. Elle pouvait cependant clairement voir deux de ses précédents ennemis s'approcher dangereusement et ils n'avaient pas l'air de bonne humeur. A l'état de l'un d'entre eux elle devina que le justu qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt avait au moins réussi à décimer une partie de leurs attaquants.

-Alors comme ça on fait sa rebelle ? Haha bien tenté mais t'es foutue, admet le et peu être je serais clément sur la manière dont ta vie va prendre fin.

-Keizo, elle est à moi.

-Dans ton état…Bah comme tu voudras.

Il avait donc bien l'intention de lui en faire baver après cette attaque surprise. Sa personnalité interne ne manquait pas de râler

_« Non mais tu te fou de qui là ! J'ai survécu à la guerre malgré tes idioties et maintenant tu vas mourir comme une moins que rien avec un ninja copieur dans un état lamentable, depuis le temps qu'il aurait du prendre sa retraite lui… Et à cause de ce Sasuke, encore ! »_

Celui qui serait son bourreau la tenait maintenant par le bras, lui ayant pris son kunaï qu'il s'amusait maintenant à faire courir le long de sa joue. Sakura gardait la tête haute menaçant du regard celui qui lui faisait face. Non elle n'allait pas mourir comme ça même pas du tout, en tout cas ce n'était pas dans es plans du jour. Et puis qu'est ce que penserai les autres, elle avait gagné la confiance de tous grâce à ses progrès autant en médecine et ces derniers mois en jutsu élémentaire. Elle avait tout ses amis qui l'attendait elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner comme ça. Comme si elle faisait écho à ses pensées une voix s'éleva.

- Lâchez-la.

Ton froid, phrase courte à mots simples, toute la menace dans le regard…Sasuke venait d'arriver. Il était simplement debout, fixant ses adversaires qui apparemment n'avaient pas compris la menace. Keizo se jeta sur lui, vite rejoins par son compagnon. Pendant qu'il se battait contre les deux ninjas rebelles Sakura en profita pour avancer jusqu'au ninja copieur et lui donner comme elle le pouvait l'antidote et panser sommairement sa plaie. Quand elle se retourna pour voir où en était leur sauveur, elle s'aperçut vite qu'il maitrisait la situation, il combattait Keizo alors que l'autre était au sol et ne se relèverait surement plus vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait du perdre ces dernières minutes.

Sachant son coéquipier sauvé et son ex-coéquipier hors de danger, elle se permit donc une petite pause pour observer ce dernier. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu remonté à plus d'un an déjà mais la seule chose qui semblait avoir changé depuis était sa tenue et encore… Il avait troqué le T-shirt et le jean noir qu'il portait avant qu'elle parte pour une tenue assez similaire à celle qu'il portait durant la guerre. Cela revenait donc à un haut noir à manches courtes mais moins ouvert qu'à l'époque et un pantalon, noir encore, rentré dans ses chaussures. La seule nouveauté était le fait qu'il portait des lunettes. Ses yeux ayant beaucoup souffert à cause d'une trop grande utilisation du mangekyou sharingan l'Uchiha avait faillit perdre la vue, il avait donc subit plusieurs opérations auxquelles Sakura avait parfois participée. La rose avait encore l'image de son visage avec un bandage sur les yeux, mais elle trouvait à son plus grand malheur que les lunettes ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son charme naturel. Finalement peut-être que ses amis avaient raison de s'assurer de ses sentiments envers lui, si elle ne faisait pas attention elle pourrait facilement faire une bêtise en retombant amoureuse de lui.

Une fois sa contemplation terminée, elle reporta son attention sur Kakashi. La vague de boue n'était pas très grande mais avait suffit à les embourbés tout les deux. N'étant plus à une tache près, elle tenta de trainer le ninja copieur à l'extérieur de la zone glissante. Concentrée dans sa tâche elle ne prêtait plus attention au combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de là. Ce n'est que lorsque le corps de son compagnon bougea tout seul qu'elle se reconnecta à la réalité. Une main se tendait devant ses yeux, quand elle les releva elle aperçu un homme plus jeune qu'elle portant le bandeau de Kusa.

-Désolé du retard, les rebelles avaient aussi prévu notre mouvement. Seul Uchiha-san à pu passer à travers pour venir vous aider. C'est qu'ils sont coriaces, hein ?

Quand la fleur regarda autour d'elle elle remarqua alors que d'autres ninjas, surement de la même équipe que celui qui se trouvait fasse à elle. L'un d'entre eux était en train de caler Kakashi sur son dos pour le transporter alors que l'autre parlait avec Sasuke. Prenant conscience que le jeune shinobi attendait qu'elle fasse un mouvement elle attrapa alors sa main pour qu'il puisse l'aider à se relever et tenir droite dans la boue. Celui qui était avec Sasuke vint ensuite la voir pour lui expliquer que le Sogenkage* avait eu le message de son homologue du pays du feu seulement après que les rebelles l'ai lu et y ai apposé leurs marque. Elle avait tout de suite envoyé une équipe à leur rencontre pour éviter tout malheur. De toute évidence cela n'avait pas suffit à éviter l'affrontement mais au plus grand bonheur de la rose ils allaient pouvoir se reposer au village même de Kusa. Cela n'était pas prévu, leur mission devant être le plus confidentiel possible, entre les kages seulement au pire. Ils leur fallait donc rentrer au village du pays de l'herbe pour faire un point sur la situation et prévoir leurs prochains mouvements. Elle savait déjà que son retour à Konoha n'allait pas être si proche que ce qu'ils avaient envisagés dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

* * *

-Alors maintenant ru prend des bains de boue pendant les missions.

Sakura était en route vers la salle de réunion du bâtiment opérationnel de Kusa lorsque la voix mélodieuse de Sasuke s'était fait entendre au détour d'un couloir. La remarque peu flatteuse pour les compétences de la jeune femme l'avait vite fait tiqué et c'est avec sa toute nouvelle répartie, du moins pour l'intéressé, qu'elle lui répondit :

-Et on est devenu bavard de ton coté ? Pourtant tu n'as rien dis quand tu es partit en voyage.

Elle accentua le dernier mot en faisant un signe de guillemets. L'effet fut immédiat, l'Uchiha lui sortit son éternel onomatopée : Hn.

-Oh allez fait pas la tête…Devant son manque de réaction elle ajouta : Tu es allé voir Kakashi ?

-Oui.

-Bien.

Chacun se regardait, cherchant si une quelconque différence avait pu apparaitre chez l'autre depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Pour la kunoichi cela n'équivalait à rien puisqu'elle l'avait vu la veille, par contre pour lui c'était presque un choc. Il s'attendait à la voir dans l'uniforme des Jonins avec la veste verte et le pantalon large, des cheveux coupés et une mine simple. De plus, dans son esprit il avait encore une image d'elle recouverte de boue. Or il avait devant les yeux une nouvelle espèce de Sakura que jamais il ne se serrait attendu à voir. Sa tenue beaucoup plus féminine, ses cheveux long qu'il n'avait qu'entre aperçu lorsqu'il l'avait interpellé, et son maquillage discret mais mettant ses yeux en valeur…malgré son air passablement agacé.

Ne pouvant contempler que ce qu'elle avait déjà vu, la rose s'amusait à voir la réaction de Sasuke face à sa nouvelle apparence. Il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que quelques secondes auparavant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu depuis qu'elle était revenu. Voir l'homme qui l'avait toujours ignorée ou pris pour une moins que rien pendant des années écarquillé les yeux était donc une petite victoire que la rose savourait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Pour parfaire l'effet elle se retourna, lui fit un geste de la main et lui dis en continuant son chemin :

-A tout à l'heure en réunion.

-Ah…

Sasuke du se gifler mentalement. C'était Sakura qui venait de le choquer au point de ne pas savoir quoi dire et qui lui tournais le dos comme si de rien était…Depuis quand elle avait cette assurance il ne le savait pas mais il pouvait au moins dire que ce n'était pas trop tôt, même s'il savait qu'il regretterait vite cette pensée. Après tout, Sakura ne faisait jamais rien à moitié et le portrait que lui avait dépeint Kakashi laissait présager qu'elle était encore plus que ce qu'il avait vu jusque là.

-Sasuke-kun ! Qu'est ce que tu fais au milieu du couloir ?

-J'allais à la réunion tactique et maintenant que tu m'as trouvé je suppose que tu vas me suivre.

-Tout à fait et puis de toute façon on m'a demandé d'y participer aussi.

-Mais bien sur Karin, mais bien sur…

La rousse été perchée au bras de l'Uchiha quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Il allait voir si Sakura avait vraiment changée.

* * *

*Doton, Tsuchi Dai Senbon: Aiguilles Epaisses  
Doton, Doryû Taiga:Coulée Fluviale de Terre  
Sogenkage: Je ne savais pas qui dirigeais Kusa alors je leur ai créé un Kage des prairies, c'est le pays de l'herbe non?

Sinon une Sakura qui s'initie au doton ça vous plais? N'hésitez toujours pas à donner vos impressions/avis/opinions, même des critiques; je prend tout et ça fait avancer.

Pour Sasuke avec des lunettes je les imagines plus comme ça: spots/naruto-shippuuden/images/26683440/title/naruto-sasuke-wearing-glasses-photo


	8. Conséquences

Perdue au milieu de ma remise des diplômes, mes lettres de motivation et CV je reviens en vie! Non franchement, désolé d'avoir tarder à l'écrire et le publier. Je savais que j'aurai un Week-end assez court mais là... J'espère tout de même que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kusa avait beau être un village ninja en évolution, ses équipements tactiques auraient bien besoin d'êtres renouvelés. La salle de réunion consistait en une table de taille moyenne autour de laquelle on avait ajouté six chaises. Les murs étaient nus à l'exception du symbole du pays de l'herbe peint en noir dans un cercle. Le temps étant assez gris il avait fallu allumer les lumières pour compléter le peu de luminosité qu'apportait l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Lorsque Sakura arriva un des ninjas locaux lui céda se place et se mit debout comme un certain nombre de personnes déjà présentes. Après un coup d'œil à l'immense carte posée au centre sa première impression se confirma. Le papier était jauni et déchiré à certain endroits, on pouvait deviner que les rassemblements stratégiques qui c'était déroulés ici n'avaient pas toujours étaient pacifiques. Alors que Sakura allé entamer la conversation avec la personne qui l'avait sortie de la boue la veille, la porte s'ouvrit sur de nouveaux arrivants. Se doutant que cela devait être Sasuke, la fleur ne se retourna même pas.

- Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

La rose reconnu vite la plainte de Karin, elles partageaient le même ressentiment l'une pour l'autre. Cependant elle la supportait uniquement parce qu'elle était la dernière famille proche de Naruto et qu'il tenait à ce qu'elles soient amies. Alors devant lui chacune jouais la comédie de la super copine alors que c'était tout le contraire. Dans le fond Sakura se dit qu'il était logique que l'ancienne équipière de Sasuke se trouve ici, Kusa étant son village d'affiliation avant qu'elle passe du côté d'Orochimaru.

-Serait-ce le couinement d'une écrevisse que j'entends ?

-Ah ah ah, te crois pas plus intelligente que tu ne le crois l'est Sakura.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?

L'air décontracté de la rose faisant encore plus rager Karin Sasuke tenta vainement de calmer le jeu.

-Dites vous pourrez vous sortir tout ce que vous voulez plus tard mais pour le moment on a des affaires importantes à régler.

-Tiens parlons en justement, renchérit Sakura. Est-il franchement nécessaire qu'elle mette le bout de son nez dans cette réunion, elle a été appelée pour ?

-Je n'en ai pas encore eu la confirmation officielle.

La simple réplique de son accompagnateur fit exploser la rousse qui se mit à hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que Sasuke n'était qu'un ingrat qui ne l'avait jamais dûment remerciée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, alors qu'il l'avait entrainer dans des situations très compromettantes pour son avenir de kunoichi renommée… Bref, personne ne l'écoutait plus que ça. De son côté Sakura était assez fière de son coup, elle avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Karin et quand cette dernière s'en rendrait compte elle penserait tout de suite que c'était un stratagème pour l'éloigner de « son Sasuke ». Finalement elle vivait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne le pensait les retrouvailles avec l'un des ses premiers coéquipiers, surement parce que chacun de leur coté ils avaient travaillés la partie de leur personnalité qui leur faisait défaut. Ainsi la rose faisait largement valoir ses opinions et Sasuke pouvait désormais participer à une conversation avec des interventions plus ou moins argumentées, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

C'est au moment où Karin se jetait sur la rose que la Sogenkage décida de faire son entrée. Celle-ci était à peu près du même âge que la génération de nos protagonistes mais on la disait redoutable au combat. En effet ce sont les compétences dont elle a fait preuve durant la grande guerre ninja qui lui avaient permis d'obtenir se poste. La jeune femme était de taille moyenne et avait des cheveux blonds miel attachés par une simple pince à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa tenue se composait d'un haut en maille sur lequel se refermait un boléro vert foncé s'arrêtant juste au dessus du nombril, son pantacourt lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux s'accordant avec ses chaussures à talons noires.

-Karin ! Cesse donc de martyriser non invités. Et puis que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est Sasuke qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

La réponse directe de la rousse eu le don de prendre par surprise l'intéressé. Déjà sa côte de popularité ne grimpait pas bien haut ses dernières années mais si en plus elle se mettait à cautionner ses bêtises avec son nom… Au contraire de sa réflexion la Sogenkage changea d'expression du tout au tout

-Oh, si c'est Uchiha-San qui t'as proposé alors il n'y a pas de problème à ta présence. Cependant ma dernière remarque tiens toujours, j'aimerai que tu améliores ton comportement avec les autres. Cela pourrait nous éviter pas mal de problèmes pour la formation des équipes.

A en voir les têtes des autres ninjas de Kusa présents, cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Au moins Sakura avait-elle trouvée quelque chose à ressortir à la rousse comme moyen de pression, avec elle il fallait s'attendre à tout. Ne laissant pas les convenances de côté, elle se leva pour saluer la Kage.

-Sogenkage-sama. Je suis Haruno Sakura. Je vous prie d'excuser mon coéquipier Hatake Kakashi, il ne devrait sortir de l'hôpital que dans l'après-midi.

-J'ai en effet appris que le ninja copieur était en mauvaise état à votre arrivée ici, savoir qu'il se remet aussi vite me rassure.

Après de brèves présentations sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce, la réunion stratégique pu enfin commencer. Le problème principal commençait à se voir dans quelques petits pays, certaines personnes n'ayant pas de capacités ninja se révoltaient ici et là. Leur principale revendication était la fin du « règne ninja », ces derniers devant se retirer dans leur coin et laisser au autre la libre administration de leur vie. Ainsi ils ne seraient plus les victimes de conflits qui ne les concernaient que par leur lieu de résidence. Ces rebelles cherchaient alors à détruire l'équilibre quelque peu précaire entre les villages ninjas.

-S'ils s'en sont pris à Uchiha-San, commença la Sogenkage, c'est parce que pendant longtemps sa famille a été synonyme de l'influence des ninjas, leur responsabilité dans la sécurité de Konoha en est la preuve. Malgré les événements des dernières années la situation est la même, de plus sa situation d'itinérant peut le faire paraitre plus vulnérable. C'est pourquoi j'ai prévenue votre Hokage des intentions des rebelles et c'est sa réponse qui a été interceptée.

-Je ne comprends pas, enchaina Sakura, parmi ceux qui nous ont attaqués hier il y avait des ninjas. Quel serait leur intérêt dans cette histoire ?

C'est Sasuke qui lui répondit.

-Les ninjas contre lesquels nous nous sommes battus hier ne sont affiliés à aucun village, ce sont des déserteurs qui commencent à prendre de l'envergure sur le marché noir et les contrats privés. Même si le but des rebelles est atteint, certaines choses ne leurs seront pas accessible, avoir un ancien ninja comme garde du corps deviendra un luxe. D'autant plus s'il a un passé dans l'illégalité de notre système.

-En gros si on les laisse tranquilles plus longtemps ça risque de très mal finir pour tout le continent pas seulement pour nous.

Avec cette simple remarque Sakura venait de conclure de la manière la plus simple mais aussi la plus réaliste le problème actuel. Chacun était dans ses réflexions. Il est vrai que la précédente guerre ninja n'avait pas arrangé les choses, même si les grandes nations ninjas s'étaient alliées, de nombreux endroits en dehors de leurs frontières avaient été dévastés par les batailles. La colère des personnes en dehors du conflit était tout à fait compréhensible mais les actions extrêmes risquaient à un moment ou à un autre d'atteindre leur objectif. Kusa avait longtemps été laissé à l'abandon par les grands pays, il était donc facile pour eux d'agir. Karin reprit.

-Depuis le temps qu'ils sont sortit de l'ombre n'avons-nous pas pu repérer des lieux de rassemblement, des personnalités importantes de leur mouvement ?

-J'ai envoyé quelques équipes qui on réussi à prendre connaissance de leur prochaine réunion. C'est justement pour cela que je vous ai rassemblés ici. Je propose que nous agissions ce soir pour donner un grand coup dans leur organisation. Je ne veux pas empirer le conflit, les négociations sont une possibilité tout à fait envisageable avec l'alliance ninja. Cependant nous ne pouvons pas laisser leur influence se propager. D'après les informations que nous avons pu recueillir, ce soir viendra un de leur grand leader. Si nous réussissons à le convaincre lui alors la suite pourrait être plus pacifique que ce qu'elle ne laisse envisager en ce moment. Voilà comment je propose de procéder…

-Le jour où vous aurez autre chose que des reproches à me faire Kakashi peut-être que je daignerai vous écouter. Mais pour le moment les seuls fois où vous m'adressez la parole c'est pour m'agresser.

-Je ne t'agresse pas, je veux juste des réponses.

-Hm hm, tenta Sasuke, on peu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Pendant toute la durée de la mission aucun des deux ninjas de Konoha n'avait tenté d'engager la conversation avec l'autre. Sasuke avait simplement vu Kakashi adresser la parole à Sakura parce que la situation l'obliger à communiquer avec ses coéquipier d'un soir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient calé dans un bar de Kusa les langues semblaient s'êtres déliées. C'est en revenant avec quelque chose à grignoter que le dernier Uchiha attrapa la conversation en cours, avec tout de même une petite idée de ce que les deux avaient échangés.

-Crois moi j'aimerai bien le savoir aussi, répondit Sakura.

-Ne fais pas l'ignorante, je veux que tu me dises ce qu'était ce papier.

-Un papier ?

Devant le regard interrogatif de leur ancien compagnon, Sakura se décida vite à lui expliquer la situation.

-Hier je me suis fait bousculer par des enfants sur le chemin. Dans ma chute j'ai fait tomber une lettre de mon sac, Kakashi l'a ramassé en me demandant ce que c'était. Je lui est répondu que c'était personnel mais depuis il n'en démord pas.

-Tu sais très bien que si tu venais nous parler un peu plus souvent je n'aurais pas à faire ça.

-Quoi ? Non mais vous vous rendez compte…

Lors de ses disputes avec Naruto c'était plutôt eux qui les regardaient incrédules, aujourd'hui les rôles avaient été échangés. Les autres clients commençant à les regarder bizarrement il s'essaya de calmer les jeux.

-Kakashi, si elle dit que c'est personnel je ne vois pas pourquoi vous chercher tant à en savoir plus.

-Tu prends sa défense ? Tu savais qu'elle sortait avec Kiba.

Sakura manqua de s'étouffer en avalant son saké alors que Kakashi était sur de ce qu'il avançait, la réaction de la rose en était la preuve. L'Uchiha, après un rapide coup d'œil à la fleur, continua.

- Eh bien si elle en a envie je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être embêtant. Et non je ne prends pas sa défense je ne fais que réagir logiquement. Il but une gorgée d'alcool puis enchaina. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué Kakashi mais quand nous sommes devenus l'équipe 7 vous n'avez pas franchement porté d'intérêt à nos vies en dehors des missions tant que l'on était performant. Surement après mon départ vous avez pris conscience que vous nous délaissiez sur ce plan là, vous avez donc vite fait attention à Naruto quand il est revenu de son entrainement avec Jiraya-sama. Pendant tout ce temps vous avez laissé Sakura de coté, soit parce qu'elle était de trop faible niveau soit parce contrairement à Naruto et moi elle a encore de la famille, de plus Yamato-San faisait aussi office de sensei. Je pense qu'elle ne me contre dira pas si je dis qu'elle à vite laissé tombé la recherche d'un quelconque soutien de votre part lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes. Elle à donc fait comme chacun d'entre nous, elle a pris sa vie en main.

La fleur était sérieuse mais reconnaissante à son ex-coéquipier d'exposer les choses telles qu'elles sont même si elle n'avait jamais fait le lien avec les différentes étapes de son parcours et de l'équipe. Maintenant qu'elle comprenait mieux, elle n'était pas peu fière de son évolution. Kakashi de son coté devait s'avouer ses fautes mais attendait patiemment la conclusion de l'Uchiha sur cette histoire, même s'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'allait pas être en sa faveur.

-Sauf que maintenant que Naruto est indépendant et que je suis partis vous n'avez plus que Sakura sur qui vous rabattre. Cependant elle a construit son avenir en ne vous comptant que comme personnage mineur. En tentant de vous immiscer dans son quotidien vous perturbez la stabilité qu'elle s'est construite.

Le terme de personnage mineur était parfait pour la rose. Même si elle était attachée à lui en tant que sensei, ils n'avaient jamais étaient plus que des collègues en d'autres circonstances. Contrairement à l'équipe 10 qui partageait alors un lien très fort avec leur professeur. Sachant pertinemment que Sasuke n'aimait pas plus que ça les démonstrations d'affection elle lui fit simplement un grand sourire laissant paraitre toute sa gratitude dans son regard. En réponse il lui sourit légèrement aussi. Kakashi semblait plus chercher la faille dans le raisonnement de l'Uchiha ce dernier s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Et je ne me répéterai pas.

Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire qui s'arrêta net quand elle entendit l'appel tant reconnaissable de Karin. La rose décida alors de partir pour éviter toute autre dispute sans fin pour la soirée. Lorsqu'elle croisa la rousse le regard entre elle ne se fit pas tendre mais apparemment aucune des deux n'avait envie de finir la soirée à crier sur l'autre. Elles continuèrent donc leur chemin sans un mot, Karin pour venir se coller le plus possible à Sasuke et Sakura pour sortir et prendre un repos bien mérité avant leur départ.

Alors qu'elle marchait calmement dans une rue la fleur se sentie subitement attirée en arrière.

* * *

Alors bien ou pas?  
Que pensez vous qu'il va encore arriver à cette pauvre Sakura?

J'ai revu et corriger les trois premiers chapitres seulement, si j'ai le temps dans la semaine je continue.


	9. Petites manigances

Salut à tous! Cette fois-ci le chapitre est à l'heure. C'est fou comme le choix entre des révisions ou l'écriture peut être facile parfois. Comme toujours j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper le bras de l'inconnu, une fois fait elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour pouvoir l'immobiliser. Son adversaire la contra avec un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de s'écarter vivement.

-Haruno-San, arrêtait s'il vous plait. Je ne vous veux pas de mal.

Encaissant encore quelque peu la précédente attaque, Sakura se redressa pour faire face à la voix.

-Sogenkage-sama !

-Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai à vous parler en privé. Par les temps qui courent vous convoquer dans mon bureau aurait vite fait le tour du village. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

La rose hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas sans un mot encore ahurit que ce soit un Kage en personne qui l'ai « attaquée ». Ils avaient vraiment de drôles de manière ici, elle aurait pu tout simplement l'interpellée dans la rue, la fleur étant persuadée que leur court échange éveillerai plus les oreilles curieuses qu'autre chose. Ainsi elle suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à une petite maison en bordure du village, bordée de fleurs plus bizarres les une que les autres et de champignons presque aussi haut que les arbustes bleus plantés un peu partout à Kusa. Sakura se disait que dans le fond, c'était peut être le climat du pays de l'herbe qui rendait les gens et la nature étrange. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un petit salon dans les tons orangés et agrémenté d'une multitude de plantes. Pendant que la blonde faisait chauffer l'eau du thé dans la cuisine, Sakura observait la pièce. Dans le fond se trouvait un immense bureau sur lequel reposaient alambic et autre matériel de chimie ainsi que des ouvrages. La rose se rappela alors que la Sogenkage avait permis une victoire grâce à un doton assez puissant mais aussi sa mise au point de graines modifiée qui selon un certain laps de temps pouvaient devenir des plantes rampantes aux épines acérées ou encore prendre la forme de baies inoffensives alors que leur effet était tout autre. Ses capacités avaient été bien utiles quand il avait fallu vider les repaires d'Orochimaru et Kabuto par exemple.  
Après s'être installées confortablement dans le petit canapé, les deux femmes entamèrent une discussion des plus banales en buvant leurs boissons chaudes. Cherchant vainement à savoir qu'est-ce qui dans le flot de parole de son interlocutrice pouvait bien justifier sa présence ici, la rose se décida à poser directement la question.

-Sogenkage-sama, si vous m'avez fait venir ici ce n'est pas pour parler du beau temps alors qu'il fait nuit noire n'est-ce pas ?

-Je dois avouer que…Enfin…Haruno-San, j'ai besoin de vous.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous aidez ? Sakura était en train d'anticiper toute sorte de scénario mais celui qu'évoqua la blonde n'en faisait pas partie.

-Vous et Uchiha-san vous vous connaissez bien. Alors je me disais …

-Que je pourrai vous arranger un rendez-vous avec lui.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de fille rouge comme une tomate à l'idée d'avoir un moment privilégié avec Sasuke. Elle lui rappelait la petite fille qu'elle avait été, pleurnicharde et suivant le jeune garçon comme son ombre attendant vainement qu'il daigne lui adresser un mot. La Sogenkage n'avait pas fait partie de ce troupeau de fille qui hurlait à chaque apparition de l'Uchiha et tant mieux pour elle, au moins si elle devait tenter quelque chose sa seule rivale sérieuse serait Karin.

-Oh lala je ne demande pas tant. Avec un regard plein d'espoir elle demanda à Sakura. Vous pourriez le faire ?

-Eh bien, comme vous le savez je suis sensée partir demain dans l'après-midi donc non pas vraiment. Désolé je n'aurai pas du vous donner de faux espoirs. En revanche si on s'organise bien je peux peut –être éloigner Karin quelques instants pour que vous puissiez vous parler…en tête à tête.

Il avait bien fallut cette précision pour que la jeune femme comprenne l'intérêt de ce moment, qu'il n'était pas comme toutes les autres fois où il avait été dans son bureau depuis qu'il était dans le pays de l'herbe. Cette fois-ci le pot de colle roux ne sera pas là et elle pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Mais Haruno-san, une fois que Karin sera partie, je lui dis quoi?

-Ah oui, très bonne question. Ça c'est à vous de voir si vous lui avouez tout d'un coup ou si…je ne sais pas, essayez d'introduire la possibilité d'un vrai rendez-vous.

Sakura croyait s'être débarrassé de cette nouvelle groupie pour rejoindre enfin un lit et profiter d'un calme nuit de sommeil et pourquoi pas même une grasse matinée. Cette idée elle l'abandonna vite quand la blonde lui annonça qu'elle les convoquerait tous dans son bureau le lendemain dès 8heures, et qu'avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre ses quartiers il fallait lui fournir toutes les informations sur les préférences de Sasuke. Ainsi la rose ne put atteindre le sommeil qu'à une heure trop proche du lever du soleil à son goût.

* * *

Le lendemain matin l'équipe de Konoha et tout ceux ayant participés à la mission de la veille. La Kage prétexta simplement vouloir les remercier spécifiquement pour leur travail et la réussite de la coopération entre les villages sur laquelle elle pouvait désormais compter en cas de problème. Après son petit discours, Sakura décida de mettre en place leur petit manège en lançant tout à fait innocemment à un ninja proche d'elle.

-T'as remarqué ? Karin à pas l'air de se plaire avec ses futures fonctions de sensei. Mais les plus à plaindre ce sera les pauvre genins à ça charge.

La remarqua ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque la rousse réagit directement.

-Et en quoi ils seront à plaindre je te pris, je suis tout à fait disposer à prendre en charge ces enfants.

-Avec toi ils n'apprendront rien de plus que ce qu'on leur à enseigné à l'académie.

-Tu doute de mes compétences ?

Karin était au bord de l'explosion, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver avec Suigestu en version féminine avec les cheveux roses et les dents pointues en moins. C'est à se moment là que la Sogenkage intervint :

-Vous deux si vous voulez vous disputer je vous prie de bien vouloir le faire à l'extérieur, mon bureau n'est pas une aire de combat.

Avec un sourire Sakura jeta un regard sans équivoque à Karin avant de se retourner en faisant un signe de la main. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle disparue au coin du couloir que la rousse se décida à la rejoindre, se préparant déjà à écraser son adversaire. Très vite les ninjas de Kusa reprirent leurs activités laissant comme prévu Sasuke et l'autorité de Kusa seuls…

* * *

Sakura était assise sur le lit, tenant entre ses mains la lettre du ninja de Suna. Quand elle y réfléchissait ce bout de papier avait changé pas mal de choses dans sa vie et peut être serais-ce encore le cas pour les jours à venir. Elle avait décidé de ne pas luis répondre avant d'être rentrée à Konoha après avoir fit le vide de toutes ces histoires. Perdue dans ses pensées, des coups à la porte la surprirent. Cela devait surement être Kakashi qui venait la prévenir qu'ils allaient partir d'ici peu.

-Sasuke ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Entre donc.

L'expression qu'il arborait montrait clairement qu'il était passablement blasé mais aussi qu'il en tenait Sakura pour responsable. Elle avait bien sur une petite idée sur la raison de sa venue.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je viens juste te demander de ne plus faire de manigances. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai aidé dans tes histoires que tu dois me rajouter une folle sur le dos. J'en ai assez eu avec votre fan club à Konoha.

Sakura était hilare, à l'époque Sasuke les fuyait comme la peste. Elle avait pensé que de par son âge la Sogenkage aurait été plus sage, mais il semblerait que le béguin pour l'Uchiha empêchait toute possibilité de raisonnement clair et cohérent.

-Je suis désolée je ne pensais pas qu'elle en était à ce stade, et qu'au pire un refus comme tu sais très bien les faire lui aurait suffit à comprendre. Mais tu aurais pu essayer de passer un moment avec elle, si on ne s'occupe pas plus que ça de mes affaires ton célibat désespère plus d'une personne au village. Ils n'ont pas tord dans le fond, tu nous as fait tout un plat de tes histoires de famille quand tu es revenu, et maintenant que tu es libre de refaire ta vie comme tu le veux, ben rien. Si tu savais comme je t'envie quelque fois, mais j'ai eu ma chance…

Après quelques instants à regarder dans le vide elle se reprit. Sasuke l'observait, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu perturber la rose pendant ces quelques secondes et à quelle chance elle avait fait référence. S'en apercevant elle changea vite de sujet désignant du doigt quelque chose derrière lui.

-Et sinon pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu as un sac dans ton dos ?

-Je devais te prévenir que l'on part dans une vingtaine de minutes.

-On ? Tu reviens à Konoha alors. Aurais-tu le mal du pays mon cher Sasuke ?

-Hn, même pas en rêve.

* * *

La matinée était bien avancée mais Sakura avait déjà prévue de profiter de ses deux jours de repos comme il se devait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait annoncé aux deux ninjas elle avait particulièrement regardé Sakura. Elle en avait donc déduit que c'était une grande faveur qu'on lui faisait là, mais son apparence devait bien aider aussi. Durant le voyage du retour ils avaient du faire de nouveau face à la pluie torrentielle mais cette fois-ci ils étaient en pleine forêt du pays du feu et assez proche du village pour ne pas avoir à s'arrêter. Malgré sa cape la pluie leur faisait face, ils avaient donc été ralentis et avaient finis trempés jusqu'aux os. Quand elle les avait vu arriver comme ça dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage, Shizune avait vite fait de trouver des serviettes pour qu'ils puissent se sécher un minimum. La Sogenkage avait du envoyer une lettre à Tsunade puisque ni son assistante ni elle ne furent surprises de sa présence.

La fleur allait ouvrir sa porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Ino tout sourire et qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas à la voir. Elle referma soigneusement la porte avant de s'adresser à son amie et de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Sakura tu es rentrée je suis si contente. Je viens juste de finir le quelque peu de ménage qu'il y avait à faire et...Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es dans un de ces états.

-La pluie en pleine face sur la dernière partie du voyage. Ino je suis désolé mais j'aimerai pouvoir prendre une douche et dormir un peu avant que je ne passe mes deux jours de repos malade comme un chien.

La Yamanaka ne parut pas apprécier cela, son expression montrait qu'elle cherchait une solution à un problème. Sakura étant trop épuisée elle n'y fit pas attention et tenta de passer le barrage qu'était le corps d'Ino pour rejoindre son appartement. La blonde la contra comme elle pu.

-Tu sais quoi Sakura, j'ai mieux pour toi. Je te récupère une tenue propre, on va aux bains en espérant que personne ne te remarque plus que ça. Après on va chez moi, tu pourras faire la sieste ne t'inquiète pas mais j'ai plein de choses à te raconter.

- Je ne suis pas bien sure…

-Mais si, après tu pourras rentrer chez toi c'est promis mais il faut vraiment que je te raconte quelque chose. Attend moi ici je reviens.

La rose n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir et d'attendre patiemment sa meilleure amie. Elle se disait que finalement les bains ne pourraient pas être si mal, elle avait besoin de se détendre et elle n'avait pas mieux. De plus elle n'était pas sure qu'Ino soit libre pour les jours à venir donc autant en profiter et pour son correspondant, il pourrait bien attendre un jour de plus.

Dans la semi pénombre de l'appartement c'était autre chose. Ino était entrée en trombe et avait rapidement mis le cap sur la garde robe de la fleur sortant un sac et piochant minutieusement des affaires. Plusieurs têtes suivirent sa progression avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se décide à lui poser une question.

-Ino tu ne viens pas de dire que tu devais aller chercher…

-Si, mais Sakura est dehors. Je vais l'occuper, il faut que quelqu'un d'autre aille les chercher. Dès qu'elle dormira assez profondément je reviendrais vous aider.

-Galère…

* * *

Pour une fois que Sakura n'est pas l'instigatrice...Une idée ce qu'il se trame chez elle?  
Notre chère fleur ne devrais plus tarder à revenir à sa correspondance mais le prochain chapitre portera plus sur ses compagnons.


	10. Joyeux anniversaire!

Hey! Ouch. Oui vous pouvez râler de mon retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse. Arrivée au milieu du chapitre je me suis dis que ça n'allait pas du tout et j'ai tout réécris depuis ce matin. **ET** continuant sur ma lancée j'ai écris ce qui sera la chapitre suivant, plus court mais plus important à mes yeux puisqu'une partie du passé de Sakura y sera dévoilée.

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

* * *

Sakura était heureuse. Dans ses bras s'était endormis sont fils qui avait tout juste 3ans et son mari était en train de préparer un plat spécialement pour elle. Elle se sentait comme sur un nuage. De la fenêtre en face elle voyait un paysage qui lui semblait inconnu mais en même temps elle savait que c'était cette vue qui les avaient décidé à acheter cette maison et pas une autre. Une voix l'appela et elle y répondit un simple « j'arrive ». Elle tenta doucement de prendre l'enfant pour pouvoir le poser dans son lit. La chambre était comme elle avait toujours imaginé celle qu'auraient ses enfants un jour et désormais c'était réalité. La rose bordait tranquillement son fils quand des bras lui entourèrent la taille. Par réflexe elle regarda ces mains et remarqua son ventre alors légèrement rond. Cette étreinte la rassura, et elle se laissa aller contre le corps de son mari. Elle allait se retourner pour voir le visage de ce dernier, qu'elle savait peint d'un sourire rayonnant, mais un drôle de bruit la dérangeait. Un bip de plus en plus fort mais personne d'autre à part elle ne semblait s'en rendre compte, le petit dormait et l'homme était tranquille. La bruit devint assourdissant, Sakura se recroquevillait les yeux fermés en bouchant ses oreilles de ses mains. Soudain tous s'arrêta. Dans son dos elle ne sentait que des cousins confortables, son environnement embaumait les fleurs. Le bip était en fait encore là mais son esprit encore quelque peu embrumé ne pouvait le considérer autrement que comme un bruit de fond.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle fixait une table basse, un petit réveil posé dessus en plus d'un bouquet de fleurs blanches lui rappelèrent petit à petit qu'elle était dans le salon d'Ino. A sa plus grande honte elle s'était endormie pendant que son amie lui parlait, les bains et le thé l'avaient achevée. La blonde avait du l'installer plus confortablement et avait anticipé qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller trop tard et ainsi perdre un certain rythme. La fleur se redressait lentement, reprenant encore pied avec la réalité. Son rêve lui avait paru si réaliste et reflétait exactement ce à quoi elle vouait que son futur ressemble. Oui, elle était une femme d'action, mais elle n'avait pas renoncé à son rêve de petite fille d'un jour fonder une famille avec bien sur un mari et des enfants parfaits. La réalité ne serait pas aussi rose qu'elle l'imaginait mais elle n'avait pas abandonné. Plus elle repensait à son rêve plus elle se rendait compte que dans le fond il était bancal, jamais elle n'avait vu le visage de se mari si aimant ou même n'avait pu appeler l'enfant par son prénom. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne le savait pas, ils n'étaient que le fruit de son inconscient et n'avaient pas d'existence propre en dehors de son esprit.

Une fois bien réveillée elle remit les coussins du canapé en ordre pour ensuite aller voir son amie en ville. Celle-ci n'avait bien sur pas pu attendre le réveil de la rose pour continuer son récit sur le retour en force de la rumeur concernant la grossesse de Shizune. Une fois arrivée au magasin elle s'aperçut vite qu'il était vide à l'exception de l'employé que les Yamanaka avaient embauché l'année dernière. Sakura se dirigea alors vers son appartement. Si Ino n'était pas là-bas ni chez elle, soit elle passait du temps avec Saï soit elle était en mission. Dans les deux cas elle chercherait pour rien alors autant rentrer et préparer tranquillement la suite de sa sieste. Elle s'imaginait déjà lambinant devant la télévision sur son canapé, une boite de ramens express entre les mains. A l'entrée de son quartier elle crut apercevoir le mouvement d'une ombre sur un toit, elle pensa tout de suite à un chat, elle n'avait plus la volonté de penser à un quelconque ennemis encore une fois. Trop occupée à débattre avec sa personnalité intérieure de l'utilité d'une paranoïa constante pour un ninja, elle n'aperçut pas que ses volets étaient fermés alors qu'Ino les laissent toujours ouvert et revient exprès le soir pour les refermer. Sa porte n'étant pas fermée à clé ne la préoccupa pas plus que ça non plus, en repartant son amie avait peut-être oublié de fermer à clé, s'il y avait des dégâts elle lui en reparlerait plus tard.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand la pénombre de son logement se transforma en une lumière aveuglante et qu'une nuée de voix hurlèrent ensemble un énorme « Joyeux anniversaire ! ». Quand elle fut enfin capable de réagir sa première action fut de hurler après le premier venu qu'il lui avait fait une frousse pas possible et que jamais il ne devrait recommencer s'il tenait à la vie. Bien malheureusement pour lui, Naruto fut encore une fois le premier venu à la portée de la rose. Quand elle identifia clairement sa victime ses fonctions d'analyse se remirent alors en marche. Le jinchuriki était dans son appartement ainsi qu'une bonne partie de leur génération, des senseis et des collègues de l'hôpital. Tous avaient une expression médusée devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Derrière eux se trouvait la table qui avait été déplacée et qui faisait apparemment office de buffet. Le regard de la fleur remonta encore un peu au niveau d'une grande banderole, surement faite pas Sai à vue d'œil, sur laquelle était inscrit la même chose que venaient de lui dire la masse de visiteurs devant elle. Alors seulement elle comprit que ce jour était effectivement bien son anniversaire et que ses amis avaient voulus lui faire une surprise. Elle y raccrocha tout de suite le comportement de sa meilleure amie à son retour.

Ils auraient du tous se douter que Sakura aurait une réaction de ce genre. Devant eux elle tenait le col de Naruto d'une main et le menaçait de l'autre avec son poing, dans le fond il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Ino étant sa meilleure amie c'est donc tout naturellement que tous les regards se portèrent sur elle quand la rose cessa de violenter son ami. La blonde était au milieu de la masse, elle se fraya un chemin à travers ses compagnons pour la rejoindre. Tranquillement elle fit lâcher sa prise à Sakura qui était encore sous le choc, cherchant encore clairement ce qui était en train de se passer dans son appartement.

-Sakura c'est bon tu peux le lâcher. Il a compris, on a tous compris, on ne fera plus jamais de surprises de ce genre à moins d'être à une distance raisonnable de toi.

-Je, j'avais oublié… Naruto je suis désolée je…

-Ce n'est rien. Il avait déjà un grand sourire sur le visage. Les amis sont là pour te rappeler qui tu es non ?

Pour une raison inconnue à tous Sakura fondit en larme et enlaça ses amis. Quand ils s'écartèrent elle était rayonnante, les yeux rouge mais tout son bonheur se peignait sur son visage, dans ses yeux. La rose dit alors un simple mot mais qui toucha les personnes les plus proches d'elle, « Merci ».

La bonne ambiance revint vite et chacun alla saluer et souhaiter personnellement son anniversaire à Sakura. Parmi eux la fleur fut surprise d'y voir Sasuke qui lui avait acheté du papier à lettre en guise de cadeau. L'allusion la fit quelque peu bouder mais très vite elle retrouva sa bonne humeur et profita de la première petite dispute entre le ténébreux et son rival de toujours. Ce dernier avait été l'instigateur de la petite fête d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle était heureuse que malgré leur éloignement le blond porte autant d'intérêt à leur amitié. La petite foule présente dans l'appartement commençait à se sentir à l'étroit et une partie d'entre eux passa sur le balcon et s'installa sur la table extérieure. Soudain des petits cris se firent entendre parmi les invités, Sakura voyait la foule se déplacer au gré d'un objet inconnu en déplacement, et apparemment Kiba n'était pas étranger à ce remue-ménage. La rose décida de se lever pour aller voir elle-même ce qui se trafiquait dans son salon, le maître chien avait atteint son objectif.

-Ah te voilà toi ! Regarde le fouillis que tu as mis. Et Akamaru il est passé où, je croyais qu'il devait te surveiller.

-Kiba qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

-Sakura, joyeux anniversaire !

Jusque là elle n'avait vu l'Inuzuka que de dos pendant qu'il monologuait. Quand elle l'avait interpellé il s'était alors retourné, tendant les bras devant lui. Sur le coup elle ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça mais en déposant le regard sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains elle fut agréablement surprise. Devant elle se tenait le petit chiot sur lequel elle avait craqué quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce dernier aurait du être mis à l'adoption quelques temps plus tôt mais de toute évidence Kiba en avait décidé autrement.

-Kiba tu…Attends, il était où jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Je l'ai amené ici il y a quelques heures, je l'avais laissé sous la surveillance d'Akamaru sur ton balcon mais la porte étant ouverte il s'est faufilé et…

Sakura n'attendit pas la suite de sa phrase pour prendre le petit chien dans ses bras, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et lui donna un bol d'eau. Le chiot était devenu l'attraction de la soirée en quelques minutes, ceux qui n'étaient arrivés qu'au dernier moment le découvraient avec joie et les autres ne se laissaient pas de l'observer. Sakura ne tarda pas à retrouver son ami pour le remercier comme il le fallait mais Ino était apparemment en grande discussion avec lui et un collègue de l'hôpital, Hattori, avec qui elle s'entendait bien. La rose décida de rester quelque peu en retrait pour pouvoir prendre la conversation en route.

-Avoue le tout ce que tu voulais c'était faire effet ce soir, commença le médecin, éclipser tout les autres et continuer à faire raisonner ton nom dans le village comme un homme parfait pour les femmes.

-Hattori-San calmez vous voyons, il a juste voulu faire plaisir à une amie pour son anniversaire. Ino tentait de tempérer son confrère.

-Et il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde, non ? Quelque chose de plus classique. Même Naruto lui a offert un yukata, voilà quelque chose de normal !

-Hattori-San. Kiba avait pris un air solennel, comme celui que tout membre de clan prend lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre son honneur. Je comprends ce que vous pensez mais ce n'est pas du tout ça, Sakura avait déjà vu ce chiot dans mon domaine et lorsqu'il à fallu lui choisir un cadeau il m'est tout simplement apparut qu'elle aimera surement l'avoir avec elle.

-Et puis, renchérit Ino, en parlant de classique, ici pas mal de gens le sont resté, peut être trop même. Devant l'expression interrogatrice du médecin elle continua. Depuis qu'elle est petite Sakura a du en recevoir des objets roses, d'autres en rapport avec les cerisiers et je peux vous dire qu'elle a un sacré stock de fournitures médicales chez elle. Vous et votre ouvrage sur les nouvelles techniques de ninjutsu médical...Vous n'avez pas cherché à en savoir plus sur elle.

-Ino…Sakura avait décidé d'intervenir n'étant pas bien sur de vouloir la laisser continuer sur ça lancée.

-Non Sakura je ne m'arrêterais pas. Franchement combien de personnes ici disent être tes amis mais n'ont jamais fait d'effort pour te connaitre vraiment, ou combien d'autres veulent que tu redeviennes comme avant, une fille simple et sans volonté…

Beaucoup s'étaient retournés pour écouter le discours de la Yamanaka, rameutant en même temps ceux qui s'étaient installés à l'extérieur. Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre, ce que disait Ino était vrai. Beaucoup l'avait critiqué dans son dos à son retour, d'autres ne s'étaient rapprochés d'elle que par intérêt. Elle-même disait avoir pris du caractère, qu'elle ne se laissait plus faire mais elle avait agir tout au contraire. Pendant tout ce temps elle avait laissé coulait, pensant que de toute façon elle n'y prêtait pas intérêt mais en réalité Sakura ne faisait que voiler la vérité que venait d'énoncer sa meilleure amie. En quelques jours elle avait pu retrouver l'amitié amochée de Sasuke, en quelques mois sans se voir en construire une avec Kiba qui dès qu'il le pouvait prenait de ses nouvelles. Naruto et Sai prenaient de ses nouvelles, s'inquiétaient pour elle mais ne s'immisçaient pas dans sa vie comme avait tenté Kakashi. Ainsi dans son esprit commença à se former deux catégories : les Amis avec un grand A, et les connaissances. Petit à petit chacune des personnes présentes chez elle fut répertoriée et la fleur se rendit vite compte que pour le moment certains restaient en suspens entre les deux divisions, et que dans la plus importante à ses yeux le nombre de membres était plus restreint qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Cette conclusion suffit à lui faire prendre une grande décision.

Pendant toute sa réflexion Ino avait continué son exposé, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise certains invités. Les anciens membres de l'équipe 7, l'Hokage et son assistante, Kiba… Ils attendaient tous que Sakura réagisse mais voyaient clairement qu'elle-même cherchait quoi penser de tout cela. Semblant revenir à la réalité Sakura pris la parole.

-Ino, arrêtes s'il te plait.

-Mais…

-Je ne te contre dirai pas, au contraire je vais t'appuyer. Grâce à toi j'ai compris ce qui clochait depuis tout ce temps. Comme tu l'as dis certaines personnes ne m'apprécient pas comme je le pensais. Comme l'as dit plus tôt Naruto les amis sont là pour nous rappeler qui nous sommes, nous empêcher de nous écarter du chemin que nous avons choisis de suivre. Hors je sais qu'une partie d'entre vous n'aiment pas ce que je suis devenue, la vie que je me suis construite…C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision. Ce soir je vous apprécie tous, vous êtes mes amis mais j'aimerai que de votre coté vous réfléchissiez à ce que je représente pour vous. Si je suis juste un moyen pour monter dans la hiérarchie, une ancienne personne proche mais que ma façon d'être vous déplait… J'ai grandis de mon côté, certains d'entre vous aussi mais d'autre sont restés au même point. Si vous arrivez aux conclusions précédente, à partir de demain lorsque vous m'adresserez la parole je vous prie de ne pas venir mettre votre nez dans mes affaires et encore moins de critiquer mes choix. Merci.

Sur ses mots elle retourna voir le chien, Kiba lui emboitant le pas peu après. Sentant sa présence derrière elle Sakura reprit la parole.

-Je crois que je vais l'appeler Shin.

-Avec le kanji de la vérité ?

-Tout à fait.

-Décidément, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

L'éclat de rire des deux ninjas finit d'en déstabiliser plus d'un qui, comme par hasard s'excusèrent rapidement avant de partir.

* * *

Comme quoi faut juste la pousser un peu notre Sakura.  
J'ai un doute sur le fait que vous aimiez cette nouvelle personnalité de votre côté.

Alors parmi toutes ces connaissances qui classeriez-vous dans quelle catégorie? Quelles répercussions cela pourrait bien avoir dans le futur?  
J'aimerai bien avoir votre avis là dessus, juste pour voir si j'ai un esprit logique parfois

**Le prochain chapitre étant écrit je vous laisse décider si vous le voulez mercredi soir ou si vous préférez attendre samedi comme d'habitude. On va dire qu'à 5 commentaires POUR, je le posterais plus tôt.**

Voili Voilou, passez une bonne première semaine de vacances si vous l'êtes, sinon bon courage!


	11. Choix

Et de 10! Je suis désolé de pas avoir pu donner de nom au chapitre ou même ajouter les barres de séparation plus tôt. Mais Skyfall n'attend pas, on est quand même arrivé juste à l'heure.

* * *

Le soir même dans son lit Sakura se sentait plus légère. Même si elle aurait pu agir un peu plus délicatement l'effet était celui qu'elle souhaitait. En permanence elle se remettait en question face aux autres sans jamais penser que eux aussi n'étaient pas parfait. Malgré son détachement à la suite de son petit discours l'anxiété de perdre des personnes chères à ses yeux l'avait vite rattrapée. Après avoir quelque peu hésité face au comportement de la rose Ino l'avait rejointe ainsi qu'Hinata et Naruto. Le couple lui affirma vite son soutien dans les épreuves qu'elle allait devoir traverser à partir de cet instant. D'autres comme les sensei restaient assez mitigés, de par leurs années en plus ils savaient que tous ça été justifié mais très vite dans l'esprit de certains l'événement fut assimilé à une attitude disproportionnée au problème et le moment mal venu. Le reste de la soirée la fleur avait éclairci son opinion avec certains entre deux utopie de Kiba sur Shin après l'extraordinaire entrainement qu'Akamaru et lui allaient lui donner pour qu'il soit aussi fort qu'un vrai chien ninja. Pour Sakura, même si son anniversaire n'était pas le meilleur qu'elle ait eu dans le fond elle l'appréciait beaucoup quand même puisqu'elle avait pu enfin mettre du clair dans un coin de sa vie qu'elle avait trop longtemps laissé de côté. Elle allait en avoir des choses à raconter dans sa prochaine lettre à destination de Suna.

* * *

Deux jours après, le soleil avait enfin décidé de pointer le bout de son nez sur Konoha et d'apporter une légère chaleur très appréciée. Les enfants jouaient dans les rues et les marchands avaient ressortis leurs étalages. Dans la salle de repos des Jonins l'ambiance était toute autre. Un de leur membres leurs avait lancé une sorte d'ultimatum et cela avait même attiré l'Hokage qui observait les débats. D'un côté il y avait Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Yamato et Chôji qui soutenaient Sakura du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, pour eux elle a avait fait le bon choix même s'il y aurait pu y avoir un moment plus propice mais la Yamanaka en prenait l'entière responsabilité.

-Je crois que personne ne peux comprendre exactement comment elle se sent mais je suis sur qu'elle a réalisée que faire semblant ne mène à rien. Fidèle à lui-même Chôji replongea tout de suite sa main dans son paquet de chips.

-Chôji à raison, ajouta Hinata. Pendant des années vous la critiquiez. Vous avez voulu qu'elle se construise une personnalité, qu'elle cesse d'être une pleurnicharde et qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Maintenant que c'est fait la moitié des ses anciens amis la renient.

-Je trouve quand même sa façon de faire excessive, intervint son cousin, même si l'on souhaite le contraire il y a toujours des situations pour lesquelles il faut rentrer dans le moule pour pouvoir être reconnu.

-Tu passes trop de temps avec mon père Neji. Tu es revenu à tes vieilles idées trop arrêtées. Hinata ne lâchait pas prise, elle-même avait trop souffert des attentes qu'on avait pour elle. Et puis de toute façon tu n'étais pas là.

-En tant que futur membre du conseil de Konoha je trouve son comportement totalement déplacé. N'est-ce pas Tsunade-sama ? Après…

-Shizune ! Le ton était sec et l'assistante compris rapidement l'intention de sa supérieure qui exposa son point de vue. Je ne pourrai me prononcer sur la décision de Sakura. Il est vrai que sa future position la contraint à être tempérée mais dans un sens si personne ne la prends au sérieux alors il lui sera difficile de faire accepter ses opinions. Kakashi qu'en penses-tu ?

-Honnêtement je ne sais plus quoi penser de Sakura, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore plus différente chaque jours…Un regard en direction de Sasuke suffit à lui rappeler leur conversation à ce sujet. Comme elle l'a dit elle a fait sa vie maintenant c'est à elle de gérer, nous ne devrions intervenir que si l'on juge qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'aide.

-Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure solution. Chacun écoutait attentivement les paroles de Shikamaru, dans beaucoup de situation il était leur « voix de la raison ». Si c'est ce qu'elle a décidé alors je ne peux rien dire et vous non plus.

La petite réunion se termina à peu près comme elle avait commencé, une partie supportait Sakura Tenten, Neji et Shizune étaient totalement opposés à ses agissements Tsunade, Kakashi ainsi que Shikamaru et Lee restaient assez dubitatif mais ne préféraient pas s'arrêter sur ça et voir ce qu'il allait advenir de la rose désormais.

* * *

-Sasuke, tu crois que je me suis laissé emportée l'autre soir ? Je ne voudrais pas que mes actions brisent leurs liens.

-Je crois que tu as remis en doute la notion d'amitié pour plus d'une personne et que cela devrait clarifier pas mal de relations.

Sakura rentrait du marché avec Sasuke à ses côtés, elle l'avait hébergé le temps que l'Hokage puisse lui trouver un logement dans Konoha. Le ténébreux était enfin allé récupérer les clés, elles correspondaient à une des maisons du domaine de son clan qui avait été refaite. Après ça il était allé faire des courses pour remplir son réfrigérateur. Sakura l'avait croisé par hasard en ville. Elle avait jusque là réussit à éviter le sujet mais sa conscience commençait à lui peser et elle avait enfin demandé à son ancien coéquipier ce qu'il avait entendu des autres depuis. Certaines personnes à qui elle tenait pourraient facilement lui tourner le dos désormais, elle le savait, mais elle préférait éviter cette souffrance. Elle comprenait bien le raisonnement de son compagnon mais cela ne la rassurait pas. Repartie dans ses pensées c'est seulement quand Sasuke la tira brusquement à lui qu'elle revint à elle.

-Reviens un peu à la réalité, tu as failli te prendre le poteau. En regardant en face elle remarqua effectivement un poteau électrique à quelques centimètres d'eux, l'Uchiha continua. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on de si spécial les nuages mais tu y es un peu trop souvent pour ta propre sécurité. Heureusement tu es pratiquement au pas de ta porte.

-Désolé, tu as raison je ferai mieux de me reprendre. Elle était encore contre lui mais contrairement à la réaction qu'elle aurait eue autrefois elle semblait plutôt troublée. Dis Sasuke, j'aimerai savoir… Pourquoi m'as-tu dis merci ce soir là, pourquoi avoir continué à m'ignorer et maintenant me soutenir. Je dois dire que je t'en suis reconnaissante mais je suis un peu perdue.

En effet elle avait la tête baissée, regardant piteusement le sol. Elle avait passé les dernières soirées à réfléchir à toutes ses questions en après qu'il ait pris sa défense devant leur ancien sensei, cherchant inlassablement des réponses mais ne les trouvant jamais. Sasuke fut surprit de la soudaineté de ces questions mais il se devait de lui répondre.

-Malgré que je t'ai éconduite un nombre incalculable de fois tu ne m'as jamais tourné le dos, jusqu'au bout tu aurais été prête à tout laissé pour que je reste, tout perdre pour quelqu'un que tu connaissais à peine. Tu es comme ça, un peu comme Naruto mais à ta manière. Tu serais prête à tout pour aider ceux auxquels tu tiens même si tu tends à l'extrême. A l'époque je ne voyais que ma vengeance mais je ne pouvais pas nier tes efforts pour maintenir l'équipe.

Sakura avait relevé le regard sur le visage de Sasuke qui avait le regard dans le vide, se remémorant surement tout ces événements. La rose respecta ce temps et attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne.

-Je crois qu'après être revenu si je t'évité c'était seulement parce que je refusai d'admettre que pendant des années toi et Naruto avaient essayés de m'ouvrir les yeux sur les erreurs que je faisais et que je n'ai pas été assez intelligent pour vous écouter. Ah…Là non plus je ne vais pas me répéter mais sache juste que si je te soutien c'est je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi comme j'ai pu le faire avec toi autrefois.

Elle-même revit défiler ces rares moments ou elle avait pu sentir la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée. D'un signe de main il s'éloigna en direction de sa résidence ne laissant pas à la rose le temps de lui répondre. Sakura se dirigea vers les boites aux lettres et y récupéra son courrier toujours les paroles de Sasuke à l'esprit. Après avoir rangé ses courses elle s'installa dans son canapé pour ouvrir son courrier tranquillement. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée il s'entassait sur sa table basse celui qu'elle avait reçu pendant son absence et après. Cependant, n'attendant rien de très important elle avait laissé de côté l'amoncèlement de papiers. _Quelques minutes après elle n'avait pas changé de place. Après_ maintes publicités et factures elle fut surprise de trouver un petit paquet accompagné d'une enveloppe, son adresse y était écrite avec beaucoup de soin et le papier était couteux d'après ses connaissances. Aucun expéditeur n'était précisé. Ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps elle ouvrit la petite enveloppe. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver une invitation pour assister une fête huppée. La soirée devait se dérouler dans une des villes les plus riches et chic du pays du feu à quelques heures seulement de Konoha. Cela lui mis tout de suite la puce à l'oreille quant à l'identité de son expéditeur mais pour le moment rien n'était sur. Elle se décida alors à ouvrir le paquet, la première chose qui sortit fut un magnifique peigne à cheveux blanc sur lequel étaient fixés des petites fleurs blanches ou légèrement rosées ainsi que des perles et de petites pierres faisaient briller le tout. La peur commençait à prendre la rose qui respirait de plus en plus vite. Evidence après évidence elle s'assurait de l'émetteur mais tant qu'elle ne le verrait pas clairement sa respiration ne cesserait d'accélérer. Après avoir violement secouer le colis entre ses mains un petit papier fini par tomber.

_Joyeux anniversaire petite fleur._

_J'espère que tu me feras le plaisir d'être à mon bras._

_A bientôt._

_ Toshiro_

Jamais Sakura n'aurait pensé avoir encore à faire avec lui mais apparemment le destin en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne cherche pas à la retrouver, pour qu'il l'oublie, qu'elle l'oublie… Son soudain retour à la surface ne laissait rien présager de bon pour elle, il avait réussit à la faire tomber une fois et il réessaierait encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Sakura commençait à paniquer, elle allait devoir mettre Tsunade au courant de tout, il fallait qu'elle soit envoyée loin de Konoha pour un moment, juste le temps qu'il abandonne et ne revienne plus. La rose avait battu de nombreux ennemis dans sa carrière de ninja mais Toshiro avait été le pire. Il ne savait pas se battre, mais il savait manier les mots mieux que Tenten les armes blanches. Il c'était immiscé dans ses pensés jours après jours, lui avait fait découvrir une autre facette d'elle même et l'avait complètement transformée. Son apparence physique était l'une des conséquences de son influence même si cette allure lui plaisait vraiment. Son esprit ne réfléchissait qu'à la fuite, à des plans plus fous les uns que les autres mais dans chaque cas elle ne parvenait pas à échapper au jeune homme. Tel un loup qui défend sa part de nourriture il n'abandonne jamais. Elle réalisa finalement que plus elle chercherait à l'éviter plus il la poursuivrait, quitte à attendre à la porte de son appartement. Le seul moyen pour qu'il la laisse tranquille était qu'elle aille à ce gala et qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec lui, même si cela risquait fort de n'avoir aucun effet. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit sans le vouloir une grande résolution, elle irait au bal et ferait tout pour ne plus laisser Toshiro l'effrayer et prendre le contrôle de sa vie.

* * *

Même s'il peut paraître plat j'adore ce chapitre pour le simple raison que j'ai enfin pu sortir Toshiro de ma tête. Faut dire qu'il y trainait déjà depuis les premiers chapitres et qu'il a pas mal changé entre temps. Mais je crois que là je tiens le bon bout! Le plus dur maintenant reste à écrire le bal.

Le prochain chapitre sera posté de ma chère ville de Montpellier. D'ici là je souhaite une bonne reprise pour ceux qui sont à la fac s'il y en a et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.


	12. Retour à l'école

Comme m'a fait remarquer Tayame Hatake, l'ambiance était assez sombre entre tout les conflits alors j'ai décidé de faire un petit chapitre un peu plus joyeux. Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit retour à l'école pour ça. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba et Ino étaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle les avait fais appeler plus tôt dans la matinée, ne leur donnant pas plus d'information. Tsunade était derrière son bureau, tournant le dos aux ninjas. Sur la table de travail se trouvait l'habituelle masse d'objets et autres papiers nécessaires à sa fonction. De part son état de santé suite à la 4eme grande guerre ninja, les bouteilles de saké avaient progressivement disparues de son bureau pour être remplacée par des dossiers supplémentaires. Cela n'empêchait tout de même pas que sa vieille habitude revienne certains soirs. Par la grande baie vitrée elle pouvait observer une grande partie du village dont la rue principale qui était grouillante de monde à cette heure là. Les quatre autres occupants de la pièce attendaient patiemment que leur supérieure leur transmette l'ordre de mission. Les deux garçons s'étaient déjà croisés en bas du bâtiment et depuis ils ne cessaient de s'imaginer une nouvelle aventure trépidante où ils pourraient se donner à fond, les pensées d'Ino portaient plus sur la dernière livraison de fleurs à venir. Sakura s'étonnait du calme de Shin qui était à ses pieds, elle n'avait pu le laisser chez elle. A l'hôpital elle avait réussi à s'arranger pour qu'il puisse rester dans le jardin, cela ravissait autant les patients convalescents que les chefs de services qui voyaient tout accident écarté. Parfois même, Kiba passait et effectuait le fameux entrainement spécial dont il était si fier. La plupart du temps quand le rose venait voir comment ils allaient elle retrouvait l'Inuzuka exténué sur un banc et Akamaru allongé avec Shin qui s'amusait encore. Sa petite boule de poil avait de l'énergie à revendre, le fait qu'il se tienne droit en imitant sa maîtresse avait donc de quoi la surprendre. Finissant son observation du village Tsunade fit face aux ninjas.

-Bien, la mission que j'ai à vous confier aujourd'hui est simple. Vous vous souvenez surement que durant vos années d'apprentissage des ninjas extérieurs à l'académie sont venus vous voir, cette année c'est vous qui avez été choisis. Vous devrez aborder avec eux les différentes branches de ninja existantes, vos expériences, vos conseils… De plus Naruto tu vas devenir leur nouveau modèle, c'est toi qui va devoir les convaincre qu'ils ont fait le bon choix en voulant devenir ninja. Des questions ?

Naruto et Kiba furent d'abord déçu mais très vite l'enthousiasme les regagna, un petit retour dans les lieux où ils avaient fait les 400 coups ne se refusait pas. Les filles aussi semblaient plutôt heureuses de revenir là où leur grande amitié avait commencée. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune objection l'Hokage continua.

-Vous êtes attendus dans une heure. J'ai chargé Iruka d'organiser la journée vous irez donc le voir en arrivant, il vous expliquera tout. Quand vous aurez terminé ça vous avez votre journée de libre, vous pouvez y aller. Elle leur adressa un dernier regard avant de se plonger de nouveau dans ses papiers.

Les quatre ninjas la saluèrent avant de quitter le bureau. Chacun ayant réglé ce qu'il fallait en cas de mission ils prirent donc leur temps. Le soleil avait désormais bien pris sa place dans le ciel qui au pire était très nuageux, la pluie s'étant retirée depuis quelques temps déjà. Les parcs et jardins publics avaient pris leurs couleurs, les nombreux escaliers du village étaient bordés de fleurs plus colorées les unes que les autres. Shin, une fois sortit du bâtiment administratif, avait décidé de jouer avec Akamaru qui lui avait attendus dehors. Ainsi la joyeuse bande se dirigeait vers l'académie. Ils retrouvèrent Iruka qui les attendait devant la grande porte. Il leur expliqua rapidement que le temps étant favorable ils s'installeraient dans la cour où les classes supérieures viendraient les écouter. Ils allèrent donc dans leur tout premier terrain d'entrainement en attendant que le professeur aille chercher les élèves. Rapidement l'aire de combat fut remplie d'élèves. Certaines reconnurent immédiatement Naruto comme étant leur futur Hokage et un des grands noms qui mit fin à la guerre. Trouvant tout d'abord cela très gratifiant le blond demanda vite de l'aide à ses collègues pour se dépêtrer de la horde d'étudiant d'où s'échappaient mille et une questions. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté ce n'est que l'intervention d'Iruka qui permit de calmer les élèves.

- Les enfants calmez-vous ! Cette seule phrase n'ayant toujours pas d'effet il continua. Dans ce cas je note une interrogation sur tous les types de dôjutsu connus à ce jour pour…demain. Ayant enfin réussi à obtenir le silence le sensei pu enfin introduire les événements à venir. Bien, je vais vous présenter les ninjas que Tsunade à envoyé pour vous parler des leurs expériences et de la voie ninja en elle-même. Vous avez déjà tous reconnu Naruto Uzumaki, le prochain Hokage. A sa droite se trouve Sakura Haruno, ninja-médecin de renom à gauche Ino Yamanaka et Kiba Inuzuka qui sont tous les deux de futurs chefs de clans et de puissants ninjas. Mais eux aussi vous connaissiez déjà leurs noms n'est-ce pas.

Un seul élève leva la main, son air espiègle ne dit rien du tout aux ninjas présents.

-Uzumaki-sama on le connait tous c'est le futur Hokage ! A cette annonce les élèves se mirent à hurler, Sakura compara même ce son à celui auquel Sasuke avait droit à chacune de ses apparitions dans leur jeunesse, le garçon continua. Haruno-San vous remplace parfois alors elle aussi on la connait, mais les deux autres…connait pas.

Il avait dis ça avec un simplement haussement d'épaule. L'ego de Kiba et Ino en pris un coup, Sakura et Naruto étaient gênés que leurs compagnons soient laissés pour compte. Iruka ne perdit pas de temps pour réprimander le jeune garçon.

-Nao ! Pour qui tu te prends ! Je vois que personne ici n'a appris son cours sur les grands clans de Konoha. J'ai l'impression que personne ne m'écoute… Le fameux Nao était hilare, tout comme Naruto et Kiba d'ailleurs.

-Iruka-San, intervint Ino, je crois que nous devrions arrêter de nous éparpiller et commencer ce pour quoi nous sommes ici.

A la demande générale c'est Naruto qui commença à expliquer le fondement du monde shinobi actuel en le mêlant avec les différentes aventures qu'il avait connues. Ino et Kiba développèrent le rôle des unités spéciales tels que le pistage ou la collecte d'information, naturellement Sakura se chargea des ninjas médecins. Chacun pu s'accorder sur l'importance du travail d'équipe et donc de la valorisation des compétences de chacun. Au fur et à mesure des aventures racontées les amis retombaient un peu plus dans la nostalgie, dans leurs esprits défilaient les souvenirs aussi bons que tristes. Repenser aux grands moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble faisait remonter plus d'émotions que la rose n'aurait pensée. A la fin de l'intervention les enfants purent poser toutes les questions qu'ils souhaités et des groupes commencèrent à se former autour de chaque ninja. Ils finirent par aborder les années à l'académie de leurs ainés.

-Uzumaki-sama, vous étiez fort à l'école ? C'était un petit garçon roux avec des lunettes qui avait pris la parole. Ma maman elle dit que vous êtes le meilleur et que je devrais travailler très dur si je veux avoir le même niveau que vous.

-Mais bien sur j'étais le plus fort de la classe ! La réponse du blond fit pouffer ses compagnons, c'est finalement Sakura qui répondit à la question.

-Je crois que nous serons tous d'accord pour dire qu'à l'époque il était loin d'être ce qu'il vient d'affirmer. Le meilleur de la classe c'était Sasuke Uchiha. Voyant sa réputation entachée les vieilles habitudes du jinchûriki revinrent et il se mit donc à bouder. Pour faire revenir la bonne ambiance la fleur tenta tout de même de rajouter quelque chose. Cependant il a tellement de volonté qu'une fois en équipe ces deux là étaient presque de force égale et ne cessaient de s'améliorer. Une autre question ?

-Inuzuka-san, vous aviez le droit d'amener vos chiens à l'école ?

Les deux animaux étaient de leurs de l'autre côté de l'académie, profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Le maître chien accompagna donc une partie de la foule de ce côté-là.

-Le roux s'appelle Shin et Sakura est sa propriétaire. Le mien c'est Akamaru, il est grand hein. Les enfants avaient tous un air ébahi, jamais ils n'avaient vu de chien aussi grand. Quand j'avais votre âge, il était aussi petit que ça, continua Kiba en montrant la taille de son compagnon avec ses mains. Du coup il pouvait dormir sur ma tête et je le transportais dans ma veste aussi.

Pendant que l'Inuzuka faisait retentir les expressions d'admiration, de son côté les autres étaient passé sur les habitudes des professeurs et autres anecdotes de l'école mais une retint particulièrement l'attention de nos ninjas. C'était une fille assez petite par rapport aux autres élèves avec des cheveux blonds attaché en une simple queue de cheval dans son dos qui avait lancé le sujet.

-Et vous connaissez le fantôme de la salle de science ? L'air interrogateur de ses ainés l'incita à continuer. Un soir après la classe Nao-kun a voulu récupérer des affaires qu'il avait oubliées. Tout les professeurs étaient partit. Avec Misaki-chan et Jôta-kun on l'attendait dehors, d'un coup il est sortit en hurlant qu'il y avait un fantôme. Il était tout blanc et ça se voyait qu'il avait eu très peur alors on sait qu'il n'a pas mentit. Le lendemain les affaires qu'il avait voulu récupérer étaient dans la poubelle et toutes cassées.

Assez dubitatif Sakura, Ino et Naruto se regardaient cherchant dans leur mémoire un quelconque souvenir avec lequel ils pourraient faire un lien. Les filles n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette histoire mais rapidement le blond sembla trouver une correspondance.

-Je ne suis pas sur mais je crois que c'était arrivé à Chôji, il avait voulu récupérer un paquet de biscuits qu'il avait fait tomber de son sac. Par contre je ne suis pas sur que c'était la salle de science, il faudrait que je lui demande ou même Kiba devrait s'en souvenir je pense. Il semblait jusque là dans ses réflexions mais il se leva d'un coup pour accompagner sa prochaine tirade de gestes très théâtraux, laissant les filles septiques. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mes chers protégés, je vais découvrir au plus vite les méandres de cette affaire.

-Et tu vas faire comment ? demanda Ino

-Mais tout simplement, ce soir nous reviendrons ici et nous allons découvrir ce qui ce cache derrière ce mystère.

La réaction des filles ne se fit pas attendre.

-NOUS !?

* * *

La nuit était encore loin de tomber mais des nuages denses et le soleil déclinant lentement assombrissaient les rues de Konoha. Dans les heures à venir les lampadaires s'allumeraient pour éclairer le passage des quelques courageux qui sortaient malgré les nuits encore bien froides. Après leur matinée à l'académie nos ninjas avaient mangé tous ensembles en ville, chez Ichiraku bien sur. Naruto avait rapidement réussi à convaincre Kiba de participer à son excursion improvisée. Ce dernier avait confirmé les dires de son collègue. Chôji avait effectivement retrouvé le lendemain son paquet vide dans la corbeille à l'extérieure de l'académie, c'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait très particulièrement l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il amenait à manger à l'école. Les filles rechignèrent un peu à abandonner la soirée qu'elles avaient prévue mais elles donnèrent leur accord pour être au point de rendez-vous une heure après la fin des cours de l'académie. Ainsi la petite troupe de la matinée était de nouveau réuni à l'exception des deux chiens, l'un dormant profondément et l'autre n'ayant pas l'autorisation de rentrer dans les bâtiments. Une fois tous prêts il ne fallu pas longtemps à Kiba pour ouvrir la porte principale de l'école. Les couloirs étaient déserts et sombres, les professeurs n'avaient pas tardés à imiter leurs élèves en rentrant chez eux. N'étant pas rentrés dans le bâtiment plus tôt dans la journée il leur fallut un peu de temps pour retrouver l'emplacement exacte de la salle de science. Après la destruction de Konoha l'académie avait tout de même retrouvé son emplacement sur la carte, seul la configuration de la structure avait changée. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte il y eu comme un blanc, Naruto et Sakura ayant déjà cru avoir à faire à des fantômes dans le passé ils hésitaient quelque peu. Ino croyant dur comme fer à leur existence était aussi effrayée et c'est finalement Kiba qui du ouvrir la porte encore une fois. La pièce étant à l'étage et les fenêtres donnant sur un arbre assez feuillu pour la saison, la luminosité n'était pas au rendez-vous. Ils se mirent à parcourir la classe.

-Finalement ça me rassure pas tant que ça cette salle. Naruto regardait tout autour de lui assez suspicieusement comme si quelque chose allait lui sauter dessus d'un moment à un autre. Regardez, y a des bocaux avec plein de trucs bizarres dedans. Ahhh !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as vu quelque chose ? Ino était sur le qui-vive, prête à attaquer n'importe quoi tant que ça avait une consistance.

-Une…Une grenouille ! Ils ont osé mettre une grenouille dans un pot ! Le blond commença à prendre le bocal dans ses mais pour l'ouvrir. T'en fais pas mon pote, je vais te sortir de là.

-Naruto arrêtes ! Sakura et Ino s'étaient jetées sur lui pour l'empêcher de déverser le liquide conservateur et le batracien mort sur le sol. Leur action conjuguée n'étant pas très ordonnée la Yamanaka fini sur le sol avec un gros boum et bien sur en faisant tomber avec un grand fracas un bécher mal rangé dans une étagère proche. Dans leur dégringolade Naruto qui avait finalement pu retirer le couvercle du pot tomba lui aussi envoya la grenouille droit sur le visage de sa coéquipière. Cette dernière l'envoya vite valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce en l'insultant copieusement.

-Oh mais vous allez arrêter de faire autant de bruit, vous croyez franchement que le « fantôme » va venir avec le boucan que vous faites ? Kiba semblait passablement énervé, il était venu pour voir un phénomène inexpliqué pas pour voir ses camarades détruire une partie du matériel de l'académie.

-Met toi à ma place et on n'en reparlera. Ino non plus n'avait pas l'air très enchantée, Sakura allait l'appuyer mais son amie leur fit le signe de se taire.

De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient entendre que quelque chose trainait sur le bois du couloir, quelque chose d'assez lourd et faisant de drôles de tintements. Cela rappela sinistrement les cloches de Sasori à Naruto et Sakura. D'un simple regard ils se mirent d'accord pour un plan, la chose approchait doucement s'accompagnant au fur et à mesure de grognements. Chacun d'entre eux se cacha dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce, les plus proches de la porte étant les garçons. Plus ce qu'ils avaient identifié comme étant leur cible approchait plus la tension montée, dans l'esprit de chacun la question était présente : et si c'était vraiment un esprit ?  
Le bruit s'arrêta enfin devant la porte qui se mit à trembler et les grognements à redoubler. Le battant de bois finit par céder et une grande lumière se projeta dans la pièce faisant apparaitre une forme noire en son centre. Une fois la chose bien entrée ils allumèrent grand les lumières et encerclèrent la chose.

-Ahhh ! Mais qu'est ce que… ? Devant eux se tenait un vieil homme rabougri et grincheux. Derrière lui se trouvait une sorte de charriot duquel on pouvait apercevoir des produits ménagés. Bande de petits voyous mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, hein ?

Les quatre ninjas étaient stupéfaits devant le personnage qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Pour Sakura la connexion entre lui et les événements se fit brusquement. Les gâteaux que Chôji avaient laissé avait étés retrouvé par le concierge tout comme les affaires du petit Nao qu'il avait du écraser par mégarde. Connaissant l'appétit de leur collègue il était fort possible que le paquets ait été déjà terminé et non pas vidé de son contenu. L'homme n'ayant pas l'air commode elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il pestait contre les saletés qu'il devait trouver ci et là et le bruit de raclement était du à la roue manquante de son charriot. Ainsi tout s'expliquait, ils s'étaient tous mis en tête d'avoir à faire à un spectre ou autre chose du genre de par l'insouciance retrouvée par leur nostalgie d'alors. Avant qu'un des ces amis ne dise quoi que ce soit elle commença à parler.

-Excusez-nous monsieur, nous ne voulions pas vous faire peur. En fait… nous sommes en mission enfin étions, maintenant que nous avons terminé nous allons partir. Elle finit sa phrase par un grand sourire, et un regard insistant pour que ses compagnons fassent de même. Bien, alors au revoir et merci pour l'excellent travail que vous faites ici.

Ils allèrent tous en direction de la sortie quand l'homme les interpella.

-Eh vous, revenez. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous pouvez salir les salles de classe et partir comme ça. Je vais vous donner une bonne correction moi. J'ai des courses à faire avant la fermeture des magasins. Quand je reviens je veux que cette classe et toutes celle de l'étage soient totalement propres ! Et vous allez me remplacer le matériel endommagé aussi !

C'est lui finalement qui pris le chemin de la sortie en premier, laissant en plan nos ninjas et leur corvées de ménage. Ce soir là en rentrant chez elle Sakura eu la surprise de trouver une lettre qu'elle attendait impatiemment depuis quelques jours. Elle aussi de son côté en aurait des choses à raconter à son correspondant.

* * *

Bon c'est sur qu'avec une simple idée de départ la fin est assez difficile à trouver. Mais même si ça peut paraitre un peu cliché, ben je suis fière de l'avoir terminé ce chapitre!  
Demain c'est la reprise...


	13. De nouvelle en nouvelles

Foutue connexion du dimanche soir! Même google voulais plus s'afficher!  
Bref. Ce chapitre est une sorte de transition, il n'y avait qu'une seule partie d'écrite sur ma trame. L'autre est un peu spéciale vous découvrirez pourquoi à la fin.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sakura étais de très bonne humeur, sa mission avait été une réussite complète et le client les avais grassement récompensés. Pour parfaire le tout Tsunade lui avait autorisée une journée de repos avant de s'attaquer aux corrections des examens de l'école de Médical-Nin dont le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter d'année en année. Tout semblait donc merveilleux pour la kunoichi. Malgré son retour du restaurant avec ses amis assez tardif elle s'était levée très tôt, ce qui avait été plus difficile pour Shin. Elle avait prévu une journée shopping pour trouver une robe de bal et cela risquait de prendre un bon bout de temps pour qu'elle se décide. Heureusement pour elle Ino n'était pas en ville ce jour là. Le jour viendrai où elle serait obligée de lui parler de Toshiro, on ne cachait jamais rien longtemps à sa meilleure amie. Mais elle oublia vite en pensant qu'elle allait dépenser de l'argent pour des vêtements. Cette petite joie qu'elle avait découverte l'année précédente était une des choses qui avait éveillé son besoin de féminité dans son apparence. L'occasion qu'on lui présentée était trop belle pour passer à côté. En plus de se faire plaisir elle allait régler les problèmes qu'elle estimait avoir laissé de côté depuis trop longtemps. C'est avec un bon pas et un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se dirigea vers le premier magasin de la journée. Il était réputé pour sa créatrice talentueuse dont les tenues commençaient à se faire remarquer sur les corps des célébrités du pays du feu. Très vite elle s'aperçut que le genre était trop avant-gardiste pour elle et que malgré sa belle prime jamais elle ne pourrait se payer même la moins cher des robes de cette boutique. Et sa déception suivit pour une grande partie des suivantes qu'elle visita, elle voulait avoir un coup de cœur c'est comme ça qu'elle avait toujours choisit ses vêtements. Au détour d'une rue elle croisa l'ancienne membre de l'équipe 8. Elle aurait pu chercher à l'éviter elle aussi mais elle savait Hinata ne chercherai pas à lui faire cracher le morceau mais attendrai patiemment qu'elle vienne lui en parler. Elle alla donc l'aborder.

-Hinata ! Comment ça va ?

-Oh, Sakura. Très bien et toi ?

-Bien, bien. Prenant un ton faussement suspicieux elle continua. Dis-moi qu'est ce que tu fais en ville à cette heure-ci ? Je croyais que Naruto avait prévu de t'amener au restaurant ce midi.

-C'était ce qui était prévu. La fille aux yeux de nacre paressait gênée et commença à faire taper ses doigts entre eux. En fait…il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Du coup j'en profite pour chercher une tenue pour le soir de son investiture, je vais devoir représenter le Hyûga au cocktail. J'aurai voulu m'y mettre plus tôt mais les affaires du clan m'ont beaucoup occupée.

-Je comprends. Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de la cacher pendant que son amie énumérait son parcours, mais le fait qu'elle soit aussi en séance shopping lui faisait plaisir. Avec un peu de chance elles allaient finir la journée ensemble et Hinata ayant très bon gout en matière de vêtement elle savait qu'elle trouverait surement ce qu'il lui fallait. La brune ayant fini de critiquer la vielle couturière acariâtre de son clan qui ne jurait que par les kimonos, Sakura repris. Ca te dit qu'on cherche ensemble ? Je dois en trouver une aussi.

-Bien sur, mais je croyais que tu savais déjà comment t'habiller pour ce soir là.

-Oui…Mais finalement elle ne me plait pas, tu sais il va y avoir tout les chefs de clans et les Kage. Je ne voudrai pas faire mauvaise impression mais en même temps il faudrait que ça reste festif… La fleur s'arrêta net devant le regard amusé d'Hinata. Quoi ?

-Arrête de faire ça, tu as l'air idiote. Elle soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut exactement ?

Se sentant mal à l'aise d'avoir été percée si rapidement, Sakura lui répondit d'une petite voix.

-Une robe de soirée… qui pourrai aller avec ça. La rose lui tendait le peigne qu'elle avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt. Hinata le pris en mains pour mieux l'observer et se mit à réfléchir.

-Hum…On pourrait aller...Non il faut toujours recoudre quelque chose chez eux. Ou bien…non plus, les coupes sont trop… Ah ! Je sais exactement où aller, suis moi !

Faisant totalement confiance à son amie elle la suivit, précédée de son fidèle chien qui l'avait accompagnée jusque là mais qui n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans les magasins. Ils allèrent jusque dans les nouveaux quartiers créés après une augmentation importante de la population après la guerre, parmi eux on trouvait beaucoup de réfugiés ou d'anciens itinérants. Ces rues étaient donc riches en artisans aux talents multiples et à la négociation difficile. Après avoir eu quelques difficultés à s'orienter au milieu de la foule les deux femmes arrivèrent devant une boutique à la devanture très épurée et peinte en argenté. Dans la vitrine se trouvaient des mannequins revêtant une robe jaune aux jupons assez volumineux et une autre dans les tons bleu foncé avec des voilages plus clairs pour les manches et sur la jupe. Derrière on pouvait apercevoir la couturière et ses assistantes commencer à prendre les mesures d'une autre cliente. Sure d'elle Hinata entraina la rose dans le magasin, laissant encore une fois Shin dehors. Une fois à l'intérieur, après un rapide salut au personnel et l'autre jeune femme la brune commença à fureter parmi les étalages de tissus et les modèles exposés. Sakura en revanche était un peu perdue, de l'extérieur on aurait dis un simple petit commerce aux revenus modestes mais en réalité il s'étendait sur toute la profondeur de l'immeuble en bas duquel il était installé. Les tissus étendus ça et là étaient d'une grande qualité de par leurs textures et couleurs, les robes dans la vitrine n'étaient qu'une infime partie de celles que la fleur avait maintenant devant ses yeux. Hinata la tira de sa rêverie pour lui rappeler la raison de leur venue, elle aussi commença donc à chercher. L'héritière des Hyûga trouva rapidement ce qu'elle voulait, une robe noire à la coupe classique et élégante. Elle proposa ensuite quelques confections à son amie qui ne trouvait apparemment rien à son goût. La rose avait déjà été dans ces soirées huppées et elle savait que si elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec Toshiro, le fait qu'il la protège des mauvaises langues ne l'aiderait en rien. Ainsi à chaque fois qu'Hinata lui proposait une robe elle s'imaginait les critiques que certaines mégères n'hésiteraient pas à divulguer. Voyant la déception s'installer dans le regard de la fleur et l'exaspération grandir chez Hinata, la créatrice se décida à intervenir en s'adressant directement à cette dernière qu'elle avait souvent vue dans son magasin.

-Je peux vous aider mesdemoiselles ? Hinata sembla soulagée de son intrusion dans la scène qui était en train de se jouer. Elle tenait un énième modèle de robe que la rose avait encore rejeté.

-Oui s'il vous plait. Mon amie Sakura doit se rendre à un bal mais n'a pas l'air décidée à agréer à quelque robe que je lui présente, rien ne lui plait. Sur le coup Sakura se sentie indignée de la manière dont Hinata avait présenté les choses mais dans le fond c'était vrai, elle ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir.

-Je vois. Y a-t-il une contrainte ? Une couleur, un thème…

-Elle voudrait porter ça. Hinata présentait l'accessoire à cheveux que lui avait montré son amie un peu plus tôt.

La professionnelle observa de haut en bas celle qui allait être son nouveau mannequin et le peigne pendant un petit moment avant de partir dans l'arrière boutique. Quand elle revint le visage des deux jeunes femmes s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, Hinata tapa dans ses mains alors que Sakura ne savait comment décrire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, pour sa dernière apparition elle allait être parfaite.

Sakura avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, après avoir trouvé la robe qu'il lui fallait elle avait passée le reste de la journée avec son amie. Naruto les avaient retrouvées en fin d'après-midi, très confus de n'avoir pu tenir son engagement auprès de sa petite amie à cause d'une soirée un peu trop tardive. Il les avait rejointes pour manger des petits gâteaux sur un banc dans l'allée des cerisiers. La rose avait craint de tenir la chandelle mais Hinata et Naruto avaient été un vrai divertissement entre une phrase mal interprétée et la réaction de confusion très opposée des deux tourtereaux. La brune était de plus en plus muette au fil des paroles de l'Uzumaki qui cherchait vainement à rattraper le coup mais qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Sakura pouvait le dire clairement : elle avait passé une excellente journée. En plus de ça elle venait de recevoir une nouvelle lettre du pays du vent. Au fil du temps elle avait appris à discipliner sa curiosité, surtout depuis l'histoire avec Kakashi lors de leur mission au pays de l'herbe. Ainsi elle attendit d'être confortablement installée dans son canapé avant de décacheter l'enveloppe.

Les dernières lettres avaient laissées tomber les histoires du quotidien pour évoquer de manière plus ou moins cachée les sentiments qu'ils avaient par rapport à leur relation épistolaire et petit à petit les émotions qu'ils pensaient avoir s'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Cette dernière idée s'installait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Kiba l'avait proposé de but en blanc c'était ce que Sakura soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de sa soudaine angoisse d'alors. Cette fois-ci chacune des deux parties l'abordait sans jamais concrétiser les choses, exception faite de la lettre qu'avait entre les mains la rose. Son correspondant avait déjà énoncé tout au long de leurs échanges qu'il présenterait ses élèves aux examens Chuunin le mois prochain à Konoha. Il ne lui cachait plus qu'il aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer à cette occasion même s'il savait qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe d'organisation et qu'elle aurait surement un travail fou à se moment là. Il lui expliquait que jamais en écrivant cette lettre par pur divertissement il n'aurait pensé pouvoir porter un intérêt si grand à une personne dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Aujourd'hui sa volonté d'en apprendre plus sur la personne qu'il appréciait tant devenez presque permanente lors de ses moments de d'égarement. Avec une pointe d'humour il lui avait écrit qu'un jour ces pensées pourrait devenir fâcheuses lors des missions et que le seul moyen qu'il aurait de les calmer pour le moment était d'avoir l'assurance de la voir un jour proche. Sakura sentait à travers ses mots toute la sincérité qu'il portait à leur relation plus qu'inhabituel mais aussi le doute que cela ne soit pas partagé, qu'elle n'est pas le courage de lui faire face ou autre scénario dans lequel il finirait blessé de par un manque de considération de la part de la rose. Il avait rapidement fait référence à une fille dont il avait été fou amoureux mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère. Les fois où il se livrait à elle était souvent chargées d'émotions que Sakura savaient retenues depuis trop longtemps et qui la touchait énormément.

Cette fois-ci elle était prête elle le savait. Elle s'attela donc à écrire une réponse en choisissant méticuleusement ses mots. Elle lui confirma qu'elle aussi appréhendait quelque peu leur rencontre mais qu'elle n'y voyait aucun motif de refus. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui proposer les quelques moment libres qu'elle avait le soir même de la première épreuve ou encore durant la seconde. Elle exprima assez confusément que cependant elle ne voudrait pas être une gêne pour le travail qu'il pourrait faire avec ces élèves entre les épreuves qu'elle était sure qu'ils passeraient avec succès. Ainsi que de par la popularité de l'événement pour les ninjas, ils seraient obligés d'êtres discrets sur les circonstances de leur relation jusque là. Seule sa meilleure amie étant au courant. Sakura lui confia aussi ses sentiments sur l'évolution de leur correspondance et donc des raisons qui l'avaient poussées à continuer sa démarche. Qu'elle était loin du sentiment de solitude qu'elle ressentait à ce moment et que désormais leur correspondance lui apportait un réconfort supplémentaire lors des coups durs. Dans son esprit elle cherchait encore si c'était de l'amitié ou peut être plus qu'elle ressentait pour cet inconnu mais elle ne lui en fit pas part. Partie dans son grand élan d'honnêteté elle alla même jusqu'à personnaliser sa signature en dessinant une branche de cerisier en précisant en post scriptum que cette fleur résumait parfaitement ce qu'elle était.

* * *

Après l'école le shopping! et vous y participez en plus puisque faute de pourvoir départager, c'est vous qui allez choisir la robe de Sakura! J'ai trois liens à vous proposer mais si vous en avez une autre en tête n'hésitez pas! Je propose que vous votiez par commentaire ou mp comme vous voulez. Alors...  
. ?inrefer=category_list_ppic

. ?zenid=f6e1cbcfdb48b66e0425ec630356 33a6

. ?zenid=f6e1cbcfdb48b66e0425ec630356 33a6

Voilà pour cette semaine!


	14. Bal masqué 1

A l'heure! Que dire... un contrôle d'anglais fini bien plus tôt que ne l'avais prévu la prof m'a permis d'écrire le déroulement de ce fameux bal tranquillement le temps que les autres rendent.

Tiff'28: Tu as été la seule à voter donc tu as eu tout le privilège de choisir à quoi notre Sakura ressemblerait ce soir là. Bravo :) Merci pour ton soutien.

Titietgrominet: La suite est là! J'essaie de me tenir à un rythme d'un tout les samedis mais parfois les cours/révisons et cette fichu connexion internet m'empêche de publier plus tôt. Donc à moins que j'ai annoncé précédemment un énorme retard le chapitre sera là le lundi soir au plus tard.

* * *

Angoisse, appréhension, doutes. Voilà tout ce qui se succédait dans l'esprit de Sakura autant que sur son visage dans le miroir face à elle. L'hôtel qu'elle dans lequel elle avait réservé était assez modeste, mais la ville de Miryoku ayant un mode de vie assez riche du fait d'un tourisme important, sa chambre était très confortable et bien équipée. Un critère important l'avait poussée à choisir celui-ci et non pas l'autre à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il était d'ordre stratégique, dans le cas où tout déraperait elle avait prévu de se retirer discrètement ici. Tout d'abord la rue sur laquelle il était situé était peu passante, si Toshiro venait à lui courir après jamais il ne penserait à chercher dans ces coins là. Il avait ses standings et dans sa tête tout le monde avait les même. Ensuite le simple fait d'avoir un lieu où revenir après le bal était une partie gagnée d'avance. Quand viendrait le moment de partir, la rose savait que son ennemi du soir ne manquerait pas de lui proposer innocemment de l'héberger pour la nuit puisqu'elle ne connaissait personne d'autre que lui ici. Ainsi elle pourrait refuser son offre le plus simplement du monde en sachant pertinemment que cela énerverait le jeune homme au plus haut point. Son besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur tout était aussi son plus gros défaut. Elle vérifia encore une fois son apparence, s'assurant que son maquillage survivra à la soirée. Elle avait organisé ses cheveux en un chignon tressé descendant sur sa nuque, dedans était planté le peigne que lui avait offert Toshiro. Quelques mèches torsadées tombaient à l'avant pour habiller son visage. Elles étaient assez longues pour toucher ses épaules que sa robe laissait nues. Elle touchait le sol mais heureusement n'empêchait pas la fleur de marcher. Juste sous la poitrine un ruban doré enserrait la robe, mettant en valeur sa silhouette et ses courbes. Ressassant encore son malaise d'être si proche de l'échéance elle risqua un regard dehors avant de se retourner vers ses affaires étendues sur son lit. Prise d'un énorme doute elle regarda encore une fois à l'extérieur, confirmant ainsi ce qu'elle avait pris pour une illusion et lui ajoutant une pression supplémentaire. Apparemment il avait bien changé. Sur la rue pavée se trouvait une calèche fermée dans les tons bordeaux sur laquelle était inscrit le symbole de la famille Kôsui, des fleurs comme en éventails sur le sol avec des pétales s'échappant de tous les côtés. Le plus jeune membre et futur héritier de la société de parfumerie de luxe était adossé contre une des portes. Sakura n'en revenait pas, elle ne savait pas encore comment mais il avait réussi à la trouver. Tant pis pour l'emplacement de l'hôtel. Se sachant déjà au paroxysme de l'angoisse, elle se résigna. Prenant une grande respiration Sakura pris sa cape et descendit à la rencontre du jeune homme.

Une fois en bas elle pu mieux l'observer. Ses cheveux noirs étaient strictement coiffés mais gardaient un effet naturel avec sa raie à droite et sa peau mate prouvait qu'il était souvent dans les villes côtières. Il pouvait paraitre sérieux de loin mais dans ses yeux dansait une lueur amusée. Ce soir là il portait un costume classique avec pour seule fantaisie le nom papillon, malgré sa grande créativité pour les femmes il restait très sobre pour sa personne. Chemise blanche impeccable, veste pour le moment ouverte mais qui le moment venue serait comme tirée par quatre épingles et chaussures cirée à la perfection. En fait il n'avait pas changé, Toshiro avait toujours été comme ça, c'était sa marque de fabrique. L'élégance primait sur le confort, à tout moment il devait être à son avantage pour n'importe quelle situation. Il s'approcha d'elle et la salua d'un baisemain, affichant un sourire charmeur.

-Sakura. Quel plaisir de te revoir, tu es toujours aussi belle. Et cette robe ! Magnifique, il faudra que tu me donne l'adresse du tailleur qui t'as fait ça. Je suis sur qu'il trouverait quelque chose de très convaincant pour la prochaine campagne promotionnelle.

-Toujours en train d'en revenir au travail n'est-ce pas ? Malgré le ton amer de la fleur Toshiro ne cilla.

-N'est ce pas ? Ce soir je vais essayer d'éviter ce genre de problème, je te le promets.

L'attitude de l'homme à son égard déstabilisait complètement la rose. La dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vu elle n'avait pas été très diplomate. Au contraire elle avait passé toute sa frustration et sa colère sur lui en le traitant de tous les noms. Même si à l'époque elle espérait quand même pouvoir revenir dans ses bras prochainement. Aujourd'hui elle avait ouvert les yeux et ne souhaiter plus qu'a mettre fin clairement à ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, Toshiro l'invita à monter dans la calèche par un simple geste, elle obtempéra sans un mot ni un regard pour lui. Quitte à vouloir tout arrêter définitivement autant le lui faire franchement comprendre les raisons de sa venue. Une fois le brun lui aussi installé l'équipage démarra et la conversation aussi. Du moins Toshiro parlait en attendant une quelconque réaction de sa partenaire. Il lui raconta les dernières nouvelles du monde comme il s'amusait à le dire alors que ce n'était que rumeurs et suspicions qui pouvaient détruire la carrière et la réputation d'un homme en quelques jours et sans scrupules, elle s'était toujours refusé à transmettre ce genre de murmures. En fait elle se sentait coupable de toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu faire durant le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui, le jour où elle avait enfin compris ses erreurs elle s'était imaginée toutes les répercussions qu'avaient pu avoir ses actes à cette époque et n'en avait été que plus chamboulée. Aujourd'hui elle commençait à surmonter tout ça, mais apparemment lui ne l'avait pas compris  
Comme toute personne Toshiro avait ses limites et il venait de les atteindre. Sakura n'attendait en fait que ça pour qu'elle puisse écourter le plus possible sa soirée avec lui, mais contrairement aux attentes de la jeune femme il réagit très calmement.

-Ma fleur…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Sa voix avait claquée net, en réponse il soupira.

-Ecoute je pense que ce qui t'empêche de profiter du temps que nous passons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Sakura n'émis toujours aucune réponse. Je ne dirai pas que les mots et adjectifs auxquels tu as associé mon nom la dernière fois ne m'ont pas touché, j'étais très énervé il faut l'admettre. Mais vois-tu, il y a quelques mois j'ai pris une décision qui a beaucoup affecté mes parents, aujourd'hui mon erreur est réparée mais il subsiste encore quelques marques. Son regard se posa sur le plafond de leur véhicule. Pendant un moment j'ai vécu loin de mes parents, je croyais que tous irai bien parce que j'avais toujours réussi à m'en sortir jusque là, cependant au bout d'un certain temps ils ont commencés à me manquer. Bien sur je ne l'ai montré à personne.

-Alors pourquoi me le dis-tu ? Sakura, malgré le ressentiment qu'elle lui portait, était intriguée de connaitre cette histoire. Et cette sorte de curiosité fit s'incurver les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

-Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as toujours besoin de tout connaitre dans les moindres détails.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour mieux prévoir les mouvements de mes ennemis.

-Hn, bien sur. Pour en revenir à mon histoire, après un certain temps j'ai compris qu'il allait falloir que je prenne un temps pour moi. Je devais réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer et ce que j'avais fait auparavant. C'est à partir de là que j'ai compris que je t'en demander trop, de quitter tout ce que tu avais toujours été. Ta famille, tes amis… J'ai compris la douleur que tu avais du ressentir lorsque tu étais tiraillée entre eux et moi. Alors je t'ai pardonné tout ce que tu m'avais dis, mais j'ai aussi compris qu'il fallait que je te revois, qu'on reprenne tout à zéro.

-Je… Sakura qui ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire jusque là était quasi muette, ne sachant que répondre à tout cela. Toshiro après…

-Non, attends que la soirée soit terminée.

Elle allait répliquer mais la calèche s'arrêta, signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. De sa fenêtre la rose pouvait voir les milles et unes lumières qu'arborait un porche immense sur laquelle donnait une porte presque aussi grande et ouverte. De nombreux invités étaient déjà présent, certains attendaient encore à l'extérieur leur tour pour entrer mais ils lui tournaient le dos et elle ne pouvait donc en reconnaitre aucun. Toshiro vint à sa fenêtre et lui dis de l'attendre ici, il allait s'arranger pour qu'ils n'attendent pas dehors. Elle n'acquiesça ni ne refusa sa proposition, elle avait besoin de remettre les dernières minutes en ordre dans sa tête mais un peu d'air frais ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Quand son compagnon revint il lui tendit un objet blanc qui fit hausser les sourcils de Sakura.

-Un bal masqué ? Elle n'avait qu'à organiser un carnaval tant qu'elle y était. Franchement cette femme ne sait rien faire comme les autres.

-Tu as raison, mais sache que c'est la mode en ce moment d'imposer quelque chose d'original à ses invités. Le mois dernier la femme de Kimyona a décidée de faire peindre le nez de tout le monde en rouge, tu devineras bien que la soirée a été catastrophique. Quelqu'un doit venir nous chercher pour nous faire entrer directement je crois que nous allons attendre encore un peu.

Profitant de ce petit moment de répit avant le tumulte des bals elle observa plus attentivement le masque que lui avait fourni Toshiro. C'était un loup assez raffiné tout de même. Or et blanc il était serti de petits bout de tulle repliés sur le coté du loup donnant l'impression de fleurs. Au centre de la partie haute, entre les deux yeux se trouvaient quelques plumes moyennes dans les mêmes tons. Elle voulut demander au brun si tout le monde avait le même mais un coup d'œil plus appuyé sur les autres invités lui permis de savoir qu'apparemment on choisissait. Heureusement que son compagnon avait bon gout. Elle l'essaya en s'assurant qu'il ne gênera pas au niveau du nez. Enfin une personne apparut et les guida devant toutes les autres personnes vers la salle de bal. Devant l'entrée ils purent saluer la maitresse de maison qui portait une robe d'un vert défraichit et un masque extravagant, madame Yobuna avait toujours était comme ça. Sa fille en revanche était beaucoup plus tempéré, sa toilette était d'un orange épurée et la coupe donnait une impression légère, son loup était beaucoup plus simple et mettait en valeur ses cheveux châtains foncé. Après les remerciements de rigueur ils purent enfin entrer dans le lieu le plus important de la soirée. Le sol était en marbre blanc veiné, les rideaux leur faisaient écho ainsi qu'aux différents cadres de par leurs bordures argentées. Deux lustres éclairaient l'immense salle qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux. Sakura était déjà venue ici mais restée émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Ci et là trônaient des statues plus élaborées les unes que les autres représentant des personnages de légendes dans leur plus grand avantage. De la musique raisonnait déjà contre les murs moulu mais personne ne dansait, il était encore trop tôt dans la soirée. Pour le moment chacun faisait des remarques sur la soirée, les tenues des autres. Sur ce point la fleur était fière d'elle et remerciait mille fois Hinata et la tailleuse. Depuis qu'elle était sortie elle avait pu croiser plus d'un regard courroucé d'une femme à la dernière mode et jaloux des jeunes filles dont les mères ne faisaient que les réprimander pour leur stature ou leur comportement. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait par réflexe passer son bras dans celui de Toshiro. Il la regarda et d'un sourire plein de malice et de contentement.

-Ma fleur, je crois que cette soirée va être magnifique avec toi à mes côtés.

* * *

Que pensait vous de Toshiro, Sakura réussira-t-elle à lui résister ou va-t-elle retourner avec lui?

Comme vous l'avez remarqué ce n'est que la partie 1. Ayant déjà prévu les événement je sais quoi écrire, par contre pour la longueur je ne garantie rien. Le prochain chapitre risque d'être plus court.

Bonne semaine!


	15. Bal masqué 2

Inspiration quand tu nous tiens! Surement le cadre du bal et mes nombreuses lectures de romances historiques. J'y est pensé cette semaine mais je crois que c'est le passage d'orgueil et préjugés qui m'a bien lancé sur ces deux derniers chapitres. Bon vous l'aurez compris, cette semaine va falloir lire un peu plus. J'espère juste que la longueur n'en fera pas perdre l'intérêt.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Musique entêtante, quelques verres d'alcool et deux danses avaient suffis à Sakura pour perdre toute anxiété. Elle était désormais dans son élément au bras de Toshiro, tout sourire. Dans l'allégresse elle n'avait pas manquée de remettre à leur place des commères qui critiquaient toute personne dans leur champ de vision. C'était sans compter l'attention inconsciente à son environnement que la rose avait acquise au cours de ses missions. Et bien sur la remarque sur sa coiffures dépassée de mode ne tomba passa pas entre les mailles du filet. Après cette petite interruption bien amusante pour plus d'une personne dans l'assistance, Toshiro continua à la balader de groupes en groupes, reconnaissant toujours au moins un des membres. Elle s'étonna à rire et profiter de la soirée comme autrefois, sans s'inquiéter du monde extérieur. Cela lui avait manqué, elle le reconnaissait. Malgré sa couleur de cheveux peu commune, personne ne semblait l'avoir identifiée. Dans ce milieu, peu importe la réputation acquise avant de disparaitre, on était vite oublié. La notoriété qu'avait eut Sakura n'était pas moindre. D'abord basée sur ses fréquentation, et Toshiro n'était pas à négliger, elle avait rapidement réussi à se distinguer des écervelées de passage par son franc parlé et sa grande perspicacité sur les personnes qui l'entoure. Il lui suffisait de laisser trainer une oreille par ci et d'échanger quelques mots avec la « cible » pour en établir les faiblesses et les utiliser le moment venu. Perfide mais efficace. Son cavalier du soir aussi avait eu droit à son analyse.

L'ambiance du bal ainsi que la température de la salle ayant rapidement augmentée, Sakura et ses amies d'un soir avaient décidées de prendre un peu l'air dans le parc ouvert aux invités. La première était assez petite et sa voix était très aiguë, parler avec elle longtemps pouvait être difficile pour les oreilles en temps normal mais le contexte actuel mettait ce détail de côté. Cependant ses airs de petite fille lui permettait de ce voir confier les confidences les plus intéressantes. L'autre était une des plus frivoles que la fleur avait pu rencontrer ce soir là et avait des cheveux d'un bleu profond, tout aussi originaux que les siens mais qui passaient plus inaperçus.  
Pour avoir autrefois profité d'un espace extérieur dans les mêmes circonstances, elle savait qu'outre les couples en manque d'intimité et les groupes d'amis à la recherche d'oxygène, il s'y construisait nombre de manigances dans les recoins les plus sombres. Le chemin que la fleur empruntait était balisé par des bougies sur des sortes de piquets, vieux jeu mais là était toute la beauté de la chose. Même si les moyens financiers pour éclairer à l'électricité ne manquaient sans doute pas, cela ne donnera pas l'effet présent. Le sentier de dalles blanches menait à un kiosque de taille assez imposante. Des banquettes fournies étaient disposées en cercle, surmontées de voilages, autour d'un bassin décoratif installé au centre de la construction. Les rambardes étaient éclairées par des bougies de couleurs plus chaudes et placées dans des coupelles, pour s'accorder avec le reste de la décoration et l'ambiance extérieure.

A peine arrivées, Sakura et ses compagnes hilares étaient avachies sur les coussins pour continuer tranquillement leur conversation. Au vues de la facilité déconcertante à laquelle les informations circulaient avec ces filles, le sujet qu'elle allait aborder était des plus croustillant. Cependant elle fut interrompue. Un homme avait soudainement fait irruption à quelques mètres d'elles. Il tentait de courir mais claudiquait fortement, l'esprit médical de la fleur lui permis d'y voir une cheville bien amochée. Il paraissait paniqué et regardait derrière lui constamment. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne vit pas la dénivellation soudaine du terrain en face de lui et tomba lourdement. Elle remarqua alors qu'il transportait des sacs assez volumineux sur son dos et dans ses bras. Dans sa chute ce dernier c'était éparpillé au sol, dévoilant toutes sortes de vivres. Elle en reconnu certaines qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emporter quand elle partait en mission, et d'autres plus précieuses. L'individu étant hors de l'éclairage ne leur semblait qu'une ombre mais on pouvait deviner qu'il essayait de se relever rapidement malgré sa blessure, et tentait de récupérer comme il le pouvait une partie de ses biens. Entre temps trois autres hommes étaient arrivés, de par leur accoutrement Sakura les identifiait comme faisant partie de la milice privé des propriétaires des lieux et qui servait de garde. Cette pratique était courante et ont y retrouvait de plus en plus de ninjas indépendants. Ils rattrapèrent l'individu et se saisirent de lui violement. Celui qui devait être le chef du petit groupe empoigna un bras du fugitif et fit signe à une de ses collègues d'aller prévenir quelqu'un d'autre, surement le vrai commandant de la troupe de défense. Il récupéra les denrées au sol et s'exécuta. Le dernier homme du groupe tenait d'une main la tête de l'inconnu et de l'autre maintenait son deuxième bras retourné dans son dos. Cette position était très inconfortable pour le fugitif mais permettait aux deux gardes d'exercer un contrôle sur ses mouvements. Quand ce dernier avait perdu l'équilibre les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient levées mais seule Sakura s'était élancée à son aide, inquiète et les reflexes professionnels ne l'ayant jamais quittée. La garde ayant intercepté l'individu avant son arrivée, elle avait continuée dans sa lancée pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Celui qui avait envoyé son coéquipier ailleurs mais aussi qui était taillé comme une armoire à glace lui interdit de s'avancer d'avantage, tout comme les deux autres qui ne venaient que par curiosité.

-Ne vous approchez pas de ce voleur, mesdemoiselles. Il pourrait vous faire du mal.

-Mais monsieur, ricana la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, vous êtes là. Et avec la force que vous avez, vous allez nous protéger n'est-ce pas ?

Pas peux fiers du compliment le premier bomba le torse et l'autre pris un air très sérieux et pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, commença à faire la leçon à l'homme sur l'importance de son travail et le respect des lois. Venant d'un probable mercenaire cela aurait pu faire rire Sakura si son attention n'était pas ailleurs. Maintenant qu'elle était près de l'individu et que les gardes apportaient une clarté supplémentaire sur son visage, elle pouvait désormais l'observer à sa guise. Son visage était émacié et ses yeux presque aussi bleu que ceux de Naruto mais ils lançaient des éclairs de haine et de dégoût envers elle. Même si cette ville attirait les gens les plus riches pour son cadre la population la plus présente était dans un état de misère alarmant parfois. Encore une conséquence de la guerre, les paysages étaient déformés et parois incultivable pour encore quelques années. Beaucoup de famille avaient migrées vers les grandes villes pour tenter de trouver du travail et subvenir à leurs besoins mais une grande partie d'entre elles étaient maintenant regroupées en petits villages périphériques aux conditions de vie difficiles.  
Durant son voyage Sakura y était intervenue, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle avait rencontrée Toshiro. De plus, la criminalité dans ces quartiers était très élevée et l'Hokage devait fréquemment pallier à ce problème. Elle envoyait de nouvelles équipes en mission à durée indéterminée, leur travail consistant à faire des patrouilles régulières. On soupçonnait même l'existence d'une branche du mouvement anti-ninja de s'y être installée.  
Ce soudain retour à la réalité avait fait perdre tout ses moyens à la rose. Dans son esprit défilaient tous ses souvenirs de ces habitations précaires, des étalages de marché quasi-vide de nourriture, toujours entre coupé du regard de l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle quelques secondes plus tôt. En fond elle entendait ses comparses se moquait de lui, de « son apparence misérable et son comportement prouvant un manque d'éducation évident ». Ces paroles mettaient Sakura hors d'elle. Pour l'avoir déjà vu l'année précédente elle savait qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour survivre, peut être même pour aider sa famille. L'opinion qu'avaient ces gens des personnes comme elle en ce moment était bien mauvaise et ils avaient raison. La voix criarde de la jeune fille proche d'elle la sortie de ses réflexions et lui fit tourner vivement la tête vers elle.

- Y a-t-il un problème ? Même si le loup qu'elles portaient empêchait Sakura de connaitre exactement leur expression, elle devinait que son comportement les avait intriguées. Nous…nous allons rentrer, il commence à faire frais et nous ne voulons pas tomber sur d'autres fous de la sorte. Vous nous accompagniez ?

-Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu ici. J'ai cru voir mon cavalier sortir tout à l'heure, je rentrerai avec lui. Malgré tout leur regard resta suspicieux.

Les jeunes femmes ne cherchèrent pas plus loin et s'éloignèrent après un bref salut. Quand elles furent sorties de son champ de vision, la fleur recula doucement puis s'assit sur les marches du kiosque. Les genoux repliés et la tête entre ses mains, elle tentait de calmer sa respiration qui s'était accélérée avec son rythme cardiaque quand elle avait compris la situation actuelle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir oublier tout ce pour quoi elle se battait en l'espace de quelques heures. Une larme de rage coula sur sa joue, seule manifestation extérieure de la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre elle-même intérieurement.

-Vous êtes la plus belle parmi toutes les femmes présentes ce soir et pourtant je n'aurais jamais parié que vous seriez celle qui comprendrait.

Sakura avait rapidement levée la tête aux premiers mots, surprise de ne pas avoir entendu qui que ce soit s'approcher. Devant elle se tenait un étrange individu. Assez grand et tout de noir vêtu, il exprimait sa connaissance des standards de ce milieu. Mais ses cheveux blancs lui arrivant aux épaules traduisaient qu'il s'y soumettait par obligation mais que son esprit était beaucoup plus libre et ouvert par rapport aux exigences communes. A travers son loup gris pailleté elle pouvait apercevoir des yeux vert jaune dans lesquels brillait une profonde intelligence. Le coin de ses lèvres s'incurvait en un sourire satisfait mais discret. Sakura en était d'autant plus intriguée. Tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments elle répondit le plus calmement qui lui était possible.

-En effet je ne comprends pas.

-En fait tout cela est simple. Vous m'accorderez que nous sommes entourés de personnes plus suffisantes les unes que les autres et qui n'ont aucune conscience de ce qui se passe en dehors de leur petit monde de convenance et de fortune à exposer. Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête, cherchant encore où il voulait en venir. Quand vous êtes entrée dans la salle je peux vous affirmer que vous en avez fais jaser plus d'une qui avait surement passé un temps fou à ce préparer. En quelques minutes chacun des hommes de l'assemblée ont pu confirmer à leurs partenaires que vous étiez la reine de cette soirée. Je vous ai donc associée à l'esprit simple qu'on généralement celles à qui l'on attribue ce titre. Un peu idiote et superficielle. Cependant je dois m'excuser, j'ai vu de loin la scène qui c'est déroulée avec ce pauvre homme et je peux vous dire que votre réaction m'a fait revoir mon jugement. Pourquoi vous être élancée vers lui ?

-Je suis ninja médecin, il est normal que j'aille aider les blessés comme tout autre personne ayant besoin d'aide.

Ces mots semblèrent le choquer en premier lieu puis il reprit son expression précédente. Il s'approcha doucement de la rose et se baissa pour être à son niveau. Quand il souleva son masque elle ne dit rien, trop hypnotisée par la couleur de ces yeux et le sens de ses mots. Il put donc facilement faire disparaitre le sillon qu'avait tracé la larme sur la joue de la jeune femme, d'une voix douce il continua.

-Voilà chose bien rare que de rencontrer une personne dotée d'un intérêt aux autres sans y voir autre chose qu'un geste naturel, et qui soit si jolie de surcroit. Mais dites-moi chère demoiselle, qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?

En voilà une bonne question, et elle y trouva une réponse rapidement ainsi que son courage et sa force de caractère. Les traits sérieux elle se releva et commença à partir. L'homme lui attrapa le poignet au passage, sans forcer pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et l'interrogea du regard.

-Je vais faire sortir cet homme des griffes de la sécurité et le ramener chez lui avec autant de nourriture qu'il avait volé que je pourrai porter. Après seulement je rentrerai chez moi. A cette réponse il s'inclina élégamment.

-Rentrez chez vous tranquille, je m'occupe de ça. Ils ne peuvent rien me refuser ici.

-Mais qui êtes vous ?

-Un ami peut être, faites moi confiance c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Occupé vous des plutôt des personnes à qui vous tenez.

Elle pensa alors à Tsunade et son assistante, Naruto, Kakashi, tout ces amis de Konoha et d'ailleurs. Mais aussi de celui dont elle allait bientôt faire la connaissance mais à qui elle tenait déjà particulièrement, son correspondant de Suna. Elle se disait que parfois, de simples mots pouvaient entrainer de grandes aventures mais que chacune d'entre elles lui permettait de se découvrir un peu plus. Depuis le jour où elle avait lue les premières lettres elle avait décelé des facettes d'elle-même que jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir exister, mais plus important encore : elle se savait sur la bonne voie.  
Encore une fois Sakura lui répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et exprima son souhait de pouvoir parler avec lui de nouveau avant de partir. Ce par quoi il répondit qu'il espérait que cette fois-ci les circonstances seraient meilleures avant d'aller de son côté. Sur son chemin elle se rendit compte que cet homme était un total mystère pour elle. Un grand de ce monde ou juste un riche héritier perspicace et tolérant ? Elle avait l'impression que malgré tout, un jour viendrai où elle le découvrirait. Pour le moment sa priorité était de s'échapper de cette opulence qui l'oppressait de plus en plus qu'elle se rapprochait de la salle et qu'elle entendait les rires et la musique. En chemin elle recroisa les deux filles qui lui avait tenue compagnie, elles s'étaient apparemment arrêtées pour flirter un peu. Au détour d'un croisement elle entendit retentir la voix coléreuse de Toshiro, ce qui engendra une conversation interne.

''_Tiens, on l'avait oublié celui là ! On l'ignore ou on va le voir ?''_

-« On » c'est vite dis, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as réellement sous les yeux.

''_Oh chipote pas ça sert à rien. T'as peur que ses airs charmeurs te fassent craquer, c'est ça ?''_

-C'est un des risques, oui.

''_Dans ce cas tu utilise la solution la plus claire et simple. Tu lui envois un crochet du droit et tout est réglé !''_

-Je crois que je vais choisir la solution diplomatique. Il a changé, je suis sure qu'en lui expliquant il comprendra.

''_Fais comme tu veux, c'est toi qui coordonne tout je ne sers que de conseillère. Mais je suis sure que ma méthode est la meilleure.''_

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers l'endroit d'où elle avait cru l'entendre. Plus elle s'avançait plus elle pouvait sentir que le ton de son partenaire était imposant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'on avait bien pu lui dire mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression elle pouvait capter certains mots : ninjas, marché, armes, pouvoir de persuasion. Voulant en connaitre plus elle s'était arrêtée derrière un arbre qu'elle estimait comme assez bonne couverture et qui était assez près pour qu'elle puisse tout entendre. La personne avait qui Toshiro s'entretenait semblait en bien mauvaise posture.

-Monsieur je suis désolé. Ils ont eux aussi refusés votre proposition malgré que j'ai pu leur proposer un prix plus élevé.

-Je ne comprends pas, ils savent que je suis compétent. Pourquoi ne pas me supporter dans cette campagne !

-Je crois que les événements de Kusa ont montrés que les Kages ne se laissent pas abusés facilement. Ils ont peur pour leur réputation.

-Rah ! Toshiro venait de donner un coup dans quelque chose d'assez dur. Heureusement que je l'ai de mon côté.

- Excusez-moi, mais de qui parlez-vous.

-Haruno. Elle est proche de l'actuelle Hokage et son successeur est un de ses proches amis. Tu connais aussi bien que moi l'influence que peu avoir Konoha sur les autres villages. Cela va créer une réaction en chaine et je pourrai enfin m'imposer dans tout le continent. J'ai juste à veillé qu'elle continue à me faire confiance, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. Dans le fond c'est une fille facile à avoir pour moi, deux-trois compliments par ci par là en plus de mon charme naturel et elle tombe dans mes bras.

-Oh, dans ce cas…

-Haha je crois finalement les choses ne sont pas si terribles que ça. Et mes parents qui me prenaient pour un fou, ils ne diront plus la même chose quand j'aurai les ressources des grandes nations ninja entre mes mains.

Malgré tout ses efforts Sakura ne pouvait retenir toute la colère qui montait en elle. Elle s'était faite avoir encore une fois, comme une idiote elle avait vraiment cru qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu ouvert les yeux. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer tout ces sentiments, celui de trahison en plus. La fleur s'élança vers Toshiro qui fut plus que surpris de la voir et sentit les choses mal tourner quand il comprit ce que signifiait son expression. Le pointant du doigt elle commença son sermon.

-Toi ! Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un… Tant de qualificatifs défilaient dans sa tête qu'elle ne savait que choisir, sa personnalité intérieur lui hurlant de frapper la confusion était encore plus grande. Elle choisit alors l'alternative la plus approprié malgré son caractère honteux pour une kunoichi, la fuite. Crois-moi que tu y échappe de peu. Je ne veux plus te revoir !

Faisant prestement demi-tour elle chercha rapidement le chemin du retour puis marcha d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Si elle ne sortait pas d'ici elle allait finir par tout casser. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une solution, elle préférait frapper un arbre que l'une des statues qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin voire un des invités. Une fois la salle atteinte elle du se frayer un chemin entre tout le monde qui était aux portes. Voir la nuée de danseurs virevolter était déjà une grande avancée dans son parcours. Vu la densité de la foule c'était aussi le chemin le plus court à prendre autant pour semer Toshiro, qui d'après ses calculs devait se trouver encore de l'autre côté de la marée humaine, que pour atteindre rapidement la sortie et laisser libre cour à sa colère. Elle devait être presque au centre de la piste quand son poignet fut, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, agrippé. Mais cette fois-ci le geste était plus violent, elle était bloqué dans l'étau de la main de l'héritier des Kôsui qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher de si tôt. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu pensé il était calme.

-Toshiro ! Lâche-moi.

-Ma fleur…Le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme le fit se reprendre. Sakura, attends. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais sache que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Tu es intelligente, je sais que si tu me laisse t'expliquer tout ça tu comprendras.

Autour d'eux toute activité avait cessée. Des centaines de paires d'yeux étaient tournés vers eux et le silence gagnait peu à peu la salle, laissant à chacun le loisir d'entendre leur conversation. Les deux protagonistes, eux, étaient dans leur bulle.

-Tu ne m'auras pas une nouvelle fois avec tes petits compliments comme tu l'as si bien dis. Je t'ai fais confiance, je t'ai accordé le bénéfice du doute mais ton orgueil et ton avarice son bien plus forts que ce que je croyais.

-Ma belle. Il baissa le ton de sa voix pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un chuchotement qu'eux seuls pouvait entendre. Tu ne sais pas quelles répercussions peuvent avoir ton comportement actuel, fait comme je te dis. Calme-toi et tout sera réglé pour ce soir, je te ramène à ton hôtel et nous en reparlerons demain. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je te l'ai dis tu compte…

CLAC ! La main libre de Sakura était partie telle une flèche pour gifler la joue de Toshiro. Ses mots sans sens elle ne les supportait plus, le coup était partit tout seul. Finalement sa personnalité interne n'avait pas tort, sa solution était la meilleure pour faire comprendre quelque chose à cet homme. Sous le choc il la libéra de sa poigne et elle en profita pour partir le plus vite possible, la foule s'écartant sur son passage. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas dis son dernier mot.

-SI TU PASSE CETTE PORTE TU POURRAS DIRE ADIEUX A CETTE VIE ! Voyant que cela n'arrêtait pas la rose il tenta autre chose. JE REVIENDRAI TE CHERCHER ET TU PAIERAS POUR CET AFFRONT ! Cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, les siens étant le plus menaçant possible. Cependant elle s'efforça de parler d'une voix claire et modérée.

-Pose ne serait-ce qu'un pied à Konoha et crois moi que tu auras droit à toute ma colère. La nation du feu ne sera jamais dépendante de gens comme toi.

Sur ces mots elle reprit son chemin. A peine fut-elle à l'extérieur que tous purent entendre un arbre chuter lourdement. Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait l'homme aux cheveux blancs, comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes il avait porté un grand intérêt à cette altercation. Comme promis il avait fait relâcher le voleur, il allait retrouver le parc quand les événements avaient attirés son attention. Les mots de la jeune femme avaient fait s'agrandir le sourire sur son visage mais c'est l'expression horrifiée du Kôsui qui le fit éclater de rire, entrainant avec lui le reste de la foule. Soulevant le masque blanc qu'il avait dans les mains à hauteur de son visage, il se promit de tout faire pour la revoir un jour.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à l'hôtel que Sakura remarqua l'absence de l'accessoire, ce qui ne l'embêta pas plus que ça. De cette manière Toshiro avait pu comprendre tout le sens des ses mots. Après une bonne douche elle se changea en tenue de mission et descendit payer sa note à la réception. Sans un regard pour la ville elle prit la route de Konoha, on l'attendait.

* * *

Et bam pour Toshiro! :D Qu'est ce que j'aime cette claque, et mon individu mystère aussi. Et vous?

Maintenant que son cas est réglé, le correspondant de Suna va pouvoir bientôt arriver!  
Des pronostics pour le prochain chapitre?


	16. Les conséquences des actes

Et oui encore un chapitre en retard mais cette fois-ci je l'estime justifié. La perte de l'un de nos chats à la maison m'a donner un gros coup de cafard, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Alors avec la reprise des cours le lundi et cette _BIP_ de touche T qui coince ben j'ai écris à mon rythme.

Enfin bref, voilà un chapitre pas déprimant mais qui met les choses aux clair et qui va ajouter de la difficulté à la relation ambiguë que Sakura partage avec son correspondant. Le titre est en fait quelque chose que je dis souvent à mes parents: Chaque acte à des conséquences et il faut savoir les assumer.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Miss: **Quand tu as écris ta review je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'allait bien pouvoir faire Kiba d'ici la fin. Ben finalement je l'ai, alors oui ça va avancer mais pas comme tu le pense.

* * *

La nuit été encore bien noire quand Sakura arriva aux portes de Konoha. Son retour n'étant prévu que pour le lendemain en fin de matinée, les ninjas au poste de surveillance furent assez surpris mais ne posèrent pas de questions supplémentaires puisque les raisons de son départ étaient d'origine privée. Elle marcha sur la grande rue pendant un certain temps avant de bifurquer dans la direction de son quartier. Elle étai fatiguée physiquement et mentalement. Une fois l'euphorie du geste passée elle avait repris peu à peu le sens de la réalité, chaque acte à des conséquences et elle venait d'en prendre conscience. En tournant le dos à Toshiro elle le faisait aussi à une partie de sa vie, et pas des moindres. Non pas que son histoire avec lui ai été très longue mais très riche en émotions, tourner la page si rapidement était difficile. La rose savait que ressasser tout ça ne l'aiderait en rien mais qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper. Cependant elle se savait désormais libéré de lui, de la peur qu'il revienne tout retourner dans sa vie. Cette fois-ci il avait compris le message, du moins elle l'espérait .En quelque sorte c'était un mal pour un bien.  
Une fois devant la porte de son appartement elle se rappela qu'elle avait exceptionnellement confiée ses clés à Tsunade, pour cette fois Ino n'étant pas au courant de cette partie de sa vie la fleur avait préférée éviter les conversations désagréables avant son départ tout comme elle tenait énormément à l'amitié qu'elles partageaient. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller faire un tour au bureau de l'Hokage, celle-ci n'y serait pas de toute façon. Parmi tous ceux qu'elle connaissait une seule personne l'hébergerait sans poser de questions autant sur le moment qu'après, elle repris donc son chemin dans la fraicheur des premières heures du matin. Le quartier Uchiha était à l'autre bout de la ville, ce qui ajouta à sa fatigue, et elle ne savait pas exactement quelle maison appartenait à son ancien équipier. Elle se fichait d'où elle serait installée tant qu'elle pouvait dormir un peu, que ses émotions fassent la montagne russe n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Heureusement pour la fleur, l'habitation qu'elle recherchait était plus proche de l'entrée qu'elle ne l'aurait crue, ou alors elle était trop dans un état secondaire pour avoir encore une quelconque notion de distance et de temps. Elle tenta de se redonner un minimum une apparence présentable avant de toquer. Le temps que la porte s'ouvre elle pu entendre divers bruit indiquant que le résident n'était pas du matin, quand Sasuke apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, les yeux à moitié ouverts et son expression passablement exaspérée d'être dérangé à cette heure là étaient dans un sens amusantes à voir. Pendant ses années à Konoha Sakura n'avait pu voir de lui que l'apparence neutre et tout à fait irréprochable, déjà à l'époque elle aurait donné cher pour avoir le droit de voir autre chose que son in-expression habituelle. L'Uchiha mis un temps avant de la reconnaitre.

-Sakura. Qu'est ce que… ?

-Sasuke, je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure mais…Je peux dormir chez toi pour quelques heures ?

La demande étant tout aussi originale que de voir son amie sur le pas de sa porte si tôt le laissant sans voix. Il préféra lui faire un simple signe pour l'inviter à rentrer et s'assoir autour de la table basse et de se rendre dans une autre pièce. Sakura était gênée de devoir demander l'hospitalité de la sorte. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'au retour du brun dans la pièce, qui lui offrit une boisson chaude, ce qui surprit la rose.

-Je suis peut être pas bien réveillé mais toi tu as une tête affreuse, sans vouloir t'offenser. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi ?

-Je viens d'arriver et c'est Tsunade-sama qui a les clés de chez moi. Désolé de te dérangé, j'aurais peut être du attendre du côté du bâtiment administratif Shizune arrive plus tôt elle aurait pu me faire passer les clés… Quelle idiote !

-Vu l'heure tu aurais quand même attendue quelques heures et l'été à beau être proche il fait encore frais le soir. Puis-je savoir où tu étais passée ? Sakura se fit penaude face à se demande, espérant qu'il attende qu'elle en parle d'elle-même. Etant ton ancien coéquipier et même si ça me fait mal de te le dire, je me suis inquiété pour toi. Personne ne savait où tu étais et le plus difficile a été de la supporter, enfin les supporter. Peux-tu imaginer à quel point il est difficile de calmer Naruto quand il est persuadé que tu es dans une situation critique et qu'il veut lancer tout le village à ta recherche ? Ino bien sur l'appuyait puisque tu es partie sans rien lui dire et que l'Hokage ne semblait pas à l'aise dans son « ignorance » (il fit des guillemets avec ses mains) non plus. Kiba à je ne sais comment réussi à calmer leur enthousiasme, même si lui non plus ne savais pas pour quelle raison tu lui avais laissé ton chien. La prochaine fois s'il te plait prévois toute ces choses, laisse un mot. Il mit sa main devant son visage puis soupira. Dire que je commençais à croire que ces deux là avaient raison.

Ces paroles n'arrangeaient en rien le malaise de Sakura. En partant de l'hôtel elle s'était dit qu'on l'attendait mais jamais elle n'avait pensée que son départ aurait pu avoir de telles conséquences. Elle se mit à imaginer la catastrophe que cela aurait été si elle avait cédé à Toshiro. Son retour auprès d'eux était définitivement la bonne décision, jamais elle n'aurait pu les remplacer par ces écervelés de riches. Sasuke continuait à l'observer suspicieusement même s'il était soulagé qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Après avoir un peu discuté des frasques de leurs amis il lui indiqua la chambre d'amis et l'aida à s'installer même si ce n'était que pour les dernières heures de la nuit. Quant tout fut en place il lui souhaita bonne nuit et retourna en direction de sa chambre. Sakura l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne referme complètement la porte.

-Sasuke !

-Hn ?

-Demain. Demain je t'expliquerai, je vous expliquerai tout. Promis.

L'Uchiha avait déjà deviné que la raison de son départ devait être sérieuse mais à voir l'air grave de la rose il en fut certain. Dans un sens il était heureux, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu leurs faire subir à elle et Naruto ils lui faisaient de nouveau confiance. Leur comportement hésitant et maladroit de ses premiers jours à Konoha avait de nouveau fait place à la grande amitié qui s'était doucement tissée entre eux. Sakura en avait été le ciment, aucun d'entre eux ne s'en était rendu compte mais au fur et à mesure du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble chacun avait appris à interpréter le comportement de l'autre. Pour le moment présent, tout autant que lui, le blond aurait approuvé : Sakura avait des problèmes, il ne forcerait rien sinon elle se braquerait. Si d'elle-même elle avait décidée d'en parler alors ils seraient prêts à écouter et à l'aider. Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et laissa la fleur seule.

Le lendemain matin était arrivé plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Etant devenu civil Sasuke n'avait aucunement l'obligation de se lever aux aurores pour prendre un quelconque poste ou entamer une mission. Sa collègue dans la chambre d'à côté en revanche, si. Au lieu de trainer au lit et tenter de se rendormir comme il en aurait eu la possibilité, il rassembla ses forces pour sortir du lit et se préparer. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain le brun constata que Sakura n'était pas encore réveillée. Après mure réflexion il préférait la laisser dormir, la veille elle avait décidé de parler à tous ceux qu'elle estimait impliquer dans affaire. Faire part de son histoire était une chose mais répondre aux interrogations parfois peu habile en était une autre, le manque de sommeil pourrait empirer les choses, autant la réveillée un peu plus tard.  
Une fois le petit déjeuné prêt il alla toquer à la porte, n'ayant pas de réponse au bout de la 3ème fois il annonça sont entrée. Bien installée dans les couvertures la rose ne semblait pas vouloir s'éveillé et il dut utiliser une méthode bien moins délicate pour atteindre sont objectif. La lumière du jour était une torture pour elle mais reconnaissante de l'hospitalité du brun elle ne lui fit qu'une grimace. Une heure après ils étaient prêts pour rencontrer l'Hokage. Sasuke expliqua à Sakura qu'il avait prévenu l'Hokage de son retour et son souhait de la présence d'autres personnes au moment de faire son rapport.

Une fois arrivés aux alentour du bureau de la princesse Shizune les intercepta et les guida vers une salle de réunion où se trouvaient déjà les autres. Contrairement à ce que pourrait penser une personne de l'extérieur cette salle était assez rustique. Au sol se trouvaient des coussins. Un face à la porte plus dans le fond de la pièce, et quatre de chaque coté mais placés perpendiculairement. Le rectangle était refermé par un dernier coussin qui faisait face au premier. De par sa place, Tsunade fut la première personne que Sakura aperçue, après avoir refermé la porte l'assistante c'était placée à la gauche de sa supérieure, la droite étant occupée par Naruto. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement soulagé de revoir son équipière, mais de telles circonstances de retrouvailles ne lui laissait rien présager de bon, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à certains conseils de discipline auxquels il avait assistés. A ses côtés se trouvaient Hiashi Hyuuga puis Ino et Kiba, en face étaient alignés Sasuke –aux côtés de Shizune, Shikaku Nara et Chouza Akimichi. Sakura ne comprenait pas trop la présence des chefs de clans mais s'ils étaient là c'était surement que Tsunade le jugeait nécessaire. Non sans surprise le clan Aburame n'était pas représenté dans cette affaire. Anticipant ce que allait arriver, la fleur pris une grande inspiration et alla s'installer face à l'Hokage qui amorça rapidement l'échange.

-Sakura, suite aux propos que tu m'as exposés lors de notre dernière rencontre je suis heureuse de te voir parmi nous. Cependant j'aimerai en avoir l'assurance et je te demande donc de nous relater les faits.

Le nombre d'observateur ne facilitait bien sûr pas la tâche pour la rose mais la consigne venant d'un supérieur elle se devait d'y répondre. Encore une fois elle mit son anxiété de côté et entama le récit des événements récents auxquels elle avait participé, se concentrant uniquement sur les yeux brun de l'Hokage. Malgré cette précaution elle ne pu s'empêcher de lancer des regards à ses compagnons et constater qu'autant Ino que Kiba semblaient perdus. Les autres ayant plus d'expérience de ce genre de réunion ils restaient impassibles, pour Sasuke en revanche il était assez difficile de traduire son expression. Une fois partie dans son exposé elle espérait vraiment que personne ne l'arrête puisqu'elle doutait sérieusement de pouvoir reprendre.

-… Je lui ai fait comprendre que sa présence ici n'était pas souhaitée mais il reste tout de même nécessaire de surveiller ses actions dans le cas où il continuerait ses plans. Je pense aussi que mettre les autres Kages au courant de ses projets serait une bonne chose, surtout ceux qui auraient des problèmes financiers. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble des personnes lui faisant face elle conclut. Mon rapport est terminé.

-Bien. Les nouvelles que tu nous rapportes étant d'une importance majeure je crains de devoir reporter l'entrevue que tu as sollicitée au début de l'après-midi. Même si tu as été une source de renseignement fiable, ta précédente implication avec cet homme ne t'autorise pas à rester pendant nos délibérations.

La rose hochât la tête en guise de réponse. Tsunade lui tendit alors sa clé et lui promis qu'elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait plus avoir à faire à ce genre de personnes, qu'elle était fière qu'elle lui ait fait face. La princesse lui assura aussi que ses amis comprendraient, qu'ils ne lui tiendraient pas rigueur de cette « erreur de jeunesse ». Sakura partit donc de la pièce sous le regard de ses proches, n'arrangeant en rien au malaise qui avait élu domicile en elle. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer c'était inévitable, leur réaction en revanche resterait un mystère jusqu'au moment venu.

Quand elle revint dans le bâtiment principal de Konoha ses amis étaient déjà tous présents, elle pouvait entendre leurs murmures à travers la fine paroi qui servait de porte. Le temps du déjeuné elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer des scénarios plus compliqués les uns que les autres et avait du se résonner un minimum avant de pouvoir passer la porte de son appartement et arriver au point actuel. Quand elle eut rassemblé le courage nécessaire la fleur fit coulisser la porte. A son apparition tout bruit cessa et quatre paires d'yeux l'observèrent. La salle était sur le même modèle que celle du matin mais les occupants avaient prit la liberté de disposer les coussins en cercle, ainsi personne n'avait à se tordre le cou pour discuter avec un autre. Il ne restait qu'une place de libre. Sans un mot et fixant intensément le sol Sakura s'y installa, sentant le moment fatidique approcher. Un temps passa avant que l'un d'entre eux ne parle et c'est Ino qui se dévoua.

-Sakura… Après ce matin beaucoup d'entre nous étaient perdus. Nous savons que ce n'est pas ton genre de partir sans prévenir, le fait que nous savons maintenant que tu étais en mission nous rassure. Cependant, de tout ce qui a été dit une grande partie nous est inconnue. Tsunade-sama nous a fait part de ta demande, alors s'il te plaît explique-nous. Qui est ce Kosui ? En quoi as-tu été impliquée avec lui pour que tu sois exclu d'un conseil alors que ta place y sera bientôt ?

Prenant une inspiration tremblante Sakura releva la tête et vit à quel point Ino cherchait à savoir, à l'aider à parler. Mettant de côté son ressentiment face aux probables réactions de ses proches la fleur débuta son explication.

-Il s'appelle Toshiro Kosui, c'est l'héritier d'une grande industrie du parfum. D'ailleurs, ce sont souvent tes préférés Ino. Je l'ai rencontré dans un petit village en périphérie de Miryoku. Il était venu embaucher quelques uns de ces pauvres gens dans une des chaines de fabrication mais il s'est fait attaqué par une bande de brigands. Je l'ai sorti de sa mauvaise passe et l'ai guidé auprès Kashikoi qui été mon mentor à l'époque, c'était durant mon « voyage ». Ensembles ils devaient mettre au point la campagne de recrutement et de formation. A la fin de leur réunion Toshiro a demandé s'il pouvait régler sa dette en m'invitant à diner et Kashikoi a accepté dans l'optique de faciliter les négociations. Ca faisait quelques mois déjà que je ne voyais que des villages où la population n'avait que très peu de moyens et était très touchée par les maladies.  
Le regard de la rose n'avait plus aucun point à fixer a part les souvenirs qui défilaient, petit à petit de l'amertume se fit sentir dans sa voix.  
Il m'a fait découvrir un monde complètement différent, il m'offrait la possibilité de m'échapper de mon quotidien dans lequel la fatalité semblait être le maître mot. Au fur et à mesure il s'est construit quelque chose entre nous, je ne le réalise que maintenant mais ses petits jeux de charmeur étaient bien efficaces. Kashikoi m'a fait remarquer que je m'éloignais de l'objectif qui avait été fixé, le jour où il à fallu partir pour une autre ville Toshiro a réussi à me convaincre de me cacher chez lui. Il me promettait tout ce que je n'avais pas, ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, alors je l'ai suivi. Mon mentor en a bien sur rapidement informé Tsunade-sama qui a tentée de me raisonner plus une fois. Il a fallu me poser un ultimatum pour que je me libère de son influence. Soit j'acceptais de reprendre du service mais je devais faire profil bas et continuer mon entrainement ou alors j'abandonnais tout mais ni elle ni ses parents ne voulaient me revoir poser les pieds à Konoha, de plus ma « trahison » serait transmise à tout les Kage je ne pourrais donc pas reprendre des fonctions de ninja. Je dois avouer que les mots de mes parents sur mon comportement d'alors m'ont fait beaucoup de mal, je tien beaucoup à eux, en plus être kunoichi est plus fort que moi, alors j'ai cédé. L'Hokage m'en voulait énormément d'être tombée aussi bas et me tenait à l'œil, malgré tout je nourrissais en secret l'espoir de retourner auprès de lui. Au fur et à mesure que j'étais éloignée de lui je…Je me rendais compte du mal que j'avais pu faire aux autres.

Désormais elle semblait au bord des larmes. Ses amis ne lui servaient plus que d'interlocuteur, elle avait juste besoin d'exprimer les choses clairement pour faire le point, vider son sac pour tenter de se libérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu du poids de ce secret. Eux s'étaient échangé des regards interrogatifs, choqués, compatissants. Voyant les nerfs de sa meilleure amie lâcher Ino se rapprocha rapidement d'elle pour lui tenir la main et ainsi la soutenir dans son récit. Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba découvraient une nouvelle facette de la femme forte qu'ils avaient redécouvert jamais ils n'auraient pensés qu'elle pouvait leur cacher ce genre de chose, encore plus que la fleur n'ait rien dis à la blonde.

-Il y a quelques semaines j'ai reçu une lettre de lui, il voulait me rencontrer et Tsunade-hime m'en a donnée l'autorisation à condition que je lui fasse un rapport des événements. Ce que vous avez entendu ce matin. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais du retomber dans ses filets, même quelques heures. Je croyais avoir grandi, ne plus être aussi naïve qu'autrefois mais finalement il avait raison, il me suffit de quelques compliments et je suis perdue.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Ino s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras mais ne savait encore que dire face à tant de révélations. C'est Sasuke qui ouvrit le bal en posant doucement sur l'épaule de la rose qui releva la tête en sa direction.

-Sakura… je suis bien placé pour dire que l'on fait tous des erreurs et que c'es grâce à ses amis qu'on s'en relève. Encore une fois je t'affirme mon soutien. C'est en partie notre faute avec Naruto, si dès le départ nous ne t'avions pas mise de côté, si nous t'avions donnés la reconnaissance qui t'était due… Je sais qu'on pourrait refaire le monde avec des si mais…

-Sasuke a raison. Naruto venait d'intervenir. C'est de notre faute et nos excuses ne changeront rien malheureusement. Tu as toujours été là pour nous mais nous ne t'avons jamais écouté. Même si l'Uchiha pouvait paraitre stoïque l'inquiétude pour son ancienne coéquipière était clairement lisible dans ses yeux quand on le connaissait un peu. Naruto avait une expression coupable mais un sourire qui se voulait rassurant pour la rose. Ino qui avait été émue par les paroles de la jeune femme et le lien qui unissait les membres de la première équipe 7 avait les yeux rougis mais un grand sourire barrait son visage. Restait encore Kiba qui lui semblait troublé, il lança un regard lourd de reproche à Sakura avant de s'en aller de la pièce sans un mot. Ne voulant pas qu'elle reste sur ce lâche abandon Naruto se repris bien vite. Echangeant un regard entendu avec le brun il continua.

-Désormais nous essaierons de passer plus de temps avec toi et peut être qu'un petite enquête sur ton entourage s'impose. Devant le flagrant étonnement de Sakura il enchaina rapidement en justifiant une blague. Pour commencer Sasuke va devoir assumer ses responsabilités et s'occuper de toi pour récupérer le temps perdu, il est à ta disposition.

Sasuke et lui s'emportèrent vite sur l'organisation de leur nouvelle mission. Mais Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard paniqué à sa meilleure amie qui comprit bien vite ce qu'elle avait en tête. La blonde se mordit la lèvre en acquiesçant à la question silencieuse de son amie, elle allait devoir les mettre au courant.

-Euh…les garçons ? Une fois qu'elle eu réussit à avoir leur attention elle exprima maladroitement sa situation actuelle à laquelle les deux eurent une réaction identique

-QUOI ?!

* * *

Voili, voilou. Sasuke et Naruto au courant va tout changer, surtout qu'elle est sensée rencontrer son prétendant...LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!

J'espère ne pas trop surcharger l'histoire avec ce deuxième chapitre assez conséquent. Je peux déjà annoncé que dans quelques chapitres la fic sera terminée (je pense tout de même atteindre les 20 chaps).

A samedi prochain normalement! :)


	17. Devinettes

Pourquoi faut-il que les supers idées me viennent quand j'ai tout éteint et qu'il est trop tard pour rallumer l'ordinateur. Et pourquoi est-ce si dur de retranscrire ce à quoi je pense en mots. J'espère que j'ai su rester cohérente au minimum.

Le voilà enfin, le correspondant de Sakura est à Konoha!

* * *

Sakura courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait parmi la foule des les rues de Konoha. Malgré que ce ne soit que la première épreuve aujourd'hui de nombreux touristes étaient déjà présents et les commerçants tous prêts à les accueillir. La rose tentait tant bien que mal d'augmenter la cadence mais le risque de se prendre quelqu'un en chemin était trop élevé à son goût et elle serait encore plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Elle s'était portant levée à l'heure. Cependant elle avait rapidement vu que Shin n'allait pas bien et que malgré ses connaissances soigner un chien n'était pas la même chose qu'un humain. Elle l'avait donc amené en catastrophe à la clinique vétérinaire auprès d'Hana qui avait eu le plus grand mal du monde à la rassurer et la faire reprendre ses activités. Sakura était en effet très inquiète pour son chien mais un point avec la sœur de Kiba avait suffit à calmer ses craintes.  
Le problème était en fait son frère qu'elle avait entendu sortir de chez lui et qui avait décidé de longuement jouer avec Akamaru juste devant la porte de la clinique. Depuis son départ après qu'elle eu expliqué qui était Toshiro et en quoi elle lui avait été liée la rose n'osait pas le croiser. Elle avait beau chercher de tout les sens elle ne comprenait pas ce qui aurait pu le faire réagir ainsi, elle qui l'avait vu si compréhensif depuis les quelques semaines où ils s'étaient redécouverts. Sortir impliquait de lui faire face et ça elle en avait peur malgré son désir de renouer le contact avec lui, que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle avait donc inventé des excuses les unes après els autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur que l'Inuzuka soit bien partit avant d'enfin accepter de le faire elle-même. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'était rendu compte de l'heure et avait donc foncée chez elle pour finir de se préparer. Dans l'urgence elle avait enfilé une tenue civile et n'avait même pas coiffés ses cheveux.

Quand elle arriva enfin devant le bâtiment accueillant les participants à l'examen, il avait été spécialement conçu pour cette occasion lors de la reconstruction de Konoha. Y étaient regroupés autant le service administratif que les salles d'examens. Elle regretta presque le mouvement lent de la foule des rues. Devant elle se trouvait un attroupement de sensei très sérieux donnant leurs derniers conseils ou rassurant leurs élèves qui semblaient de plus en plus tendus au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. La fleur devait encore entrer pour rejoindre ses collègues et dispatcher les genins dans leurs salles respectives. Dire que lorsqu'elle-même l'avait passé il n'avait suffit que d'une salle pour tous les faires rentrer. L'alliance ninja avait été un grand facteur dans la croissance du nombre d'élèves ninjas et il se faisait ressentir dès à présent. Malgré les grandes pertes qu'avait occasionnée la quatrième grande guerre ninja, les récits des héros s'unissant pour contrer l'ennemi avait fait le tour de chaque chambre d'enfant qui n'aspirait désormais plus qu'à devenir l'un d'eux. La génération qu'elle avait devant les yeux n'en faisait pas partie mais ils avaient grandis dans un contexte d'insécurité et plus d'un aspirait à pouvoir protéger les siens. Exaspérée de ne pouvoir traverser cette masse humaine elle se décida à utiliser les grands moyens.

-ATTENTION ! DANS 10 SECONDES TOUS CEUX QUI NE SERONT PAS EN RANG PAR EQUIPES SERONT ELIMINES DIRECTEMENT DE L'EXAMEN. 1…2…

Au début son annonce en avait stupéfié plus d'un mais rapidement elle pu voir les plus jeunes s'activer pour former une file bien droite de 3 de front, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas c'est que les sensei s'alignent eux aussi aux côtés de leur équipe. Elle y était peut être allée un peu fort, mais au moins elle pouvait circuler librement. Elle se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Hinata et des personnes qui elles aussi étaient chargées d'accueillir les équipes. Chaque village ninja était représenté par son ambassadeur à Konoha et un assistant qui se chargeraient des équipes de leur pays. Sakura pu donc retrouver joyeusement Temari qui était assez amusée et lui avoua ne pas avoir osé le faire elle-même, ses réactions violentes lui ayant été reprochée plus d'une remercièrent longuement Sakura qui leur avait permis de s'organiser et ne firent pas attention à son retard. Les équipes purent enfin rentrer elles aussi, les genins furent dirigés dans une salle d'examen et les sensei gentiment invités à attendre dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée où à sortir et profiter de la ville. Quand tous furent passés Sakura passa à l'étage supérieur pour orienter les ninjas qui échouaient et annoter toutes les informations dans els dossiers correspondants, beaucoup de travail en perspective. Plus d'une fois elle fut tentée de passer en revu la liste des équipes de Suna pour obtenir le nom de son correspondant, mais elle réussit à se retenir. Elle avait rendez-vous avec lui en fin d'après-midi et ne voulais pas se gâcher la surprise, et puis si son nom ne lui évoquait rien cela ne l'aurait en pas avancée. Une fois sa tâche terminée elle était enfin libre, du moins avait-elle encore une ronde à faire en début d'après-midi.

Depuis que ses deux anciens coéquipiers sont au courant de ses « démarches » ils sont assez surprotecteurs. D'ailleurs elle devait manger avec eux ce midi, en contre partie ils n'interviendraient pas lors de sa première rencontre avec son correspondant. Elle leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle appréciait le geste mais que s'ils osaient se montrer cet après-midi ça allait très mal se passer pour eux. L'impatiente montait en elle en même temps que les heures passaient, bientôt elle allait découvrir qui était celui avec qui elle échangeait les lettres si attendues depuis plusieurs mois. Elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par Naruto qui venait de la rejoindre sur le chemin en direction de l'habitation de l'Uchiha. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il apparaissait à un moment où elle était seule, la fleur leur en avait déjà touché un mot. Même si l'intention est bonne ils étaient parfois étouffants, une après-midi de libre n'était pas de refus.  
Le repas s'était passé calmement, trop calmement. La tension avait été quasi-palpable, ils avaient promis mais ça ne leur plaisait pas. Malgré toutes ses tentatives Sakura n'avait pas réussie à établir une conversation durable entre eux et à chaque fois ils revenaient au même point : fait attention à toi, ne le laisse pas trop s'approcher, s'il te dit quelque chose qui ne te plait pas n'hésite pas à partir. Elle avait fini par craquer.

-Les garçons, stop. C'est très gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais parfois ça deviens lourd et là c'est le cas. Si ça vous embête tant que ça vous aviez cas vous déclarer avant.

Au début ça réplique passa inaperçue, ils étaient si occupés à ruminer dans leurs coin que c'est à peine s'ils l'avaient écoutée. Sasuke qui était en train de boire s'étouffa soudainement surprenant Naruto qui semblât soudain se réveiller et comprendre ce que son amie avait dit.

-Hein ? Tout deux regardaient sérieusement la rose, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé dans son esprit.

-Enfin vous réagissez ! Dommage qu'on ait fini le dessert. Je dois y aller, j'ai une ronde à faire moi. J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on mangera ensemble ce sera un peu plus mouvementé. Ca ne vous va pas la léthargie, même pour toi Sasuke.

Encore choqués ils ne protestèrent pas quand elle les remercia pour le repas et qu'elle s'en alla. Chacun regarda l'autre, communiquant sans mots mais comprenant parfaitement l'incompréhension de son voisin. C'est Naruto qui osa finalement exprimer la question qui les taraudait.

-Elle plaisantait, n'est ce pas ? Ah ! Je ne comprends plus rien…

Sasuke hochât la tête, tentant de donner un sens à ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Sakura en revanche était sur un petit nuage. Elle se doutait bien qu'une fois au point de rendez-vous ce ne serait plus la même chose mais pour le moment elle profitait au maximum de cette euphorie. Dans quelques heures à peine elle pourrait placer un nom et un visage sur le grand mystère qu'était cet homme mais lui aussi de son côté, elle ne laissait donc rien au hasard. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon tout autour duquel elle avait fixée une tresse, quelques mèches coutres s'échappaient. Parmi sa garde robe elle avait sélectionnée un pantacourt bleu et une chemise à manches longues blanche assez lâche. Pour finir elle avait enfilé des chaussures à petits talons, le style était simple mais lui plaisait. Après quelques dernières retouches maquillages elle sortit de chez elle. Son correspondant étant à l'hôtel le temps des premiers examens ils avaient trouvé logique que ce soit elle qui le rejoigne là-bas. Même s'il était déjà venu à Konoha le risque qu'il se perde n'était pas exclu. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 16h30 en bas de l'hôtel, ainsi il aurait du temps à passer avec ses élèves sans être pressé. Pour se reconnaitre ils s'étaient donné une énigme qui servirait d'indice, celui qu'elle lui avait donné était « Souvent les jours de grands vent je vois la vie en rose. ». Elle commençait à se dire que cette phrase était peut être un peu trop facile par rapport à celle qu'il lui avait donnée et qui même encore maintenant n'avait aucun sens pour elle : « De nature théâtrale pour les combats je préfère le naturel en dehors ». Voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider, elle avait relue toutes les lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangés et n'avait pu recueillir comme information qu'il était brun aux yeux marrons. Plus de la moitié de la population mondiale était ainsi alors elle espérait que son indice serait assez clair pour qu'il la reconnaisse et vienne l'aborder.

* * *

Sakura était adossée sur le mur de l'hôtel, scrutant chaque passant. Elle ne savait pas si son correspondant viendrait de l'intérieur ou de la rue. Il était encore tôt mais son enthousiasme lui avait fait accélérer la cadence. Quand l'heure enfin arriva la fleur se mit à chercher plus sérieusement mais ses prévisions étaient juste, trop de monde dans son champs de vision pourrai correspondre. Elle mobilisa donc toute sa patiente, mais une petite idée commença à s'insinuer dans sa tête. N'ayant aucun moyen de reconnaitre son correspondant, si lui ne la trouvait pas non plus où alors s'il était déçu d'elle la probabilité qu'il ne se montre pas était assez élevée. Regardant le nœud de ses chaussures pendant qu'elle montait des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres elle ne vit pas quelqu'un s'arrêter en face d'elle.

-Sakura ?

Il se mit à rire joyeusement, ce qui intrigua la rose. C'était un homme, assez grand et à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Physiquement il concordait avec la description qu'elle avait établie. Brun, des yeux marron assez fins, des épaules carrées et une musculature tout à fait raisonnable pour un ninja. Elle devait le regarder avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes puisqu'il fit passer ses mains devant ses yeux, comme cherchant une réaction de sa part. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Elle l'entendit alors marmonner, l'air assez embêter, en sortant une lettre de sa poche.-Elle reconnu compris alors qu'elle avait devant elle son fameux correspondant.

-Tu, tu… Je…. C'est avec toi que j'ai rendez-vous ?

-Ah tu me rassures, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé. La joie n'avait pas quittée son visage. Dire que ce sont tes lettres que je recevais depuis tout ce temps, la démarche m'étonne de toi mais je me suis aussi laissé prendre au jeu alors…

-Excuses moi mais j'ai peur de ne pas te reconnaitre, ton nom c'est ?  
Parmi les ninjas de l'alliance Sakura était assez connue pour avoir été l'élève de la Godaime, sa particularité capillaire faisait qu'on pouvait facilement la reconnaitre mais en revanche, elle, ne pouvait connaitre tout le monde.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, pourtant… Il paraissait déçu mais soudain son visage s'illumina. J'ai une idée, on va jouer à un jeu. Si tu es d'accord bien sur. On va faire comme si tu m'avais reconnu et si à la fin de la journée tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis alors je te le dirai

Son sourire qui n'en détapissait pas était presque aussi inquiétant que Sai à ses premiers essais. Sur quel barge elle avait bien pu tomber ça elle se le demandait, finalement la présence de Naruto et Sasuke n'aurait peu être pas était de trop. Mais curieusement elle se prit au jeu, soit, elle essaierait de deviner jusqu'au soir venu.

-Et si je trouve avant je gagne quelque chose ?

-Euh… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Ahah, je plaisante. Tu veux qu'on aille marcher ? J'ai vu qu'ils avaient installés des stands près de l'arène, il y a peut être quelque chose de bien.

- Allons-y !

Ils partirent donc côte à côte en direction de la nouvelle arène de Konoha. Etant le suet sur toutes les lèvres ils ne tardèrent pas à aborder le sujet du premier examen qu'apparemment ses élèves avaient passé avec brio. En fait il était comme elle l'imaginait, très enthousiaste pour tout. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa ainsi, passant des stands au parc adjacent aucun des deux ne tarissait de paroles. La nuit commencée à tomber et ils décidèrent de prendre un verre dans un bar extérieur proche. Ils s'installèrent à une table surélevée qui donnait sur l'étendue d'herbe. La journée ayant bien avancée les parents rappelaient leurs enfants pour rentrer chez eux. Derrière on pouvait voir les préparatifs d'un bal ralentir, pour les ouvriers aussi la journée se terminait.

-… et je t'assure que j'ai cru devoir aller chercher un médecin. Ma sœur ne bougeait plus, elle était figée. Il avait pris un air sérieux. Ca parait amusant maintenant mais sur le coup ça fait peur, on a tellement l'habitude de la voir s'emporter. Après elle m'a demandé des informations sur toi, et je suis sure qu'elle a devinée qui tu étais parce qu'elle a fait un sourire bizarre.

-Et ta sœur c'est ?

-Ahah. Si je te le disais ce serait trop facile pour toi. Boudes pas c'est le jeu ! Bon, je vais nous chercher à boire. Dis rien, je sais déjà quoi te prendre.

Encore une fois il la surprenait. Mais qu'il sache son identité et elle non était frustrant, tout le temps passé avec lui elle avait analysée chacune de ses paroles et les avaient croisées avec ses lettres. Elle se sentait idiote. Elle l'observa pendant qu'il attendait pour commander les boissons. Il était beau-garçon, ça elle s'en était rendue compte aux regards appréciateurs que lançaient certaines filles. C'est vrai qu'avec tant de charisme il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Son tee-shirt violet lui allait bien aussi. Elle eu soudain un petit rire pour elle-même, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Quand il revint elle regardait les alentours avec un grand sourire, secouant la tête devant sa bêtise.

-Un problème ?

-Non, je me disais juste que le violet te va mieux en vêtement que quand tu t'en tartine le visage.

-Eh ! Ces peintures ont un sens… Attends, tu sais qui je suis ? Je commençais déjà à réfléchir à comment faire durer le suspens quand je te le dirais. Alors ?

- Je dois dire que tu m'as bien eue. Kankuro. Elle but une gorgée du verre qu'il lui avait posé devant elle. Sirop de pêche, effectivement il avait bien choisi, elle avait surement du lui dire dans une de ses lettres. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore. Pourquoi aurais-tu pris le journal et répondu à une annonce de ce genre, je ne t'imagine même pas cherche ce genre de page.

-Je te l'ai dis, j'ai vu un collègue le faire. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être marrant, le gout de l'aventure surement.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux puis éclatèrent de rire. Son cœur s'accélérer au gré de la joie qui l'habitait. Après l'avoir pris pour un fou Sakura essayait maintenant de faire concorder ce qu'elle savait du Kankuro d'autrefois avec ce qu'elle avait appris à travers cette journée, leur correspondance. Ils passèrent encore une heure à discuter de tout et de rien, à en découvrir plus sur l'autre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Ino avait décidée de sortir un peu avec Saï dans le parc, il revenait d'une longue mission et autant elle avait besoin de le voir que de lui dire tout ce qui été arrivé. C'est ça qu'elle appréciait avec lui, elle pouvait tout lui dire, il savait quand un secret devait être gardé ou brisé pour la sécurité de quelqu'un. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé avec Sakura elle en aurait des choses, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que tout comme ses coéquipiers il avait remarqué un changement de comportement chez elle. En allant là-bas elle avait complètement oublié que sa meilleure amie avait un « rendez-vous » et elle fut agréablement surprise de la voir aussi joyeuse, conversant avec animation. L'identité de son interlocuteur la pris totalement au dépourvu.

-Kankuro et elle ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Saï était apparu derrière elle et l'avait fait sursauter, reprenant un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal elle lui prit la main et continua sont observation.

-Il la dévore des yeux oui. Et je suis sure qu'elle ne remarque rien, je ne sais même pas si elle l'a reconnu sur le coup ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus.

Saï souleva ses épaules, signe que pour une fois il n'en avait aucune idée mais surtout qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ces deux là étaient ensemble. Comprenant le geste Ino l'entraina de l'autre côté du parc en lui disant qu'il fallait les laisser tranquilles, qu'elle lui expliquerait tout en chemin.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Kankuro annonça à Sakura qu'il devait retrouver ses élèves. Il proposa de la ramener jusqu'à chez elle mais quand elle lui demanda s'il saurait retrouver le chemin de l'hôtel à partir de là il abandonna. La logique de la rose avait fait échouer plus d'une de ses tentatives pour faire ressembler ça à un vrai rendez-vous, au moins ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé c'était ça de gagner. C'est donc elle qui l'accompagna, une fois arrivé à destination il pu voir que ses genins l'attendaient devant le bâtiment. Le remarquant, Sugu la seule fille du groupe, cessa de brosser ses cheveux bleus en queue de cheval avec ses mains. Elle se leva de son banc en même temps qu'Akimune, tout deux heureux de retrouver leur sensei. Akimune était un peu le rigolo de l'équipe mais il savait s'arrêter quand il le fallait, s'il n'était pas aussi expressif Kankuro aurait pu le comparer à son frère. Ils avaient la même pâleur de peau et étaient roux, heureusement pour le garçon il n'avait pas les cernes de Gaara. Apparemment il était en retard. Total opposé de ses coéquipiers Junpei avait à peine levé les yeux de son livre. Sakura découvrait avec joie les fameux élèves de Kankuro, ce qui ne semblait pas partagé en tout cas pas par Sugu.

-C'est qui Elle ? Le marionnettiste eu de frissons. Même du haut de ses 12 ans quand elle s'énervait elle pouvait faire des ravages.

Il allait faire reculer un peu Sakura mais finalement il s'en abstint et fit plutôt signe aux deux garçons de s'éloigner. Temari lui avait déjà dit que Sakura pouvait être effrayante et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. La rose n'avait pas du apprécier le ton et l'appellation de la jeune fille, une sorte d'aura inquiétante s'échappaient d'elles. La fleur ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Ah… Tu dois être Sugu, ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis Haruno Sakura –elle le disait de manière à ce que l'enfant comprenne bien qu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'important- une amie de ton sensei.

Elles se regardèrent longuement sans un mot, progressivement la tension redescendit puis disparu. Chacune semblait avoir adopté l'autre. Il s'était passée la même chose avec Temari mais Sugu était plus jeune et avait donc rapidement capitulée. Devant les yeux médusés des garçons les deux filles se mirent à parler comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques secondes auparavant, Junpei se rapprocha de son sensei et lui murmura :

-Les filles ce n'est pas humain, hein ?

-Parfois je dois avouer que j'ai des doutes.

* * *

Finalement Sakura rentra tard chez elle. Sugu avait proposée qu'elle mange avec eux et personne ne s'y était opposé. La soirée c'était bien passée, la fleur devait même repasser les voir le lendemain pour prêter un livre à Junpei, un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Akimune s'était tut pendant un certain temps mais n'avait ensuite cessé de faire l'éloge de son professeur, fier d'être son élève. Elle avait ainsi découvert ou redécouvert des aventures qu'ils avaient vécus, parfois au plus grand damne du marionnettiste. La nuit était bien avancée quand elle arriva au niveau de son habitation. Sur les escaliers se distinguées deux formes noires, dont une qui ronflait. Soupirant Sakura s'approcha.

-Naruto arrête ou les voisins vont se plaindre de tapage nocturne. S'adressant cette fois-ci à Sasuke elle continua. Dans un sens je ne suis même pas étonnée que vous soyez là, mais attendre si tard c'est peu être exagéré non ?

-Tu étais censée rentrée en début de soirée. Le brun scrutait méthodiquement son amie, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Naruto ne semblait pas avoir entendu Sakura le réprimander alors il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Lui-même était exaspéré de ces ronflements incessants. Réveilles-toi idiot !

-Ils m'ont invité à manger avec eux, je n'allais pas refuser. Quoi ?

-C'est quoi son nom ?

-Alors là tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le donne. Elle se fraya un chemin entre Sasuke et Naruto qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il est sympa je n'ai pas envie que la prochaine fois que je le vois ce soit à l'hôpital.

-Ca n'arrivera que s'il te fait du mal. Si toi-même tu dis qu'il est bien alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Comme il s'appel ?

-Ne cherche pas Sasuke, je…

-Kankuro, c'est avec Kankuro qu'elle a passé l'après-midi.

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de répondre à la question de l'Uchiha. Choquée Sakura ne pu que souffler son nom.

-Kiba… _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?_

* * *

Ahah le retour n'aura pas était si long après tout et il est bien décidé à se faire entendre croyait moi.  
Et Kankuro vous en pensez quoi? Vous aviez deviné à quelle moment du chapitre ou peut être même de la fic?_  
_

Je sais je suis encore en retard, je crois que le repère va passer du samedi soir au week-end. Surtout pour le prochain. J'ai devant moi une semaine d'échéances qui font que j'aurais peu de temps pour réfléchir au déroulement du prochain chapitre avant...Vendredi soir. J'ai Bloodlines aussi que j'aimerai bien avoir fini avant les vacs. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier lundi c'est noël! (J'ai déjà eu mes cadeaux mais c'est pas grave).

Je vous souhaite une bonne dernière semaine de cours ou bonne chance d'ici les vacances pour ceux qui travaillent. A la prochaine!


	18. Premiers sentiments

JOYEUX NOEL! J'espère que le père noël vous à gâté!  
De mon côté je vous offre un tout nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Kiba était en partie caché dans la pénombre de la rue, le lampadaire proche n'éclairait qu'à moitié son visage sérieux. En face de lui se trouvaient Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke. Après avoir eu un moment d'hésitation il s'avança vers eux, il semblait tendu et ne quittait pas des yeux la fleur. Cette dernière était presque pétrifiée, elle avait complètement oublié le « conflit » qu'il y avait entre eux. Ne sachant comment réagir elle attendit donc que l'un des trois hommes présents face à elle engage la conversation ou du moins les explications. Même si elle avait portée beaucoup d'attention à Kankuro du fait qu'elle cherchait encore son identité la rose avait bien fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Sans s'en rendre compte son expression de surprise s'était transformée en suspicion, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il avait bien pu la suivre sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Kiba confondit cela avec du mépris mais ne dit toujours rien, c'est finalement Naruto qui parla en premier.

-Oh Kiba ! Tu nous as fait peur. Qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ?

-Je voulais parler à Sakura.

-Je vois ça. Euh…

Il se retourna vers sa coéquipière qui répondit à sa question silencieuse par un faible sourire avant de descendre au niveau de l'homme aux marques rouges. Sasuke continuait d'observer l'échange silencieusement, ne laissant rien transparaitre de se pensées. Il laissa la rose et le maitre chien s'éloigner de quelques pas mais fit discrètement signe à Naruto de ne pas partir. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi mais il faisait confiance au ténébreux alors il suivi son conseil. De leur côté Sakura et Kiba tentaient d'éclaircir les choses.

-Après ton brusque départ je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler. La voix de la rose pris alors un ton plus ironique. Mais je constate qu'à la place tu as préféré me suivre.

-Tu es une grande kunoichi, je sais que tu m'as repéré.

-Non puisque je suis dans mon village parmi mes amis que je ne devrais pas avoir à te chercher tel un ennemi. Mais apparemment nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'amitié. En avouant l'avoir presque pistée et en riant de cela, il l'avait mise en colère et elle le lui faisait comprendre à sa manière. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Je voulais éclaircir certains points, comme nous le faisons en ce moment, de notre dernière rencontre. Tu étais sur la grande rue à attendre, j'allais descendre du toit pour venir te parler mais il t'a accosté, j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation.

-Bien, tu nous as entendus parler, tu sais donc pourquoi j'attendais et pourquoi j'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi avec lui. Mais cela n'explique pas tout.

-Bien sur que si. Il se rapprocha d'elle, ce qui la surpris, et lui murmura à l'oreille. Tu viens de régler tes problèmes avec l'autre gosse de riche, j'allais ne pas te laisser t'embourber avec lui. Ca m'étonne que ma mère et ma sœur ne m'ai rien dis quand elle nous ont vu ensemble il y a quelques mois.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui t'as mis en colère.

Malgré son incompréhension sur la démarche douteuse qu'avait employée Kiba avant de l'aborder Sakura avait espérée que les choses s'arrangeraient entre eux. Malheureusement plus ils parlaient plus elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient et cela l'attristait alors elle continuait à essayer d'arranger les choses. Un peu plus loin Naruto avait senti la tension grimper entre les deux, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait pas partir de si tôt. L'Inuzuka avait la fâcheuse tendance de tout vouloir tout de suite, un peu comme un enfant gâté. Hinata avait dit à son compagnon qu'au bout d'un moment le reste de l'équipe 8 s'y était faite mais que le maitre chien pouvait parfois être violent. Il avait raconté ça au brun quand ils avaient tentés de leur côté de comprendre sa réaction à l'histoire de Sakura et ce dernier semblait avoir compris que la rose faisait partit de son dernier caprice. Celle-ci se détourna brusquement de son interlocuteur.

-Vas t'en et ne reviens me parler que lorsque…

Elle fut soudainement tirée à l'arrière, le geste étant trop rapide elle ne pu voir qui lui avait tiré le bras et encore moins qui l'en avait libérée de l'étau. Au final elle se retrouva presque dans les bras de Naruto, qu'elle n'identifia que par les quelques mèches blondes face à ses yeux. Elle se retourna mais il continuait de la tenir, prêt à l'éloigner à n'importe quel moment, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle la laissa bouche bée. Kiba était prêt à bondir, les bras positionnés pour le combat à main nu. Face à lui, et donc devant elle, Sasuke était lui aussi en position d'attaque. L'angle dans lequel elle se trouvait ne lui permettait pas de voir l'expression de son coéquipier mais seulement un éclat gris.

-Depuis quand tu as le droit de te balader avec un couteau Uchiha ? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de statut ninja.

-C'es tout à fait vrai. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit je suis un Uchiha je dois pouvoir me protéger.

La rose ne pu pas entendre la suite car Naruto commença à lui faire remonter les escaliers de son immeuble, il lui ôta les clés qu'elle avait gardée dans ses mains depuis le début et lui ouvrit la porte. Sakura ne comprenais plus rien. Kiba et Sasuke étaient sur le point de se battre, ce dernier cachait un couteau sur lui sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, la logique voulait que si elle s'était retrouvée protégée par Naruto c'est que le maitre chien avait fait un geste hostile envers elle.

-Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je me méfie même de mes amis maintenant ?

Elle avait lâchée cette phrase pour elle-même mais le blond voulu tout de suite la tranquilliser. Il s'éloigna alors de la fenêtre depuis laquelle il observait l'échange, Kiba était sur le point de céder. Il allait partir et ils s'en occuperaient plus tard avec Sasuke, le regard dans le vide de leur amie l'inquiétait beaucoup plus. Ils avaient pu observer que la fleur doutait souvent d'elle-même malgré ses compétences assurées mais la situation actuelle n'aidait pas à lui faire prendre confiance en elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et entra alors dans son champ de vision avec un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiba à tendance à agir avant de réfléchir. Dès demain tout va s'arranger.

-Tu en es sur ?

-Tu me fais confiance non ?

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête, elle le croyait. Peu de temps après Sasuke arriva et la rassura aussi de son côté, Kiba ne reviendrai pas pour le moment, elle pouvait être tranquille. Finalement elle commençait à se dire que de les avoir tout les deux comme garde du corps, non pas qu'elle ne puisse pas se protéger elle-même mais elle savait qu'avec eux elle pourrait abattre des montagnes. Ils partirent plus tard, les premières heures du matin étaient déjà arrivées et elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Plus tard dans la journée elle devait encore s'atteler aux corrections du premier examen pour ensuite transmettre la liste définitive des genins participant à la deuxième épreuve.

Les premières lueurs du matin avaient percées quand Naruto avait enfin compris qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir. Son réveil devait sonner dans à peu près une heure alors il avait décidé qu'une petite promenade matinale ne lui ferai pas de mal, d'autant plus qu'à cette heure ci il éviterait assurément la foule. Non pas qu'il la fuit mais avec des heures de sommeil en moins cela ne passerai déjà pas inaperçu auprès de ses collègues alors autant ne pas alimentait la rumeur sur de fâcheux problèmes. Depuis que Tsunade l'avait pris sous son aile pour lui succéder il avait vite compris que cela pouvais devenir un outil très utile autant que son pire ennemi. Heureusement pour lui Hinata restait très vigilante à ce genre de choses et avec le poids de sa position elle pouvait parfois rectifier certains éléments. Ainsi après un petit déjeuné léger et une bonne toilette il se retrouvait à errer dans les rues de Konoha, l'esprit divaguant toujours sur le même sujet : le comportement de Kiba. Comme il l'avait dit à Sakura il pouvait parfois être impulsif mais les Inuzuka, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville des Nara, pouvait faire preuve d'un grand calme et de stratégie. Le maître chien avait appris depuis longtemps à canaliser ses pulsions, ses réactions étaient donc tout à fait inappropriées pour la personne qu'il connaissait depuis l'académie ninja. D'après ce qu'il avait compris Kankuro, dont jamais il n'aurait pu deviner être le correspondant de son amie, était un des éléments à prendre en compte. Cependant tout semblait commencer avec l'histoire entre Sakura et Le fameux Kosui Toshiro qui lui avait posé tant de problèmes. Il marchait par automatisme pour avoir tant parcouru ces rues mais ses mouvements semblaient s'être coordonnés avec ses pensées, il avait en effet devant lui l'entrée au public de la clinique vétérinaire des Inuzuka. Le blond était face aux portes en verre débattant avec lui-même la possibilité que Kiba y soit présent et si dans ce cas il voudrait bien lui parler, il l'avait connu aussi têtu qu'une bourrique sur certains sujets. Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus puisqu'Hana apparu des clés à la main, surement pour ouvrir le bâtiment et ainsi entamer sa journée.

-Oh, Naruto comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien matinal dis moi.

-Bien et toi ? Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors autant me réveiller avec l'air frais du matin et puis c'est plus calme à cette heure. La fatigue combinée à l'inquiétude avait fait échouer toute tentative de rendre sa phrase enjouée, au contraire il paraissait presque abattu.

-Toi, besoin de calme. Finalement Kiba à raison tu t'es apaisé. Mais dis moi, que viens-tu faire dans le coin ?

-Je voulais justement parler à Kiba. Je l'ai vu hier et…il m'a paru bizarre. Hana fit alors écho à l'expression du blond

-Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué. Il est comme ça depuis quelques semaines et dès que je lui ai fait la remarque il a déployé d'efforts pour paraitre comme d'habitude. Je connais mon frère il aura beau faire tout ce qu'il peut je verrai toujours quand il aura quelque chose qui le tracasse. Au hochement de tête du jinchûriki elle continua. Tu es son ami, j'espère que tu réussiras à le faire sortir de sa toute nouvelle bulle. Il est sur la terrasse je crois, notre mère est en mission alors entre il n'y a pas de problème. Elle allait repartir à ses occupations tout comme Naruto mais elle fit soudain demi-tour. Naruto ! Si tu croises Sakura tu pourras lui dire que Shin va bien et qu'il récupère plus vite que prévu alors si elle veut elle peut venir le récupérer ce soir.

-Merci. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ton frère.

Sur cela il partit plus précisément cette fois en direction de la demeure de son ami. Comme l'avait indiqué sa sœur, il se trouvait sur le balcon sa chambre d'après ses souvenirs. Apparemment lui aussi avait du cogité tout le reste de la nuit sur les récents événements puisqu'il portait le même tee-shirt que la veille et une tasse de café fumante dans une main. L'Inuzuka était adossé à la barrière en bois, le regard vague et les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait même pas entendu Naruto s'approcher.

-Réveil difficile aussi ? Kiba sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers la voix qu'il n'identifia qu'une seconde après.

- Ca va pas ! Me fait plus une peur comme ça.

-Chacun son tour non ? Naruto n'eut en réponse qu'un grognement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai promis à Sakura que tout s'arrangerai alors je crois que dans un premier temps je suis venu essayer de comprendre ce qui ne vas pas. Seul le silence et l'indifférence de Kiba lui répondirent. Quoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas Sakura qui te pose problème ?

-Si. Le blond n'y comprenait plus rien

-Mais je croyais que vous étiez amis. Enfin vous l'avez toujours été mais c'est vrai que vous vous êtes rapprochés ces derniers mois, et puis toi tu savais pour le journal et pas nous. Même Hinata dis que vous étiez proche et qu'on aurait du s'en douter et… Mais où est-ce que ça cloche ?

Kiba avait à peine tourné la tête vers son collègue pendant sa tirade mais la dernière phrase fit apparaitre une expression amère sur son visage. Il regarda Naruto le regard presque implorant de le laissait tranquille mais apparemment l'Uzumaki n'en démordrait pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le liquide brulant dans sa tasse puis il soupira.

-Je l'aime.

-Oh mais c'est ri…QUOI ?

-Tais-toi ! Mes cousines vont me tuer si tu les réveilles. Maintenant il semblait plus gêné qu'autre chose.

-Mais enfin. Comment c'est possible, Sakura elle-même nous à dis qu'entre vous il n'y avait rien.

-C'est ce que je lui ai fait croire. Je voyais qu'elle était encore trop hésitante pour que je lui dise tout de suite et puis j'ai finalement pris ça pour quelque chose de passager. Sauf que ce n'est pas partit, que ça c'est même renforcé au fil du temps que j'ai passé avec elle. Maintenant je n'arrive plus à me la sortir de la tête. Son histoire avec Kosui m'a foutu un coup, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre au même moment. Si je suis sorti c'est parce que j'étais en colère, contre moi-même. J'ai été un idiot d'agir ainsi elle l'a mal pris. Hier j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai cherchée pour m'excuser mais elle l'a rencontré et… Ma colère est revenue mais contre lui, contre elle aussi et finalement je me suis laissé emporter. Quand elle s'est retournée pour partir j'ai cru la voir partir pour de bon, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé dans ma tête mais mon seul objectif était qu'elle soit avec moi. Toi et Sasuke êtes devenus des ennemis, des barrages à l'atteinte de ce but.

-Oh… On dit bien que l'amour peut rendre folle certaines personnes. Je pense que si tu lui expliques, calmement cette fois, elle te pardonnera.

-Non. Tu ne l'as peut être pas vu mais je l'ai senti. Elle a peur de moi, si je l'approche même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte elle se mettra sur la défensive. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de…

-Ne te casse pas la tête. Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors seul le temps pourra combler les fissures. Essai d'engager la conversation, de paraitre le moins hostile envers elle, après c'est à Sakura de faire un pas de son côté pour que vous puissiez régler ça ensemble.

Les deux étaient maintenant a^appuyés sur la balustrade, regardant une portion du village s'entendant devant eux. Kiba semblait réfléchir aux paroles de son ami et ne trouva rien pour les réfuter, il exprima alors son mécontentement.

-Naruto ?

-Hum ?

-Te voir aussi sage c'est vraiment perturbant. Un de ces jours je vais t'entrainer dans une baston, tu verras on va bien s'amuser.

* * *

Et voilà, tout s'explique maintenant, non?  
Bon c'est les vacances et mes frères et sœurs on beau êtres occupés par leurs jouets ils sont quand même bien fatiguant alors je sais pas quand j'écrirai le prochain chapitre. D'autant que ça me ferai pas de mal de faire quelques fiches de révision...

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine fois. Et merci tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici et qui suivent activement cette fic:)

Miss: je répond à ton commentaire ici puisque je ne vois pas comment l'écrire sans donner d'indice sur ce chapitre. Alors comme tu le vois Kiba s'est calmé mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il abandonne et qu'il va soudainement apprécier Kankuro.


	19. Déclarations

BONNE ANNEE 2013! Je vous souhaite à tous bonheur, santé et réussite autant professionnelle que dans la vie privée!  
Bon ok je suis en retard... Gomen nasai m(_ _)m. J'ai été une vrai loque en fait pendant les vacances et j'ai terminé le chapitre juste avant que Once Upon A Time ne commence, alors pour une fois que j'avais un chapitre à l'heure j'allais pas vous léser.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était la première grosse chaleur de l'année, un peu tôt mais très agréable pour les habitants de Konoha. Tous profitaient de ce temps radieux pour sortir et passer du temps avec sa famille, ses amis. Dans la grande rue se terminait les derniers préparatifs pour le festival de la création du village. Au milieu de cette foule se trouvaient Sakura et Kankuro, ce dernier avait proposé à la rose de sortir pour observer la transformation du centre ville. Il y avait bien quelques festivals à Suna mais jamais de cette ampleur et par rapport au cadre désertique du village du sable il devait avouer que celui de la feuille était beaucoup plus agréable. De plus, le matin même ses élèves étaient entrés dans le terrain N°44 pour la deuxième épreuve de l'examen. Non pas qu'il doutait d'eux, il savait qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller en dans une nature telle que celle de la forêt de la mort. Mais il était leur sensei et il s'inquiétait, d'après sa sœur il s'était trop attaché à eux mais aux dires de la rose c'était tout à fait normal. Il avait donc décidé de s'occuper l'esprit et la meilleure manière qu'il avait trouvée était de passer un peu de temps avec celle qu'il avait redécouvert quelques jours auparavant.

Il aurait préféré l'inviter directement aux festivités mais Sakura était de service pour surveiller les genins en examen pour une bonne partie de la soirée. Heureusement pour lui, maintenant que les épreuves étaient lancées elle avait plus de temps libre et avait donc pu accepter sa proposition. Kankuro l'avait accompagnée à la clinique vétérinaire pour récupérer le fameux Shin auquel elle tenait temps. Là-bas elle avait discuté longuement avec Kiba, lui aussi avait changé mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait les regards du maitre chien semblaient plus hostiles qu'autre chose. Face à Sakura par contre c'était différent, il semblait vraiment embêter et le marionnettiste devina qu'il s'excusait. Il avait remarqué que la fleur avait l'air de plus en plus tendu à mesure qu'ils approchaient des demeures du clan Inuzuka. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'inquiétude pour son chien mais il comprenait maintenant que Kiba en avait été la cause. Pendant qu'un autre membre de la famille Inuzuka donnait des conseils à Sakura, les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir qui écraserait l'autre en cas de combat. Réaction qui mit mal à l'aise Sakura quand elle se retourna vers eux, elle s'empressa alors de les éloigner en emportant Kankuro avec elle en direction de l'extérieur. Une fois à l'extérieur la rose fit un signe d'exaspération avec un petit commentaire du type « c'est typiquement masculin ». Cependant elle ne s'attarda pas dessus et continua son chemin suivit de près par le ninja de Suna qui semblait se sentir vainqueur de ce petit duel silencieux.

Durant leur progression parmi les rues de Konoha ils rencontrèrent Saï et Ino. L'artiste était un bon ami de Kankuro depuis l'unité d'embuscade lors de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, les retrouvailles furent donc chaleureuse. Ino ne tarda pas à prendre Sakura à part.

-Alors Sakura, comment ça avance avec Kankuro ?

-On sort beaucoup, il est très sympathique. Presque comme je l'imaginais.

-Presque ? Ino fronça les sourcils.

-Oui. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça pouvait être lui. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, toi aussi tu n'aurais pas deviné.

-Peut être mais je l'aurais reconnu. Mais parlons plus sérieusement. Est-ce que…tu vois plus loin avec lui ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un bon ami et… regarde ce qu'il se passe avec Kiba, je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il m'as raconté ce matin mais ça à un rapport avec les fait que nous avons échangé ces lettres, que nous ayons tenté d'aller trop vite. Et puis…

Ino regardait discrètement derrière son amie. Elle avait chargé Saï de la même mission qu'elle était en train d'exécuter avec la rose et apparemment il avait autant de mal qu'elle. Elle continua à écouter Sakura tenter de construire une argumentation sans queue ni tête. La blonde avait quelques semaines auparavant discuté de cela avec elle. La fleur était très enthousiaste et s'était laissé allée à rêver d'une probable relation entre eux. Ino avait pour sa part tout de suite éliminée le coup de foudre puisqu'il semblait qu'il occupait déjà beaucoup ses pensées, les scénarios farfelus étaient aussi passés à la trappe. Finalement Ino avait regardée Sakura droit dans les yeux en lui demandant si, dans le cas où il lui plairait et qu'il lui proposera d'avoir une relation, elle accepterait. Après un petit temps d'hésitation la rose avait répondu positivement. La blonde finit simplement par hocher la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, elle se dirigeât finalement vers Saï qu'elle attrapa gentiment au bras pour lui signifier qu'ils partaient. Elle observa Kankuro de la tête au pied et finit par lui glisser discrètement.

-Si elle te plait autant que je pense ne tarde pas trop à faire un pas en avant. Elle t'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs mais n'abandonnes pas pour autant.

Sur ces mots elle se sépara d'eux et avec son petit ami se fondit dans la foule, laissant le brun perplexe tandis qu'il suivait Sakura dans l'autre sens. Des pas en avant il en faisait mais elle ne semblait ne pas le voir et il commençait à penser qu'elle faisait exprès de les ignorer. De plus il avait l'impression que depuis sa « première » rencontre avec elle il était devenu un suspect pour plus de ses compagnons, Kiba n'avait pas été le premier. La veille il avait rencontré Sasuke, ses relations avec lui n'avait jamais vraiment étaient au beau fixe mais là il avait vraiment cru qu'il était la prochaine victime d'un sérial killer. Lui aussi avait eu un regard méfiant, comme si il allait faire quelque chose d'horrible. Cette histoire l'avait tellement préoccupé qu'il en avait inquiété ses élèves. Et désormais il commençait à croire la théorie qu'ils avaient élaborés : il aimait beaucoup Sakura et ça se voyait, Sasuke étant son ami il s'assurait juste qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Kankuro pensait que ses genins étaient parfois plus intelligents que lui pour les choses du quotidien.  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident mais chacun fut en quelque sorte dans ses pensées. Avoir croisé la Yamanaka leur avait fait réviser certains de leurs jugements et maintenant ils cherchaient des réponses. Au bout d'un moment Sakura du quitter Kankuro pour prendre son tour de garde au terrain d'entrainement N°44. Les salutations furent quelques peu hésitants par rapport à leur précédente sortie. Lorsque Kankuro rentra à l'hôtel les prémices d'une grande décision commençaient à s'installer dans son esprit.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et rien pour le moment n'était à signaler. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Sakura parcourait le terrain d'examen avec Kiba comme équipier. Anko les avait chargés de parcourir le quart Nord-est. Bien sur ils avaient du récupérer quelques curieux qui avaient ouvert les parchemins contrairement aux consignes et désormais dormiraient jusqu'au lendemain matin. Le matin même les deux ninjas s'étaient expliqués sur les récents événements les concernant, tout comme elle quelques minutes plus tard avec Ino, Kiba avait été très maladroit dans ses explications et certains points continuaient de la perturber. Leur action devant être silencieuse elle put calmement délibérer de la situation avec sa personnalité interne.

-Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il à dit qu'il tien beaucoup à moi qu'il est forcément amoureux. D'où viens cette logique ?

_-De ce que tu as en face des yeux mais que tu t'efforces d'ignorer. Peut être ne le sait-il pas encore mais je suis sure qu'il a un faible pour toi, enfin nous._

-Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir tenté de m'attaquer hein ? Parfois je m'étonne de ma propre imbécilité. Et puis de toute façon nous sommes d'accord là-dessus depuis longtemps, il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi malgré la complicité que l'on a parfois.

_- Les sentiments changent ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va dire le contraire. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'embête, on a en quelque sorte le même cœur et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas avec lui qu'il s'accélère sans raison._

-Ni avec personne d'ailleurs.

_-Tu es médecin et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué ? Je désespère de ma propre personne. Le jour où il te fera sa déclaration tu seras toute bête. Oh oui ! Avec cette tête du chat du Cheshire Sakura se faisait peur à elle-même._

-Eh ! Si tu continue avec cet air je crois que je vais partir.

_-Et tu préfère faire la conversation à notre cher Kiba peut-être._

-Un point pour toi. Mais ce…

_-ATTENTION !_

Sakura se reconnecta totalement avec la réalité, évitant de justesse un senbon. Son écart dans la trajectoire attira tout de suite l'attention de Kiba qui n'avait pas vu ce qui venait de se passer, il se stoppa sur une branche. La rose scrutait attentivement les alentours mais ne vis rien de là où elle était, elle se retourna alors vers son compagnon et lui chuchota :

-Tu sens quelque chose dans les environs ? A sa demande il se concentra sur les odeurs environnantes.

-Une équipe à quelques mètres de là. Ils doivent dormir puisqu'on ne les entend pas. Il y a un problème ?

La rose chercha alors au sol l'arme qui avait été si proche de la toucher. Quand elle l'eut enfin trouvée et montrée au maitre chien celui-ci fronça tout de suite les sourcils. Si l'aiguille avait trainée là Sakura ne se serait pas donnée la peine de la lui montrer, cela voulait donc dire que quelqu'un l'avait projetée. Hors il n'y avait aucun bruit. Sur un signe de tête ils partirent discrètement à la recherche de cette fameuse équipe. Ce qu'ils découvrirent alors les rendirent encore plus sur leur garde. Il y avait effectivement une équipe de genin, d'Iwa, et s'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit c'est parce qu'ils étaient ligotés et surement assommés aussi. Sakura s'empressa de s'assurer de leur santé physique pendant que Kiba inspectait les alentours toujours sans un bruit. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard auprès d'elle alors qu'elle était concentrée sur un des jeunes. Il lui tapota l'épaule avec quelque chose de dur, relevant le regard elle s'aperçu qu'il tenait un rouleau, celui du ciel. Si ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux avait été l'œuvre d'une autre équipe voulant récupérer un autre rouleau jamais il ne l'aurait laissé, même s'ils avaient le même. C'était une question tactique pour éliminer la concurrence, les genins ne pouvant accéder à la tour que grâce aux parchemins, en garder un en plus était un moyen de s'assurer qu'une équipe en plus ne puisse atteindre à ce but. Mais pour cette fois-ci le rouleau n'avait pas bougé et le fait que les jeunes aient été ligotés était inquiétant. Cette expression été clairement visible sur le visage du brun.

-Je vais prévenir Anko, c'est pas normal tout ça.

-Non vous n'allez prévenir personne.

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent vivement en direction de la voix. En face d'eux se trouvaient une dizaine d'hommes, pour avoir combattu dans un de leur repaires Sakura reconnu rapidement le signe sous lequel se rassemblaient les civils qui voulaient la fin du « règne ninja » comme ils le disaient eux-mêmes. Si ces personnes avaient attaquées l'équipe de genins alors elle comprenait la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils avaient autant le désavantage du nombre que de la taille, de plus ils n'étaient pas informés de l'existence de ce mouvement. Les trois avaient du croire faire face à des civils normaux et n'avaient pas cherché à s'en défendre spécialement et s'étaient donc fait prendre par surpris. Les pauvres allaient devoir tout recommencer du début au prochain examen.

Elle questionna du regard son compagnon qui lui répondit par un faible signe de tête. Sakura se releva alors doucement, fixant attentivement le groupe en face d'elle. Son objectif désormais était de les occuper, mettre un peu la pagaille entre eux si possible. Ainsi Kiba pourrait contacter le quartier général de surveillance des examens pour leur faire part de la situation sans que leurs opposants ne s'en rendent compte. Elle tenta ensuite de s'avancer d'un pas.

-Hop-là ma jolie on se calme. Tu ne bouges pas. Sakura stoppa net.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, pourquoi vous attaquer à ces enfants ?

-On a essayé de les raisonner sur le mal qu'ils vont devenir. Ils ont pas voulut écouter alors on a du employer la manière forte. Pour vous deux malheureusement c'est trop tard. Vous êtes quoi Chuunin ?

-Jonins.

-Rah ! L'homme qui parlait depuis le début et qui semblait être le chef du groupe fit une grimace de dégoût. C'est encore pire, vous savez pourquoi ? Eh ben moi je vais vous le dire. J'ai vu mon père et mon frère se faire tuer par des ninjas, on avait rien fait a par posséder une ferme qui malheureusement était sur la route de ces monstres. On a refusé de les laisser entrer alors ils ont forcés. A la fin je me suis retrouvé avec ma mère désormais veuve. Le grand froid dans les montagnes vous connaissait pas ici hein ? Bah imaginez le quand même, moi je l'ai vécu depuis mon plus jeune âge tout ça à cause d'un groupe de ninjas.

Parmi les hommes qui l'entouraient les jeunes semblaient boire ses paroles et les plus vieux grognaient d'approbation à chacune de ses phrases. Les accusations qu'il portait étaient graves mais malheureusement justes, du moins pour une plus ancienne guerre, la troisième d'après les conclusions de la rose.

-Ce dont vous parlez est assez vieux, pourquoi vous en prendre à nous maintenant ? La quatrième grande guerre à fait beaucoup de victimes c'est vrai mais essentiellement des ninjas. Les champs de batailles ont été spécialement choisit pour écarter la population d'un maximum de danger. Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour que vous soyez en sécurité.

-C'est pour ça que mes champs ont été détruits. Un autre membre du groupe s'était avancé et fixait la rose d'un air menaçant.

-La montagne que j'voyais de ma fenêtre à complètement disparu, il y avait au moins deux villages là-bas.

Encore un autre et un autre. A la suite chacun énonçait les malheureuses conséquences que Sakura avait pu observer durant son voyage, elle avait partagé leur quotidien et plus d'une fois on lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Eux n'étaient pas les premiers à lui cracher à la figure que tout était de sa faute. La situation commençait à dégénérer, Kiba se rapprocha d'elle et lui signifia discrètement qu'il avait réussi à faire passer le message à leurs supérieurs au milieu de ce remue-ménage. Mais leurs opposants se firent de plus en plus agressif et l'éventualité d'un combat réaliste.  
Et c'est ce qui arriva, parmi la troupe un avait réussi à se faufiler et failli prendre par surprise l'Inuzuka qui par réflexe riposta avec un kunaï. L'homme fut blessé et pendant quelques secondes chacun prenait conscience de ce que cela signifiait : les ninjas attaquaient. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de reprocher quoi que ce soit à son équipier puisqu'elle fut rapidement assaillie par plusieurs personnes en même temps. Les deux shinobi ne devaient en aucun cas les blesser puisque cela empirerait la situation qui était déjà assez délicate. Par rapport à Kiba elle avait un avantage, le ninjutsu médical permettait de neutraliser sans faire de mal si tel était la volonté de son utilisateur.  
Alors qu'elle essayait de se dépatouiller des quelques individus qui tenaient encore debout et qui l'attaquait elle put entendre un grognement sourd venant de son compagnon. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de comprendre qu'il avait été blessé, pour la première fois depuis la première attaque elle envisageait que ses « ennemis » pouvaient êtres armés aussi. Heureusement pour elle, les premiers renforts ne tardèrent pas à arriver et une fois le gros des attaquants maitrisés elle put éloigner le brun et établir un diagnostic de sa blessure. Sans le vouloir ils avaient frappé là où ça lui ferait le plus mal, la cuisse gauche. C'est à cause d'une précédente blessure à cet endroit qu'il avait été en parti écarté des grosses missions et il lui avait avoué que parfois sa blessure le tirait. Elle pu effectuer les premiers soins sans problème mais le coup porté nécessité un autre environnement que cette forêt, il allait devoir faire un tour à l'hôpital.

Anko arriva peu après avec une autre équipe, plus conséquente cette fois. Une fois sur place elle prit la situation en main, les civils furent arrêtés et quelques uns commencèrent à être menés vers le village pour une enquête plus approfondie. L'Inuzuka fut aussi rapidement rapatrié à la civilisation sur l'ordre de la fleur, il eu même droit à un petit commentaire sur sa blessure par la disciple du serpent. La sorte de clairière où s'était déroulé le combat se vida rapidement. Sakura fit un rapide rapport, elle aller aborder le point concernant le fait qu'étrangement Kiba n'avait pas pu les sentir quand elle fut interrompue.

-Vous allez voir, Fukami Baransu ne va pas laisser passer ça. C'était le meneur du groupe, il n'avait pas décroché mot depuis l'arrivée des renforts. Malgré sa situation il tentait de paraitre le plus hostile possible.

-Qui est cet homme?

-Celui qui déclare officiellement la guerre à l'alliance ninja.

* * *

Malgré qu'elle ait du faire face à une première vague d'ennemis Sakura fut sollicitée pour finir sa mission et ainsi s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne de dangereux dans le périmètre. Heureusement pour elle rien ne fut à signaler, elle put donc quitter la forêt de la mort sans problème. Aux portes du village elle fut surprise de trouver Kankuro, adossé à un pilier et un sac en papier à la main. Quand il l'aperçu il s'élança directement vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Kankuro ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là, il est tard.

-Je t'ai attendu. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Ma garde a été…assez mouvementée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, elle était très fatiguée et elle ne voulait pas l'affoler plus que ça.

-Tiens prends ça. Il sortit du sac un Momoman, Sakura fut soudain ragaillardie. C'est celle là que tu aime non ?

-C'est tout à fait ça. Elle s'empressa de prendre la brioche à la pêche des mains du marionnettiste qui s'en amusa. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'attendais, ne me dis pas que tu faisais une insomnie à cause de tes élèves et qu'en voyant le stand de ta fenêtre tu as pensé à moi, puisque ses brioches sont vendues de l'autre côté du village. Malgré tout elle était touchée de l'attention et heureuse de la voir.

-En fait j'ai… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Sakura commençait a penser que cette journée était maudite, les paroles de Kankuro était trop vague pour lui assurer que cela ne l'entrainerait pas dans une autre histoire désagréable. Elle prit donc naturellement une expression suspicieuse en sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà. On se connait depuis un bout de temps maintenant, alors je ne suis pas vraiment un inconnu. En plus avec nos lettres on en a appris plus l'un sur l'autre, la preuve, je savais que ça allait te faire plaisir. Et puis…

- Excuse-moi Kankuro mais je commence à avoir mal à la tête et je suis fatiguée. Elle porta sa main libre sur son crane, massant sans grand effet la zone de lancinement. Pourrais-tu en venir au fait. Elle reprit une bouchée de sa brioche en l'écoutant.

-Je crois…que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Du style amoureux.

La rose stoppa net et repensa tout de suite aux paroles de son for intérieur. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur une phrase ou une autre qui pourtant la mettait en garde contre le moment qu'elle vivait. Elle regarda Kankuro dans les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et la referma pour finalement courir aussi vite qu'elle le put et trouver la sécurité de son appartement.

* * *

12/01: Juste un petit mot pour dire que non je n'abandonne pas mais que le prochain chapitre est bien parti pour être le dernier et que je veux pas le bâcler non plus. J'aurais bien voulu le terminer ce week-end mais entre mes bugs et les révisions pour les 3 devoirs (surtout l'éco où je décolle pas) de la semaines prochaine bah j'ai pas trop le temps.  
J'ai fini de raconter ma vie ne vous inquiétez pas :) Je vous dis au prochain chapitre qui j'espère arrivera rapidement.


	20. Menaces

**I'm back! Aïe Ouille! Oui je sais j'ai (un peu) beaucoup de retard. Désolé. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai perdu la motivation pour pas mal de choses en décembre. Depuis j'ai réessayé maintes fois de m'y remettre et j'ai décidé que je ne publierai plus tant que je n'aurai pas entièrement fini la fic. Et j'ai bien fait. Finalement c'est mon manque d'activité en stage qui m'a permis de la terminer tranquillement.  
Ce chapitre cale les choses comme il faut, plus aucun doute a avoir sur la situation après ça bref, vous en serez seul juge. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'air sentait le renfermé et la seule lumière de la pièce ne pouvait éclairer que le centre de la table qui trônait là. La cave était trop petite pour accueillir tous les participants et les installer confortablement, il n'était donc pas étonnant de voir des hommes sur des caisses ou encore dans les escaliers. Un brouhaha léger comblait tant bien que mal l'absence de celui que tout le monde attendait : Fukami Baransu. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour des groupes rebelles et chaque groupe avait envoyé un représentant, cette réunion serait importante dans leurs futures actions contre les ninjas. Certains de leurs membres, prisonniers des shinobi de Konoha, n'avait fait qu'attiser la colère de certain et remplit d'impatience les autres en déclarant la guerre au nom de leur leader. Nul ne savait si cela été prémédité par ce dernier ou si ces hommes avait fait une bavure. Tout serait clair ce soir, dans cette cave sinistre qui était leur lieu de ralliement.

La porte bougea sur ses gonds et la foule se tut. Des pas descendant l'escalier se firent entendre avant qu'enfin Fukami ne se découvre à tous en se plaçant à un bout de la table. Immédiatement deux hommes l'encadrèrent. Le silence qui régnait désormais étant pesant et laissait transparaître la tension dans la salle. La lumière sautait, signe qu'elle arrivait en fin de vie, mais le chef de toutes ces troupes ne s'exprimait toujours pas, il observait. Chacun des visages, qu'ils soient clairement visibles ou en partie cachés dans la pénombre des recoins, passaient sous ses yeux, étaient analysés. Il aimait voir le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur eux, tous avaient le regard tourné sur lui, ils attendaient ses mots comme la pluie en saisons de grande sécheresse. Enfin il se décida à parler.

-Mes amis, ce qui nous réunit ici ce soir est encore plus important que ce dont nous avons fait face jusque là. Certains de nos membres ont accéléré la procédure mais finalement ceci est à notre avantage. Puisque le pays du feu à lancé les hostilités ce sont à eux que nous nous attaquerons en premier.

Les chuchotements reprirent, chacun donnant son avis sur les premiers mots de leur chef. Un homme imposant avec plusieurs cicatrices sur le visage s'approcha du cercle lumineux. Le leader le reconnu immédiatement à sa peau mate comme étant un mercenaire du pays de la foudre.

-Et dis-moi Fukami, comment vas-tu entrer dans Konoha avec tous les dispositifs de sécurité mis en place pour leurs examens Chuunin. De plus les idiots qui se sont fais chopés ont mis les ninas sur le qui-vive, ils te recherchent je te rappel.

-C'est justement pour cela que nous agiront le jour même de la dernière épreuve, c'est là qu'il y aura le plus d'affluence. Les ninjas n'auront pas la possibilité de contrôler l'identité de tous ceux qui leurs semblent suspects et une arrestation au milieu de la foule serait mal vu par les touristes et villageois. Embrassant l'ensemble de la salle du regard, il continua. Voilà comment nous allons procéder.

* * *

Le bureau de Tsunade était bien lumineux ce jour là comparé aux mines de ses occupants. Kiba avait tenu à se déplacer seul de l'hôpital jusqu'au bâtiment et maintenant la douleur de sa cuisse lui faisait voir les choses autrement. Sa sœur lui avait proposé de le raccompagner puisqu'elle était dans les parages, il avait refusé par fierté mais pour cette fois il pensait franchement la mettre de côté quelque temps, sa sœur n'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Que Tsunade l'invite à s'asseoir sur le divan de la pièce lui avait été salutaire, il ne se serait jamais senti capable de tenir sur ses jambes longtemps. La princesse, assise sur son fauteuil tournait le dos à Naruto, placé près d'elle derrière le bureau, mais aussi à Anko et Sakura. Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de prendre la parole.

-Moi qui croyais te laisser un pays en paix, Naruto, je crois que je me suis trompée. Bien. Elle se retourna et croisa les mains devant son visage. Anko m'a rapporté grossièrement hier ce qu'il s'est passé, cela a été suffisant pour le moment mais j'aimerai éclaircir quelques points. Tout d'abord, comment diable ont-ils pu entrer dans l'enceinte du terrain ? Elle regarda fixement l'ancien disciple du serpent. Tu m'assures pourtant que tu avais posté deux ninjas à chaque entrée.

-Parmi les civils que nous avons arrêtés certains transportaient des vêtements ninja ainsi que des bandeaux. Les interrogatoires ayant commencé ce matin je n'ai toujours pas de rapport mais nous supposons qu'ainsi déguisés ils se soient fait passé pour la relève, ou même qu'ils aient été présents dès le début. J'avais prévu des relèves à des heures différentes pour chaque portes mais pour le premier tour du soir un rassemblement général a été organisé, ils auraient pu facilement se glisser parmi nous, il y a beaucoup de shinobi que nous ne connaissons pas dans ces circonstances. On m'a rapporté ce matin qu'une équipe de surveillance est arrivé à sa porte sans que personne n'y soit déjà, j'ai envoyé une équipe vérifier les noms des personnes qui auraient due êtres présentes et de les retrouver. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se soient retrouvés dans la même situation que les genins d'Iwa. Devoir faire face à des civils durant un combat est assez déstabilisant.

-Tu as pris les bonnes dispositions, dès que tu as des nouvelles je te prie de m'en informer au plus vite. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt.

C'est Sakura qui pris la parole en premier, cette dernière n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Sa garde tardive et la convocation matinale ne faisait apparemment pas bon ménage. Elle fit un récit succin de leur soirée, l'urgence de la situation ne lui avait pas permis d'établir un rapport en bonne et due forme. A la fin de son intervention c'est Naruto qui lui posa des questions sur quelques détails pendant que Tsunade semblait pensive.

-Kiba, comment expliques-tu que tu n'est senti que l'équipe d'Iwa et pas la troupe de civils, pourtant à proximité.

-Quand ils ont débarqué en groupe ça m'a surpris je ne comprenais pas comment je n'avais pu les repérer. Mais pendant qu'on se battait j'ai compris, ils ont utilisé une vielle ruse de chasseur en utilisant une plante assez odorante pour couvrir leur présence.

-Akamaru aurait pu les sentir ? Le blond semblait tout autant concentré que son ainée au bureau. Si même les Inuzuka ne pouvaient les sentir alors ce serait problématique.

-Pas par l'odeur, non. Mais les animaux sont sensibles aux émotions, peut-être aurait-il perçu quelque chose, leurs intentions étaient mauvaises dès le départ. Je ne peux rien assurer. Ce qui est plus dangereux en revanche c'est que certains d'entre eux savent se battre, ils n'ont pas un niveau exceptionnel mais en s'y mettant à plusieurs sur le même personne… comme tu le vois j'en ai fais les frais.

Naruto hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se référa à Tsunade par un regard. La princesse fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux fixaient un point dans le vide, signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

-Kiba, Sakura, reposez-vous pour la journée vous l'avez bien mérité. Anko tu sais déjà ce que tu as à faire. Naruto tu vas aider Shizune pour le moment, il semblerait que nous ayons pas mal de monde à rassembler pour organiser la sécurité du village d'ici le tournoi. Je te fais une liste tout de suite, les autres vous pouvez disposer. Elle fit un geste évasif de la main avant de relever la tête. Oh, Kiba ? Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener jusque chez toi ?

Anko avait déjà quitté la pièce mais Sakura s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte, se posant la même question.

-Ma sœur est juste à coté.

-Hmm, les escaliers sont dangereux. Attends un peu Naruto t'accompagnera jusqu'en bas.

Le maître chien tenta de protester mais ses efforts furent vains.  
Tout le long de la réunion Naruto avait lancé des regards mi inquiets mi réprobateurs à Sakura. Celle-ci savait pertinemment qu'il voudrait des explications à son horrible tête ce matin et que l'excuse de l'attaque ne fonctionnerait pas. Sauf qu'elle préférait y échapper, elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir sans arriver à une conclusion, une décision ou autre. Elle n'arrivait même pas à expliquer sont comportement de la veille au soir. Pour sauver temporairement sa peau, la rose s'était empressée de sortir de la pièce et d'emprunter les escaliers. Peine perdue, elle entendait déjà les pas claudiquant de Kiba accompagnés par la voix de Naruto.

-Sakura ! Attends-nous !

Heureusement pour elle l'escalier avait une forme de colimaçon. Tournant toujours le dos aux arrivants, elle prit une grande respiration avant de se coller le meilleur sourire qu'il lui été possible de faire. La fleur se retourna et rapidement ils entrèrent dans son champ de vision. L'interrogatoire allait commencer et la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque non ?

-Désolé de ne pas vous avoir attendu. Tsunade-sama à dit que vous alliez descendre ensemble et qu'elle avait quelque chose à te donner, j'ai pensé que je pouvais partir devant.

-Ah ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre avec Kiba alors que le groupe continuait son chemin vers la sortie. Je voulais juste te parler, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-C'est bon Naruto tu peux me laisser là, intervint Kiba, ma sœur est juste à côté je vais pouvoir faire le reste du chemin seul.

Le brun se dégagea du soutien de son ami et parti en le remerciant, laissant Sakura et Naruto seuls. Sakura l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Quand elle se retourna le regard instigateur de son équipier la surpris. Il croisa les bras sur son torse. Elle tenta tout de même de minimiser la situation.

-Euh Naruto… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Oui je crois. Tu as l'air excessivement fatiguée ce matin. Il est vrai qu'hier soir tu as du faire face à une attaque des plus surprenantes, mais tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui va en faire des insomnies. Alors dis-moi quel est le problème.  
Son expression s'était faite plus douce au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Il n'y a… Elle soupira en cédant à la volonté du blond. Bon ok. Imagine que… Tu te souviens quand avec Hinata vous n'étiez que des amis. Le blond hocha la tête. A ce moment là vous étiez très proche mais tu n'avais pas encore réalisé tes sentiments pour elle. Maintenant imagine qu'elle t'ais attendu après ta mission avec des … ramens. Voilà avec des ramens de chez Ichiraku. Tu es content non ?

-Oui… mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Attends ce n'est pas fini. L'embarras était de plus en plus décelable sur le visage de la rose. Imagine que pendant que tu manges ces ramens elle commençait à te parler bizarrement et puis sans que tu t'y attendes elle t'avouait ses sentiments. Comment penses-tu que tu aurais réagis.

-Ca me parait un peu tiré par les cheveux ton histoire. Mais pour te répondre eh bien… j'aurai été surpris bien sur et je pense que je lui aurais demandé du temps pour pouvoir réfléchir à tous ça. C'est ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs. Il quitta rapidement son air pensif pour replonger son regard dans celui de la rose. Maintenant réponds à la mienne. Qui t'a fais sa déclaration de la sorte ?  
Le blond faisait la grimace, cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Kiba. Sakura le fuyait du regard.

-Kankuro.

Naruto passa par la surprise, la colère et le questionnement en quelques secondes.

-Et, comment tu as réagis toi ? Puisque je suppose que c'est là que réside le problème. Il pris un air effaré. Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as frappé ?

-Non non pas du tout mais peut être que j'aurai du. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard insistant de son ami elle baissa les yeux sur le sol. J'ai…fuit.

-Attends, attends. Kankuro, il fit des parenthèses avec ses mains, avec qui tu t'entends super bien. Que même Sasuke ne s'inquiète pas que tu sortes seule avec lui et il faut avouer que c'est gros quand même, t'a avoué ses sentiment et tu es partie ?

-Oui, répondit Sakura d'une toute petite voix.

-Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu peur. Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'avec la fatigue et mon mal de tête j'avais mal compris. Mais il me regardait avec ces yeux…Il attendait clairement une réponse mais je ne sais franchement pas où j'en suis. Alors j'ai paniqué et je suis partie et j'ai beau eu essayé d'y réfléchir toute la nuit, j'arrive à rien. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et plaça ses mains de manière à cacher le plus possible son visage. Oh, je suis qu'une idiote. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Je suppose que depuis ce matin tu l'évites, hein ? Il soupira. Je pense que… tu devrais continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent à Suna. C'est peut être deux jours encore mais c'est faisable. Mais, s'il doit revenir pour le tournoi j'aimerai que tu sois capable de lui donner une réponse claire. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de la rose pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. C'est mon ami et le tien, il mérite que tu le respecte comme tel. Alors pendant tous le temps que tu auras il va falloir que tu réfléchisses, d'accord ? Mais s'il te plait ne t'en rend pas malade à ce point.

Il y eu un échange de regard entre eux pendant quelques secondes avant que la fleur ne prenne une grande inspiration et hoche la tête. Elle allait demander ce qu'elle devrait faire si son équipe ne se qualifiait pas pour le tournoi mais oublia vite cette idée. Sugu, Akimune et Junpei feraient pour sûr parti de la nouvelle promotion de Chuunins.

-Merci Naruto.

-Mais de rien, c'est à ça que servent les amis. Son sourire éblouissant était réapparu. Au fait, tu saurais où je peux trouver Motome-san et Nigai-san ?

-Motome-san doit être à la serre du bâtiment sud et Nigai-san devait faire une inspection des portes du village aujourd'hui.  
Naruto regardait le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main comme si c'était devenu son pire ennemi.

-La journée risque d'être très longue. Enfin bref, reposes toi bien.

Chacun se détourna de l'autre pour reprendre son chemin. Sakura était bien décidée à suivre les conseils de Naruto. Pour le moment elle allait juste dormir, après elle irait peut être squatter chez Ino pour faire le tri parmi ses sentiments. Elle rentra chez elle sans regarder derrière et ne vit donc pas Kiba à côté de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Ses pensées étaient plus menaçantes que jamais envers son nouveau rival.

* * *

Les lampadaires éclairaient les nombreux passants dans la rue ce soir là. La deuxième épreuve Chuunin était terminée et les noms de participants pour le tournoi venaient d'être révélés. Nombreux étaient donc les sensei et proches des genins à sortir. La rue de l'hôtel étant pourvue d'un nombre assez important de restaurant, l'ambiance était donc au rendez-vous ce soir là. Pourtant sur un toit proche Kiba ne semblait pas partager cette allégresse. Du haut de son perchoir sont regard passait régulièrement d'un balcon de l'hôtel à la rue et ses fréquentation. En bon ninja, il se faisait à peine remarquer malgré la lumière environnante. Enfin sa cible arriva et son irritation n'en fut que plus grande. Ils étaient si différents, comment même avait-il pu attirer le regard de la rose ?

_« -Kankuro sensei ! Merci beaucoup ! »_

Les trois genins du pays du vent venaient de s'incliner humblement devant leur professeur qui semblait tout aussi gêné que fier. _Idiot_ fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit du maitre chien quand il vit le sourire de son homologue de Suna. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à envoyer ses élèves au lit en évoquant l'heure tardive et leur départ le lendemain dans la matinée. Kiba se montra alors un peu, attirant le regard du marionnettiste qui fronça les sourcils avant de montrer deux doigts joints en sa direction. Dans deux minutes il pourrait enfin régler ses comptes avec lui. Malgré qu'il ne lui ait rien fait physiquement l'Inuzuka prenait sa déclaration à Sakura comme une agression. Il était bien décidé à la faire tomber amoureuse de lui et le ninja du sable devait être écarté le plus vite possible s'il voulait que sa mission réussisse. Il alla se positionner contre la rambarde du balcon qu'il observait depuis quelques temps, son « ennemi » ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et à se caler contre le mur opposé. C'est le maître chien qui commença.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas à t'expliquer ma présence. Les yeux noirs de Kiba brillaient tels ceux d'une bête sauvage observant sa proie.

-J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives préciser certains points, mais je devine que le sujet principal est notre bien-aimée Sakura.

-C'est bien ça le problème, comment as-tu pu lui dire ça ?

-« ça » ? Tu veux dire mes sentiments pour elle. J'admets que je m'y suis mal pris mais à ma connaissance il n'y a aucune loi qui interdit de le faire.

La tension avait grimpée entre les deux ninjas. Pour l'un parce qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'un autre prennent la place qu'il pensait lui être due auprès de la fleur. Et pour l'autre simplement parce que même s'il avait saisi la concurrence qui se jouait là, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son rival.

-Moi je te l'interdis ! J'étais là le premier, elle est à moi ! Je suis sure qu'elle ne s'est juste pas rendue compte de ses sentiments pour moi. Tu y fais barrage.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait être considérée comme un objet. Et puis tu t'entends ? On dirait un gamin de maternelle à qui l'on a piqué son jouet. Sauf que Sakura n'en ai pas un. Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as laissée partir maintenant, comme tu le dirais surement très bien « C'est mon tour ».

-Et ce « tour » prend fin bientôt d'après ce que j'ai compris, le mien reviens et crois moi que je ne gaspillerai pas ce mois comme je l'ai fait au début. Rien n'est gagné pour toi, tu lui as fait ta déclaration mais elle ne t'a toujours pas répondu. Et vu la tournure que ça prend, tu vas l'attendre longtemps.

-Soit, j'attendrai. Mais dis moi, si c'était toi qui lui avait fait part de tes sentiments, tu crois qu'elle t'aurait répondu directement ? Et dans ce cas, quelle aurait-été sa réponse ?

Durant sa réplique Kankuro n'avait cessé de fixer son rival droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir intensément à ces paroles. Les bras croisés sur le torse le marionnettiste attendait une réponse qui ne vint finalement pas. Kiba eu simplement un regard hostile avant de s'en aller avec un grognement. Le frère du Kazekage n'en tint pas rigueur et adossa sa tête au mur, lui aussi dans ses réflexions. Finalement il laissa échapper un « Sakura, feras-tu les choses normalement un jour ? » et il y répondit lui-même avec un faible sourire et les yeux dans les étoiles « Surement pas ».

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'hésite à mettre la suite (et oui tout est écris) demain vu que je pense un certain nombre de lecteurs en période de révision bac (c'est pas bien... dis celle qui regardais un épisode d'animé toutes les demi-heure pendant les révisions bac). De plus il fait tout de même une certaines longueur donc je pense le couper en deux.**

**Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à réagir à ce chapitre. Qui est team Kiba et qui est Team Kankuro?  
**J'accepterai sans broncher les reproches vu que je les mérite.

**Bon courage aux futurs bacheliers!**


	21. L'attaque 1

**Voilà la première partie du grand final!**

* * *

Sakura était assise dans un des bancs du parc, le visage face au soleil pour profiter de cette chaleur tant attendue au village de la feuille. A ses côtés, Ino s'amusait à observer Shin reniflant ça et là dans l'étendue d'herbe.

-Ino qu'est ce que je vais faire. C'était déjà compliqué avant mais là ça l'est encore plus.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, ça fait un mois qu'il cherche à être en permanence avec toi. Et toi tu ne faisais rien pour l'en dissuader non plus à ce que je sache. Ne dis pas que tu ne l'avais remarqué je ne croirai pas.

-Kiba est gentil, et oui je l'avais remarqué. Mais je pensais que ça lui passerai, ou du moins je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à m'embrasser. La rose se pris la tête entre les mains. Rahhh ! Je suis encore plus perdue.

-Non, je dirai que tu es simplement désespérante avec les hommes.

-Merci de me remonter le moral Ino, tu es vraiment une super amie. Sakura fit sa moue boudeuse et regarda ailleurs.

-Tu lui as expliqué la situation non ? Quoi qu'il devait surement la connaitre avant. Maintenant il ne peut faire que comme ton cher Kankuro : attendre que tu veuille bien te décider.

- Ino, tu ne m'aides pas là !

- Il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir celui qui te correspond. Ne fais pas les yeux de chien battu je ne te dirai rien. Tu feras ton propre choix.

La fleur soupira et un silence s'installa entre les deux meilleures amies. Désormais elle était face à un ultimatum. Elle devrait soit choisir entre Kankuro et Kiba, soit les éconduire tout les deux. Chose qui paraissait insensée d'après la blonde puisque ça démarche de départ était de trouver quelqu'un pas de briser le cœur de ses correspondants. Peu de temps plus tard Ino partit, la dernière épreuve de l'examen Chuunin commencerait dans quelques heures et elle devait encore s'occuper de commandes au magasin. Après quelques minutes de vaines réflexions Sakura alla rejoindre Shin. Elle réussi à l'immobiliser quelques instants et sa mauvaise humeur s'en alla aussitôt quand elle vit les yeux joyeux du chien. Elle aurait bien pris le déjeuné avec Sasuke mais elle se doutait bien autour de quoi tournerait la discussion, alors elle décida de rentrer chez elle avant le début des épreuves.

* * *

Après l'attaque de Pain et lorsque la guerre fut finie, la reconstruction de l'arène avait fait veiller plus d'un architecte. Celle-ci datant de l'époque du deuxième Hokage, Tsunade avait voulue faire peau neuve à ce bâtiment si symbolique. De part le nombre croissant de spectateurs la zone de combat, qui avait conservée sa forme ronde, était désormais enfouie dans le sol mais avec des parois moins élevées. Les gradins avaient ainsi pu prendre une place plus importante sur l'ensemble du pourtour de la zone. On y retrouvait aussi des « loges » pour les équipes et leur sensei. De ce cercle se distinguaient deux parties rectangulaires. La première et plus grande servait de hall d'accueil et à son sommet se trouvaient les places des Kages. Le second, assez proche, servait d'infirmerie autant pour les spectateurs que pour les participants.

Dans l'une des loges se trouvaient Kankuro et ses genins. Akimune venait de finir son combat avec brio et était acclamé par l'ensemble de la foule. Pas peu fier il revenait vers son équipe le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les mains sur les hanches.

-Bravo Akimune ! T'es le meilleur ! Sugu s'était levée pour acclamer son coéquipier. Même Junpei souriait, ce serai bientôt son tour.

-Je suis fier de toi ! Kankuro leva le pouce en direction du jeune ninja, l'accompagnant d'un grand sourire. Pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te battre, tu nous as tous bluffé.

-Eheh, les filles vont m'adorer maintenant.

-Dis pas ça Akimune, Sugu va être jalouse. Regarde elle boude déjà. La jeune fille, piquée au vif, ne tarda pas à répliquer à son professeur.

-Au fait Kankuro-sensei, ça fait longtemps qu'on à pas vu Haruno-san. Il faudrait qu'on aille lui rendre visite demain.

-Sugu à raison. Junpei se joignait à eux. Je dois lui rendre son livre en plus. Vous savez quand elle est libre ?

-Euh, comment dire… Le frère du Kazekage semblait gêné. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'on est rentré. Je suppose qu'elle doit être très occupée et… Akimune qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le quasi-sosie de Gaara regardait fixement le terrain de combat. Se rapprochant du bord, Kankuro pu apercevoir les deux prochains concurrents derrière l'arbitre. Face à eux se trouvait un groupe de personnes, parmi elles une tenait un drapeau rouge sang avec une balance dessinée à l'intérieur. Tout cela n'avait pas l'air prévu. Regardant vers les Kages il put voir son frère, Tsunade et Naruto à la balustrade. Vu leur expression quelque chose n'allait pas. Finalement c'est Naruto qui fut envoyé sur le terrain, surement pour essayer d'en apprendre plus. Tout cela lui rappelait la fois où lui-même avait fait partit des attaquant, menés dans l'ombre par Orochimaru.

Ses élèves s'étaient rapidement joints à lui pour observer. Ils ne se doutaient de rien et devaient surement penser à un imprévu dans l'organisation ou une animation d'entre match. Même si cela aurait pu être plausible, Kankuro ne pouvait ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait en lui. Quelque chose allait arriver.

-Oy Kankuro ! Daiki, un de ses collègues venait d'entrer. Viens voir.

Le marionnettiste laissa un instant ses élèves pour rejoindre l'autre ninja de Suna qui, d'après son expression, avait une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait ici. Il n'eut même pas à poser la question.

-Les mecs en bas c'est les fameux rebelles dont ils nous ont parlés à la dernière réunion. Heureusement les Kages ont réussi à mettre en place un plan, Uzumaki-sama les occupe pendant que Tsunade-sama lance un genjutsu le temps qu'on puisse les éloigner de l'arène. Ton frère s'occupe d'assurer leurs arrières et...

-ATTENTION !

Les genins venaient de crier en cœur. Kankuro et son collègue se retournèrent immédiatement en direction de l'ouverture sur l'extérieur. Le marionnettiste vit alors passer à toute vitesse le sable de son frère et un grand cri de douleur s'en suivit. Les deux ninjas de Suna se précipitèrent vers les plus jeunes. Naruto avait rejoint les personnes présentes sur l'aire de combat, à quelques mètres de lui un homme gisait au sol, surement un déserteur vu son accoutrement, le sable de Gaara l'entourant encore. Derrière un autre était figé, comme s'il avait été arrêté en plein milieu de son attaque. Quelques secondes avaient passées mais l'ensemble de l'arène était encore muette de stupéfaction. Enfin celui qui semblait être le leader des rebelles se repris, eu un sourire sombre et lança alors un cri de guerre. En réponse le reste du groupe, qui n'était apparemment plus sous l'emprise du genjutsu, le suivit. A la plus grande stupeur des ninjas présents, une nuée de spectateurs dispersés sur l'ensemble des gradins de l'arène répondit aussi à l'appel et commença à s'attaquer aux ninjas chargés la sécurité. Comprenant rapidement la situation Kankuro se retourna vers Daiki.

-C'est quoi les ordres dans ce cas là ?

-Il faut les maitriser en les blessant le moins possible, ce sont toujours des civils. En revanche les mercenaires c'est une autre affaire. Il fronça les sourcils et observa les gradins d'en face. Ils empêchent d'autres civils de fuir, il faut qu'on aille les aider à sortir.

Kankuro signifia sont accord par un hochement de tête, suivit de ses élèves qui avaient écouté la conversation. Dans un même élan ils partirent.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps..._

Sakura était en train de soigner un genin quand elle vit arriver Hana, un spectateur inconscient appuyé sur son épaule.

-Chute, malaise, bagarre ou autre chose ? Demanda la rose en désignant un lit du menton. Allonge-le là.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il était dans les couloirs des gradins, je suppose qu'il a du prendre un coup de chaud. Mais il est blessé à la tête alors j'ai un doute.

La fleur abandonna un moment son patient pour aider à soulever l'homme. Il avait en effet des égratignures sur le front mais elles cicatrisaient déjà. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus, elle l'avait surement croisé à l'hôpital ou dans la rue et son visage avait du la marquer sans raison. Après un rapide examen elle put faire un diagnostic.

-Ses blessures à la tête ne datent pas d'aujourd'hui et ta théorie est surement la bonne. Elle fit un léger sourire à l'Inuzuka. Il n'à rien de grave, un peu de repos et un bon cachet et il sera de nouveau sur pied. Se retournant sur son patient initial elle continua. En revanche lui va avoir besoin de temps, surement plus pour son orgueil que pour son corps mais ça doit faire sacrément mal tout de même. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été si violente avec mon adversaire quand j'ai passé l'examen.

Sakura s'était assise sur un tabouret pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise en soignant le jeune ninja qui ne semblait pas avoir recouvré ses esprits pour le moment. Hana fit de même en s'installant de l'autre côté du lit, face à la jeune femme.

-Mon frère m'a raconté votre dernière soirée, ça avez l'air sympa.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a _tous_ raconté ?

-Il a terminé en disant qu'il avait passé une super soirée avec toute la génération, qu'il t'avait raccompagné chez toi en vous promettant de vous revoir prochainement.

-Et bien effectivement on s'est vite revu, parce qu'il a débarqué chez moi une demi-heure plus tard. J'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème alors je lui ai vite ouvert. Il a baragouiné pendant une minute et quand je lui ai dit d'en venir au fait il m'a tout simplement embrassé.

L'agacement dans la voix de la fleur fit soupirer la brune.

-J'ai bien peur que mon frère ne comprenne jamais ce que veux dire la délicatesse. Son regard se fit plus complice et un sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Alors ça veut dire que maintenant vous…

-Non. Je suppose que tu connais ma situation puisque parfois j'ai l'impression que tout Konoha voir même Suna aussi sont au courant. Je lui ai expliqué que pour le moment je ne savais pas où j'en étais et que j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Mais ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant. T'as bien du arriver à une conclusion.

-J'y étais presque quand ton frère à débarqué et m'a embrassé sans ma permission.

-Pff, vous êtes aussi désespérant l'un que l'autre. Tu dis que tu y étais presque alors on va essayer de raccourcir ces réflexions pour arriver à une vrai décision.

La foule en liesse venait de se calmer. Les deux femmes tournèrent leur regard vers le mur en direction de l'arène. Hana ne s'en inquiéta pas plus et continua.

-Crois moi, que tu choisisses mon frère ou non c'est ton choix je ne le critiquerai pas mais…Je veux juste qu'il arrête de courir comme un chien après sa queue. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, ferme les yeux. Elle attendit que la rose s'exécute en un soupir pour continuer. Maintenant imagine que nous somme attaqués, mon frère et celui du Kazekage sont gravement blessés. Tu as le médicament qu'il faut pour les soigner mais il n'en reste plus qu'une seule dose. Qui sauverais-tu ?

Sakura rouvrit les yeux, indignée.

-Mais c'est horrible ce que tu me demande là !

-Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Aller, refermes les yeux et mets toi dans la situation. Une fois que tu y es ne réfléchit pas, dis la première chose que te passes par la tête.

La rose fit la moue quelques secondes avant de faire ce que lui proposait Hana. Elle-même ne savait pas quelle serai la réponse et elle avait peur de la connaitre parce qu'elle risquait d'y perdre une grande amitié quelque soit son choix. Elle respira un grand coup et appliqua les conseils de l'Inuzuka.

Cette dernière attendait patiemment. Quand les cris reprirent dans l'arène elle eu un petit sourire en coin, les histoires de son frère venaient surement de lui faire rater un grand moment de suspens dans le tournoi. Elle redirigea sont attention sur la rose qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche et commençait à répondre. La brune aperçu alors l'homme qu'elle avait ramené, il venait de passer une porte réservée au personnel de maintenance qui conduisait dans les fondations de l'arène. Elle tenta alors de le rattraper et s'engouffra elle aussi par la porte, laissant Sakura su place.

-Eh, vous ! Ce n'est pas un endroit accessible au public.

L'intervention de la brune sortit Sakura de ses esprits. Elle demanda à une collègue de superviser les soins pour quelques minutes et rejoignit rapidement la sœur de Kiba.

* * *

Les ninjas commençaient à avoir le dessus, les rebelles étaient désormais en train de se rabattre sur les sorties. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient déjà fuit la bataille. Grâce à la réactivité de certains, de nombreux civils avaient pu être évacués et mis à l'abri chez eux. D'après les informations qui parvenaient les rebelles n'avaient attaqués que l'arène, le reste du village continuait sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Des membres des forces spéciales avaient été postés aux portes de sorties pour récupérer les ennemis tentant de partir discrètement parmi les spectateurs.

Cependant la zone où se battaient Kankuro et son équipe était encore enclavée par les rebelles. Chacun tentait de maitriser ses adversaires tout en protégeant un groupe de spectateurs pris au piège. Mais pour des ninjas habitués à attaquer sans réserve face à l'ennemi, il leur était difficile de se retenir. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'une secousse et de grands cris de panique. Ses attaquants s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs assaut de plus belle.

-Daiki, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Son collègue n'étant pas dans son champs de vision, Kankuro avait du élever la voix en espérant qu'il l'entende.

-Ils ont fait sauter tout un pan des gradins, je crois que l'infirmerie aussi est touchée.

Le marionnettiste jura tout en essayant d'éviter un coup. Si le bâtiment de soin était touché ils allaient être mal, l'hôpital était de l'autre côté de Konoha. Il avait déjà vu pas mal de personnes s'y faire amener depuis le début de l'après-midi mais avec la bataille d'autre ninjas avaient surement du y être envoyés aussi. Le visage de la rose lui apparu alors, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Était-elle de service là-bas ? Il espérait que non mais vint à se souvenir de ses lettres. Il avait passé ces dernières semaines à le relire encore et encore, dedans Sakura lui avait décrit son implication durant les examens. Elle y était. Le bâtiment venait de s'effondrer et les risques qu'elle soit sous les décombres étaient trop importants pour qu'il n'en tienne pas compte.

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait cessé de se battre pendant quelques secondes. Après avoir cru à un ninjutsu les rebelles autour profitèrent de son inattention pour l'attaquer. Un parmi eux était sur le point d'abattre une barre de fer sur la tête du ninja de Suna. Quand ce dernier reprit ses esprit et vit le coup arriver il ne put que se préparer au choc, qui finalement ne vint pas. Un homme avait arrêté le bout de métal dans sa course et l'avais retourné contre son propriétaire désormais assommé.

-Quand on s'attaque à Konoha ce n'est pas seulement aux ninjas !

C'était un civil et il venait de mettre à terre l'un des attaquants, alors que les ninjas peinaient à s'en dépêtrer. Dans les deux camps la stupeur avait fait stopper toute action, ce qui déplut au nouvel arrivant.

-Eh, je veux bien vous aider mais je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot à votre place non plus. Vous ! Il désigna du menton Kankuro. Prenez ces gosses et allez secourir les gens coincés sous les décombres.

Devant tant de prestance le ninja ne put refuser. Si les spectateurs « non rebelles » venaient prêter main forte aux shinobi alors l'attaque pourrait être endiguée plus rapidement et facilement. D'un regard il rassembla son équipe et se dirigea vers la partie détruite de l'arène.

* * *

**Une petite idée de ce qui pourrait suivre? Qui et comment va-t-elle choisir? J'aimerai bien avoir vos théories par commentaire, juste pour voir comment vous voyez le truc.**

**J'ai écris une partie du prologue mais bof, ça manque de quelque chose. Si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas je suis toujours preneuse.**

**S'il y en a qui préfèrent le SasuSaku j'ai fait un OS-songfic dessus que j'ai publié tout récemment. Le titre c'est "The Last Time".**

**See you next week!**


	22. L'attaque 2

Comme quoi c'est bien de vérifier le texte qu'on va mettre en ligne, un peu plus et je vous mettez mon début d'épilogue (avec tout le déroulement de tapé dessus).

Voilà le dernier "vrai" chapitre. N'ayant eu aucun écho véritable sur la préférence des lecteurs j'espère que je ne ferai pas trop de déçus.

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Kiba et Akamaru couraient le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'explosion. Il était dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle avait eu lieu mais rapidement on l'avait informé que le bâtiment médical était touché. Quelques minutes plus tôt, sa sœur l'avait prévenu qu'elle y portait un spectateur ayant fait un malaise. Elle l'avait même taquiné sur le fait qu'elle irait voir Sakura pour savoir comment elle avait pris son initiative de la veille. Son cœur avait eu un raté quand il comprit que les deux femmes se trouvaient surement sous les gravas.

Une fois sur place il ne put que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Ici les rebelles avaient été maitrisés et une grande partie de l'équipe médicale et des blessés avaient été épargnés. Ne trouvant aucune des deux kunoichi, il chercha quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner sur les événements en se dirigeant vers un groupe de ninjas tentant d'ordonner les opérations de secours. Par chance il y trouva un de ses nombreux cousins.

-Nakatsu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Après un coup d'œil et quelques ordres le dit Nakatsu répondit

-Les rebelles ont voulu faire sauter les gradins à plusieurs endroits. Ils avaient infiltré un des leurs comme blessé. D'après une infirmière Haruno-san et ta sœur ont vu quelqu'un prendre la porte réservée au personnel d'entretien et l'ont poursuivit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en bas mais sans leur intervention il y aurait eu plus de dégâts. On essai de sortir un maximum de personnes mais d'après le personnel médical on a presque tout le monde et…

- Hana et Sakura, elles sont où ?  
Kiba ne pouvait attendre plus, il devait savoir. L'expression de son cousin se fit encore plus grave.

-On ne les a pas encore retrouvées. L'entrée que le rebelle a empruntée ne s'est pas totalement effondrée, on y a envoyé une équipe. Il pointa son oreillette. Dès qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un ils m'en informent.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Nakatsu le visage de Kiba s'était décomposé. Jamais en se levant ce matin il n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose arriverait. Et il ne voulait perdre ni sa sœur ni la femme dont il été tombé amoureux. Le maitre chien fit son regard le plus implorant à son cousin.

- Nakatsu, laisse-moi y aller.

-Je ne peux pas Kiba, tu… C'est de la folie !

-S'il te plait. Akamaru…

Son rythme respiratoire s'était accéléré, il ne pourrait pas rester là. Même en aidant à sauver les derniers blessés il aurait l'impression d'être inutile, de laisser les deux femmes à leur sort.

-Ok j'ai compris, mais fait attention à toi. Ta mère me tuera s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et Akamaru reste ici, il nous aidera avec le transport des victimes à l'hôpital, jamais il ne passera dans le trou.

-Merci.

Kiba tapa amicalement l'épaule de l'autre Inuzuka avant de se diriger du côté des décombres de l'infirmerie. En chemin il croisa Kankuro et son équipe. Le ninja de Suna semblait tout aussi bouleversé que lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait compris que la rose se trouvait là, mais pas parmi l'équipe médicale qui courait dans tous les sens. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un accord tacite fut conclu : tant qu'elle n'était hors pas de danger la trêve persisterait.

L'entrée et une partie du couloir était à peine touché, seulement quelques objets étaient tombés des étagères. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, les dégâts se firent plus visible jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la fameuse porte de service. En effet Akamaru n'aurait jamais pu y passer, lui-même devrait se contorsionner pour continuer son chemin.

* * *

L'équipe qui avait pu s'introduire dans les décombres du bâtiment venait de faire son rapport. Ils étaient bloqués par les gravas, surement à 50 mètres de l'infirmerie, mais avaient retrouvé Hana Inuzuka. Elle était consciente mais la faire remonter à la surface demanderai surement pas mal de temps. Rapidement une autre équipe avait était envoyée passer le reste des décombres du mur au peigne fin.

Parmi eux se trouvait Kankuro. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le lieu de l'explosion tout autour de lui semblait aller au ralenti, alors qu'il savait que c'était tout le contraire. On venait de lui annoncer la fin des combats contre les rebelles, ceux qui avaient réussi à fuir seraient rapidement rattrapés par les forces spéciales locales. Ses genins avaient été réquisitionnés pour rassurer la population qui, avec l'explosion, avait été rapidement mis au courant d'un problème sur lequel un certain nombre de rumeurs commençaient à circuler.

Quand il avait croisé Kiba, le marionnettiste avait compris que ce qu'il craignait été en train d'arriver : Sakura était sous les décombres. Pendant quelques secondes il avait été comme paralysé, par la peur de la perdre. Désormais il aidait un ninja de Kiri à soulever des rochers. Il avait dit avoir reconnu les conséquences de techniques doton. Sachant que l'affinité de la rose était la terre il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et avait l'avait rejoint. La piste s'était révélée être bonne puisqu'ils avaient pu détecter une sorte de caverne assez grande pour une personne debout. Le peu de visibilité qu'ils avaient ne leur avait cependant pas permis de savoir si quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Quand enfin les deux shinobi réussirent à déplacer le rocher Kankuro cru apercevoir à travers la poussière une forme humaine. Qu'elle soit Sakura ou non elle semblait avoir besoin d'aide, il envoya alors son partenaire cherché un médic-nin.

Lorsque la masse de particules terreuse se dissipa un peu, il descendit prudemment au fond du trou. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il pensait voir une chevelure rose mais ne s'autorisait pas à le croire tant qu'il n'était pas plus près. La personne était recouverte de poussière et visiblement inconsciente. Au moment où le médecin arrivait il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, c'était elle. Ensuite tout s'enchaina. Ne pensant qu'à l'identité de l'individu il n'avait pas remarqué que sa jambe droite était bloquée par un grand pilier de fer qui servait à maintenir les fondations du mur. Du sang coulait de la tempe de la jeune femme à sa joue, se mêlant à la terre qui s'y était déposée. Avant de la déplacer le médecin dû confirmer qu'il n'y avait pas risque immédiat pour elle. Kankuro finit par la tenir dans ses bras, la laissant s'appuyer sur ses genoux, le temps qu'on lui fasse les premiers soins pour sa jambe. Sa tête s'appuyant contre celle de la fleur, il pu profiter de ce contact pour calmer son cœur et son esprit. Elle était vivante et ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.  
C'est à ce moment que la rose repris brièvement conscience. Elle semblait perdue et commença à s'agiter. Kankuro resserra sa prise sur elle et murmura des paroles rassurantes dans ses cheveux. Finalement elle sombrât de nouveau par l'intervention du medic-nin. Ne relâchant pas son étreinte le brun lui embrassa discrètement le crane. Il attendit le feu vert pour la porter à l'hôpital.

* * *

Si l'infirmerie de l'arène avait été construite aussi grande c'était justement pour palier au nombre important d'urgences lors des grands événements ou d'accidents graves. Ce dernier s'étant écroulé tous étaient rapatriés vers le bâtiment principal désormais bondé. Cela faisait presque une heure que Kankuro attendait sur une chaise. Apparemment certains ninjas avaient été coincés par des rebelles qui avaient décidés de s'acharner sur eux. Sakura, même si visiblement blessée, passait après eux. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à caler la fleur en attendant qu'un médecin, parmi le ballet qu'il observait depuis, puisse la prendre en charge. Elle était donc assise sur les genoux de son sauveur, sa jambe blessée bandée, les bras repliés sur son ventre la tête reposant sur l'épaule du brun. Encore une fois elle reprit conscience mais sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle manifesta son besoin d'eau par un simple « soif ». Kankuro interpella rapidement une infirmière qui partit rapidement chercher ce qu'il fallait. L'immobilité de la rose l'inquiéta encore une fois, pour la maintenir alerte il lui indiqua qu'elle était à l'hôpital et que ce serait bientôt son tour. Une fois sa soif étanchée, il continua de lui parler en racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot mais il savait qu'elle écoutait.

Après un temps que Kankuro fut incapable de déterminer la jeune femme fut enfin prise en charge. Il l'aurait bien suivie mais le personnel médical l'envoya se reposer. En raison du trop plein de patients les visites étaient suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre et l'accompagnement strictement limité. Il retrouva son équipe à l'hôtel et appliqua comme il le put les conseils des médecins. Le lendemain les directives n'avaient pas changées et il fut demandé pour donner son rapport des événements de la veille. Finalement l'examen était maintenu, juste décalé des quelques jours nécessaires à reconstruire la partie de mur détruite.

* * *

Il ne put revoir la rose que trois jours après l'accident. Son frère et Temari, le voyant tourner en rond, avaient réussi à lui obtenir une permission exceptionnelle. En fin de matinée il s'était donc retrouvé à déambuler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, cherchant la chambre de la jeune femme un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Le marionnettiste vérifia une dernière fois le numéro de la chambre avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour toquer à la porte.

« ENTREZ »

Malgré les récents événements la météo était restée au beau fixe et c'est dans une pièce très lumineuse qu'il entra. La fenêtre entrouverte faisait rentrer l'air chaud en secouant les rideaux blancs. De par sa place dans la hiérarchie de l'hôpital, Sakura avait eu droit à une chambre individuelle. Elle attendait, curieuse, de voir qui lui rendait visite. Jusqu'à ce jour elle avait déjà vu une ribambelle de ses collègues, malgré l'interdiction posée par l'hôpital, ayant pour bonne excuse auprès du personnel soignant un motif professionnel. Blasée de devoir raconter encore une fois sa version de l'attaque, son visage s'illumina d'un petit sourire quand elle vit le ninja de Suna.

-Kankuro !

-Salut.  
Kankuro cacha sa grimace, depuis quand était-il aussi hésitant ? Il relativisa en se disant que c'était une simple conversation avec elle. Une fois les battements de son cœur calmés il put reprendre.  
-Comment va ta jambe ? Les autres n'ont pas eu le temps de me mettre au courant.

-Plus de peur que de mal heureusement. Je pourrai sortir dès la fin de la semaine avec une belle attelle et quelques séances de rééducation histoire de me remettre en forme.

-Ouf, je suis rassuré. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

La fleur se rappela la manière dont il avait pris soin d'elle, du moins ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle avait perdu connaissance après l'explosion. Quand elle était revenue a elle la première fois, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et sa vue était totalement brouillée par la poussière. Quelqu'un la tenait fermement. Pensant s'être faite attrapée par les rebelles elle avait commencé à vouloir se débattre. Sauf que manifestement cela n'avait pas été très concluant, son ennemi ayant resserré sa prise. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eu reconnu la lumière verte du chakra médical qu'elle avait comprit être en sécurité.

La seconde fois elle était dans un état encore plus mal. La gorge sèche elle avait du batailler pour faire sortir un son à peu près cohérent de sa bouche. Les membres totalement engourdis elle n'avait pris conscience de sa position uniquement par le léger mouvement de son sauveur. Elle l'avait entendu héler une infirmière. Le temps que sa requête soit réalisée lui paru extrêmement long, durant ces quelques minutes elle prit alors conscience de son environnement. Rapidement elle avait reconnue les bruits caractéristiques de l'hôpital : les médecins qui couraient dans les couloirs, les patients qui geignaient et d'autres que commençaient à s'énerver. Tout se brouhaha lui donnait mal à la tête alors elle s'était concentrée sur la voix de la personne qui la tenait. C'était manifestement une voix masculine, il se voulait surement rassurant mais l'inquiétude transperçait à travers ses mots. La rose savait qu'elle connaissait cette personne mais n'avait sut y mettre de visage. Il avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin s'occupe enfin d'elle.

C'est finalement Naruto qui lui avait révélé l'identité de l'homme deux jours plus tard. Elle avait été surprise, persuadée que le marionnettiste lui en voulait énormément pour sa fuite et le silence radio qui avait suivit. Au contraire il avait pris grand soin d'elle depuis le début d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte le sujet de son « choix » entre Kankuro et Kiba était revenu dans la discussion. Tout comme les paroles d'Hana avant l'attaque, qu'elle avait eu largement le temps de méditer depuis.

-Euh, Sakura tu veux que j'aille chercher une infirmière ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Reprenant contact avec la réalité elle vit Kankuro l'observer avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Honteuse d'avoir eu cette absence elle rougit violement.

-Je vais bien, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir, désolé. Voyant qu'il ne cessait de la fixer elle continua. Et toi, tu as été blessé ?

-Oh, rien de bien méchant, les bleus et égratignures classiques. Toi en revanche tu étais dans un sale état quand on t'a trouvée.  
Il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre et après un silence, poursuivit d'une voix plus faible, comme s'il était ailleurs.  
Quand j'ai compris que tu étais sous cet amoncellement de gravas j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai voulu commencer les recherches avec les autres mais on m'a demandé d'aider les blessés d'abord. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, la seule chose que j'avais en tête c'était « pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien de grave, qu'elle soit en vie ».

-Tout va bien maintenant. Avec un léger sourire Sakura l'incita à s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Elle lui enleva le bouquet des mains et le déposa de l'autre côté de ses jambes.

-Quand on t'a retrouvée et que j'ai su que tu étais en vie…

Toujours dans un état second il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de la rose pour effleurer sa blessure à la tête. Elle fut surprise de ce geste mais ne fis aucun mouvement pour l'en éloigner. Il descendit lui-même le bras et se mit à fixer le sol, continuant presque en murmurant.

-Je crois que rien ne pourrai décrire l'intensité du soulagement que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. L'autre soir, je t'ai dis « je crois » que j'ai des sentiments amoureux pour toi mais maintenant c'est une certitude. Il lui prit la main et la plaqua contre son torse, là où battait son cœur. Il semblerait que tu te sois doucement incrustée là et que tu y resteras encore longtemps.

-Kankuro je…

Elle était émue par tant de révélations. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant c'était qu'il la regarde dans les yeux qu'elle puisse enfin lui parler clairement. Mais il observait obstinément le sol.

-Je sais que…j'ai de la concurrence, avec Kiba. Je ne doute pas qu'il ait largement mit ce dernier mois à son profit. Peut-être même êtes vous déjà ensemble.

-Kankuro… Sa voix se fit légèrement suppliante, elle aussi avait besoin de parler. Mais il la coupa encore une fois.

-Quand je l'ai vu à l'infirmerie après l'explosion il avait l'air très inquiet aussi, d'autant plus que j'ai appris plus tard que sa sœur était dans la même situation que toi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je comprendrai parfaitement que tu l'ais choisi. Mais malgré tout il fallait que je te dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur sinon je l'aurai toujours regretté.

Comme s'il avait cessé de respirer depuis le début de sa litanie Kankuro pris une grande respiration et osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était visiblement agacée. Se rendant compte qu'il tenait toujours sa main contre lui, il la lâcha promptement et se mit à espérer de ne pas trop souffrir des mots qui allaient suivre.

-Tu as fini ? Bien. Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi jusqu'à ce que le médecin vienne me chercher. Même si je n'ai pas su te remettre sur le moment et que je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce que tu disais. Ensuite désolé pour l'autre soir. Je n'aurai jamais du m'enfuir comme ça, j'ai été lâche mais surtout j'ai eu peur. Tout commençais à s'enchainer et je n'étais pas préparée à ça, j'ai mal réagit. Naruto m'a conseillé de bien réfléchir à mes sentiments avant de revenir te voir. C'est vrai que j'aurais tout de même du faire l'effort de te mettre au courant. A ce moment là j'avais bien compris que cet idiot me cachait quelque chose, mais j'ai mis quelques temps encore à comprendre que Kiba… Elle soupira. Je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il y a presque une semaine maintenant il m'a embrassé.

Kankuro détourna le regard encore une fois et serra les poings.

-Tu l'as aussi embrassé?

-Au début oui. Je me suis dis que finalement ça pourrait peut-être m'aider à m'assurer de mon « choix » entre vous deux mais… Kankuro regarde moi.

Le marionnettiste ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, la rose lui pris le menton entre les doigts et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés mais elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses sentiments.

-Kankuro… Je l'ai repoussé dans les secondes qui ont suivies. Kiba est d'un naturel plus « primitif » si on peut dire. Je ne doute pas qu'au début ses sentiments aient été sincères mais, j'ai l'impression que le fait d'avoir de la concurrence ai fait de moi un trophée à ses yeux. Et ça je n'en veux pas. Il agit par impulsion et ayant parfois la même tendance, je pense que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus raisonné à mes cotés.

Elle lâcha enfin le visage du ninja de Suna pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes, qu'elle se mit à regarder fixement.

-J'aimerai tant répondre avec des sentiments aussi forts que les tiens mais pour le moment ce n'est qu'un petit quelque chose au fond de mon cœur. J'ai peur de te faire du mal si ça ne fonctionne pas et… Elle releva ensuite les yeux sur lui, un sourire vague sur les lèvres. Je suis compliquée tu sais.

-Oui. L'étonnement laissa la place à un sourire franc sur le visage du brun. Et je ferai avec sans problème.

A la plus grande surprise de la rose il l'embrassa. Mais pas comme Kiba quelques jours plus tôt, ce baiser était plus doux, comme un remerciement. Elle y répondit, sentant les bras de Kankuro l'entourer doucement. Il lui laissa tout le loisir de le repousser mais elle ne le fit pas.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par une jeune infirmière qui entra inopinément dans la pièce. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis se confondit en excuses pour partir aussi rouge qu'une tomate en disant qu'elle repasserait plus tard.

* * *

Kiba était sur un banc en face de l'hôpital, sa sœur allait bientôt sortir pour rentrer chez elle. Autour de lui le personnel soignant prenait sa pause déjeuner en profitant du grand soleil et de la chaleur qu'il apportait. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire depuis cinq minutes, il écoutait la discussion d'un groupe d'infirmière à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il semblait que l'une d'entre-elle venait de commencer dans le milieu et ses mésaventures amusaient autant le groupe que je jeune homme.

_« -Tiens justement te voilà ! Alors Mai, comment ça s'est passé ce matin ?_

_-Je crois que j'ai attiré le mauvais sort sur moi. Tout à l'heure on m'a chargé d'aller informer Haruno-sama qu'elle pourrait finalement sortir plus tôt mais je suis arrivée au mauvais moment._

_-L'Hokage est encore revenue lui demander son témoignage ? Ne vont-il jamais la lâcher, elle a du le raconter une vingtaine de fois déjà._

_-Non. Elle était en train d'embrasser quelqu'un. »_

La réaction des infirmières ne se fit pas attendre et un énorme « Qui ? » se fit entendre. Kiba lui fronçait les sourcils, il avait une petite idée de qui cela pouvait être et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_« -Je ne sais pas qui mais il est grand, brun et il portait un tee-shirt avec l'emblème du village de Suna sur le dos. Je suis sure que si je n'avais rien dis, ils n'auraient même pas remarqué ma présence, et j'aurai pu sortir sans problème. Je suis surement la plus malchanceuse du village. »_

Le maitre chien serra les poings pour contenir sa colère, c'était lui le malchanceux dans l'histoire. Il aurait bien laissé éclater son ressentiment mais sa sœur venait de sortir. A son grand soulagement Hana parla pendant une grande partie du trajet. Il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, ses pensées étant plus tournées vers un plan pour s'occuper du marionnettiste à sa manière.

-Tu sais j'ai pu parler avec Sakura pendant notre petit séjour à l'hôpital. La pauvre, sa jambe l'empêche de sortir de sa chambre pour le moment.

-Ca aurait pu être pire. De quoi vous avez parlé ?

-De tout, de rien, de toi. Kiba grogna.

-Ne t'embête pas, j'ai perdu. Il semblerait qu'elle ait choisi l'autre.

-Te voilà à refaire ta tête de mule. Sakura n'est pas un objet à gagner, et elle tient beaucoup à toi-même si ce n'est pas de la manière que tu l'espérais.

* * *

Tadaaaa! alors vous l'imaginiez comme ça?  
Je sais Kiba a été un peu mis à l'écart du coup mais sa sœur n'était pas dans un meilleur état non plus. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

**Prochaine publication - Epilogue avec apparition de : Kakashi, Sasuke, L'inconnu du bal!**

_C'est encore en écriture mais si vous voulez l'apparition d'un autre MP ou commentaire. Je ferrai une petite partie pour chaque demande. :)_

Et j'aurai surement une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer à ce moment là.

To be continued...next week!


	23. Epilogue

La fête au village battait déjà son plein depuis le matin même, alors que la cérémonie avait eu lieu en début d'après midi. Jamais les anciens de Konoha n'avaient vu le village aussi plein de monde, et surtout autant d'étrangers. Du haut des escaliers de la tour de l'Hokage, on pouvait voir l'ensemble des rues, éclairées par des lampions multicolores, ou même apercevoir quelques feux d'artifice avec lesquels des enfants jouaient. En haut des marches, se déroulait une réception plus calme mais tout autant chargée de monde. Ce n'était pas un simple changement d'Hokage mais le remaniement de tout un village. Heureusement pour le village de la feuille Naruto avait su faire changer les mentalités, il y a quelques années encore un événement de ce genre aurait été très mal vu. De nombreux pays étaient donc représentés, soit par leur amitié avec le nouvel Hokage soit par curiosité.

Appuyée sur la balustrade, Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle aussi avait désormais une place officielle et son stress avait atteint un pic dès le moment où son meilleur ami avait été prononcé Rokudaime. Ce soir serai sa première apparition en tant que membre du conseil. Elle ne serait plus simplement « l'élève de Tsunade », « l'ancienne coéquipière de l'Uzumaki »… désormais son comportement allait être observé à la loupe par les pays étrangers.

Réarrangeant sa robe pour la énième fois elle soupira. Elle avait fait face au Juubi lui-même sur le champ de bataille mais elle était incapable de se décider à monter les quelques marches qui la séparait encore de la terrasse du bâtiment. Elle soupira encore une fois son mécontentement.

-Un problème Haruno-san ?

Devant elle se tenait Gaara dans son habit vert et blanc de Kazekage et sa jarre exceptionnellement absente. Derrière lui se tenaient Temari et Kankuro, eux aussi sur leur trente et un. Ce dernier semblait inquiet pour elle, c'est quelle devait vraiment avoir l'air stressé. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés à l'hôpital, pendant l'examen Chuunin, ils n'avaient pas pu beaucoup se voir. Elle, étant très occupé par ses futures fonctions attendait alors avec encore plus d'impatience les lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient. Ino déplorait le manque d'action dans leur relation, mais le peu qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble représentait déjà beaucoup pour la fleur. Ils en avaient parlé à ce moment là, la distance serait un frein important mais ils l'avaient déjà outre passée plus d'une fois. Kankuro n'avait tout de même pas manqué de lui affirmer qu'il ne cessait de demander à son frère de l'envoyer dans des missions à Konoha, ou du moins dans le coin.

Elle le rassura d'un sourire et, sans lâcher le regard du brun, elle répondit au Kazekage.

-Le stress est un ennemi inattendu et souvent très tenace.

-Je suis sur que vous retrouverez toutes votre éloquence en voyant Naruto. La réplique fit lever un sourcil à la rose qui posa son regard sur son interlocuteur. Vous nous avez plus d'une fois montré vos opinions quand à certains de ses propos. Parfois même de manière assez… brutale ?

Sakura rougi instantanément. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait à faire d'aussi près avec des gens haut placé, elle se serait abstenue plus d'une fois d'envoyer valser son compagnon à l'autre bout du village. Sans un mot de plus, le Kazekage se remis en route, Temari sur les talons. La marionnettiste commença à emboiter le pas, mais une fois à la hauteur de la rose il hésita.

-Kankuro ?

Gaara s'était encore arrêté. La manieuse d'éventail pris rapidement la main. Retournant le roux vers les marches restantes elle lui expliqua que « ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vu et qu'ils on surement pleeeinnn de chose à se dire », et donc qu'il faillait les laisser tranquilles. Elle commençait à affirmer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ici quand ils disparurent de leur champ de vision.

Sakura sourit devant cette scène jusqu'à ce que Kankuro lui prenne les mains. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis et son cœur repartit de plus belle dans sa poitrine.

-Tu es sure que c'est seulement le stress ?

Il la regardait intensément. Etant sur de ne pouvoir sortir un mot sans que sa voix ne flanche, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Etant plus petite que lui elle se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise que lui devait être. Pourtant il remonta doucement une main sur sa joue pendant que l'autre rejoignait sa taille, accompagnant le rapprochement. Il allait l'embrasser, elle le savait. Son corps se crispa d'anticipation à la pensée du dernier baisé qu'ils avaient échangé peu de temps avant qu'il ne parte. Ce moment avait été plein de tendresse, chacun profitant du contact de l'autre ne sachant quand ils se reverraient. Il prit sa réaction pour de la peur et commença à s'éloigner d'elle. Alors la fleur, qui avait jusque la les bras le long du corps, les entoura autour de sa nuque. Comprenant l'invitation, Kankuro ne se fit pas plus prier pour donner aux lèvres de la rose le baisé tant attendu. Quand il prit fin ils affichaient tous les deux un petit sourire, et elle avait de nouveau les joues rouges. Profitant des bras l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux ne parlait.

Kankuro fini par se reculer un peu et sortir de sa poche un petit sac en papier. Sakura l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est pour toi.

Un cadeau. Il lui faisait un cadeau et elle se haïssait de ne pas y avoir pensé aussi. C'était toujours lui qui donnait quelque chose et pour une fois qu'elle aurait pu faire de même cela ne lui été pas venu à l'esprit. Le marionnettiste compris à son expression et s'empressa de la rassurer.

-Tu ne m'as pas repoussé à l'instant, ni ne t'es enfuie. Alors crois moi c'est largement suffisant comme cadeau de ta part. Elle fit la moue à la référence. Ouvre plutôt. Il lui mit le paquet devant les yeux.

-Mais…

Devant son air réprobateur Sakura ne put que céder à sa demande. Elle sorti quelques secondes plus tard un bracelet visiblement artisanal. Des cordes de différentes nuances de vert s'entremêlées pour tenir au centre une pierre rosée, polie en ovale. Un caractère était écris derrière.

- Il est superbe. Merci.

-C'est typique du village de Suna. Il prit le bracelet en main et entrepris de le nouer autour du poignet de la fleur. La légende dit qu'avant de partir à la guerre les hommes offraient un quartz rose à la fille qu'ils aimaient. Elle aurait le pouvoir « de réduire la distance qui sépare les cœurs ». Du moins c'est ce qu'est censé faire ce qu'il y a écrit dessus, un peu comme un charme.

La rose allait lui répondre quand Ino apparut.

-Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux, mais on commence à remarquer l'absence de Sakura là-haut.

Sakura ne se fit pas prier pour la fusiller du regard avec un grognement.

-J'ai bien peur que nous devions y aller maintenant, dit Kankuro lui aussi visiblement agacé.

-Malheureusement oui, acquiesça Sakura en se mordant la lèvre.

Son stress qui s'était envolé à l'apparition de Kankuro lui revint d'un coup. Le ninja de Suna s'écarta d'elle mais garda une de ses mains dans les siennes. La rose croisa le regard d'Ino qui se demandait visiblement s'ils allaient passer le reste de la soirée comme ça, au milieu des invités. Son vœu ne fut pas exaucé puisqu'une fois en haut des marches, ils furent hélés par Temari pour le brun et Naruto pour elle. Avant de se séparer ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Quitte à passer une nuit blanche, elle ferait tout pour passer un maximum de temps avec lui.

En rejoignant son camarade elle aperçu Kakashi. Il avait été invité à la célébration en temps qu'ancien sensei de l'Hokage et héros de guerre. Depuis leur grand désaccord ils avaient pu parler brièvement, notamment lorsqu'elle avait été à l'hôpital. L'homme au sharingan lui avait alors présenté ses excuses. A l'époque il venait d'apprendre la grossesse, désormais bien avancée, de Shizune. Après quelques temps il avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et osait s'afficher publiquement avec elle. Il n'alla pas voir la rose mais lui fit tout de même un signe de tête, auquel elle répondit. Le retour à la normal de la relation prendrait un certain temps, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'une fois l'enfant né tout irait beaucoup mieux. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble il ne quittait pas d'une semelle l'assistante de l'ancienne Hokage, de peur qu'elle ne se blesse ou autre. Sakura ne doutait pas que Kakashi deviendrait l'homme le plus « papa poule » du village.

Atteignant le groupe, étonnement restreint, elle put constater que ses nouvelles fonctions n'avaient pas aient changé Naruto d'un poil. Ce qui semblait déjà exaspérer Sasuke, nommé officiellement comme le second du Rokudaime. La pauvre allait en avoir du travail. Elle ne doutait pas que le blond ne manquerait pas de trouver une occasion de s'éclipser et ainsi d'échapper à la paperasse. L'Uchiha lui sourit légèrement, il l'avait déjà félicité plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Apparemment, la fleur arrivait en pleine conversation entre Tsunade et Naruto. Ce dernier ne manquait pas de lancer quelques piques à la princesse, qui commençait à s'énerver. Son arrivée fit néanmoins cesser toute hostilité chez la sannin.

-Sakura, toutes mes félicitations. Je suis extrêmement fière de toi. L'ancienne Hokage la pris dans ses bras, tout sourire.

-Merci Tsunade-sama, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur.

-J'ai totalement confiance dans les compétences de mon élève. Je crois que l'hôpital à trouvé un dirigeant bien meilleur que je ne l'ai été.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant la vieille ? La concernée se retint d'envoyer son poing dans la figure du blond mais répondit très sérieusement.

-Je crois que je vais me reposer. Ca me fait mal de le dire mais je n'ai plus vingt ans, je vais profiter de tout le temps que la vie voudra bien encore me donner. Sentant qu'elle venait de plomber l'ambiance elle continua sur une note plus gaie. D'ailleurs Sakura, je serai ravie de prendre quelques verres avec toi.

-Moi aussi ? Naruto semblait déjà tout heureux d'avoir trouvé un endroit où échapper à obligation. Mauvaise pioche.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur que non, un Hokage n'a pas le temps de s'amuser. Il y a trop de travail pour ça.

-Dis celle qui a fait mettre une cachette pour son sake dans le bureau et qui lance tous les jours des paris plus idiots les uns que les autres. Qu'elle perd d'ailleurs.

-Comment oses-tu remettre en doute les capacités de tes ainés !?

La discussion venait, semble-t-il, de reprendre là où elle en était avant l'arrivée de la fleur. Sasuke se passa la main sur le visage en prenant une grande inspiration. Cela lança Sakura dans un fou rire difficilement contrôlable mais qu'elle parvint à garder discret.

-Voilà quelque chose de très agréable à entendre.

Sakura se retourna vivement vers la voix, une main sur le ventre. Elle faisait face à un homme qu'elle devina proche de la trentaine, les cheveux blancs et les yeux presque jaunes. Elle se savait le connaitre mais n'arrivait pas à le retrouver dans sa mémoire. Cela du se voir puisque l'homme continua.

-Je suis désolé, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Hikami Kohaku.

-Oh ! L'écrivain. Enchantée. Prenant un air contrit, elle continua. Je suis vraiment confuse mais quand…

Sakura se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle travaille sa mémoire des visages quand l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Des _cheveux blancs_ attachés en catogan mais surtout des _yeux vert-jaune_. Elle se remémora alors le bal et tous les événements de cette soirée là.

-Oh.

C'était une simple constatation, mais pour la deuxième fois de la soirée elle se sentie gênée de son comportement devant un homme important. Cela fit sourire le nouvel arrivant.

-N'ayez pas honte mademoiselle, d'ailleurs je vous félicite pour avoir gardé votre sang froid si longtemps. Même si votre intervention, quoi que des plus divertissantes, a été considérée comme tout à fait inconvenante.

Sakura ne pu réprimer un gloussement. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la tête de Toshiro à ce moment là n'avait pas de prix. Elle se rendit alors compte du silence des personnes derrière elle. Quand elle avait raconté l'histoire elle avait juste dis qu'elle avait menacé Kôsui. Elle répondit donc à leur interrogation silencieuse.

-En fait, en plus d'avoir fait comprendre à Kôsui Toshiro qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'en prendre a Konoha… Il se peut que je l'aie giflé, un peu.

Au grand étonnement de Sakura, Naruto se frotta les mains avec un grand sourire, le regard en direction de son prédécesseur.

-Tu as encore perdu la vieille. Je te l'avais dis, il est impossible que Sakura soit en colère à ce point sans frapper.

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle face à l'air réprobateur de sa professeure.

Sasuke lui, plus désespéré que jamais de ses anciens coéquipiers, secouait la tête de droite à gauche en se demandant qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. La rose se retourna vers l'écrivain. Celui-ci la regardait fixement, les lèvres légèrement incurvées et les yeux empli d'une profonde curiosité.

-Vous êtes tout à fait fascinante mademoiselle. Je pense que mon prochain don sera pour l'hôpital de Konoha. Cela ne se fait pas tout seul, nous devrons fixer plusieurs dates.

De loin cette discussion semblait enjouée, même si Kiba se méfiait du grand homme qui venait de rejoindre le groupe. Il était un peu trop près de Sakura à son goût. Sa sœur, malgré toutes ses railleries à propos de sa nouvelle petite amie, s'était éclipsée avec le fils Nara. Son frère, lui, parlait avec de hauts responsables du village de la foudre. En fait il était là, tout seul près du buffet, à regarder sa copine se faire draguer (parce qu'il était sur que c'était ce qu'il voyait). Avisant quelques boissons sur la table, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Kankuro pris deux verres et se dirigea vers le groupe autour du nouvel Hokage.

* * *

Voilà, s'en ai fini de l'histoire de petite annonce. A quelques mois près ça fait un an que je l'ai commencée. Ca me fait bizarre entre la fin des cours, du stage, d'animes (encore sur le coup pour Uta pri) et cette histoire. Trop d'au revoir. Je suis toujours ouverte aux proposition pour faire des "mini chapitres bonus" autour de n'importe quel personnage (cité ou non) durant la fic.

Mais fini de la tristesse, place à la bonne nouvelle. Depuis peu je fais partie de la team de traduction de Scan MX! J'ai d'ailleur traduis une partie de l'extra de One Punch Man hier. C'est une toute nouvelle expérience pour moi mais très gratifiante "Par les fan pour les fans"!  
De plus, depuis quelques jours je travaille sur la trame d'une nouvelle fic (oui je sais j'ai encore "Dernier pari" mais là je bloque - faute de trame). Si je m'y met bien je devrais pouvoir commencer à publier vers fin aout. Je veux tout de même avoir un certain nombre de chapitres d'avance pour éviter les blancs comme l'a vécu cette fic.

J'attends encore une fois vos impressions (postives ou négatives) et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur ce nouveau projet !


End file.
